Deep Breath
by Ruby89
Summary: All Lily wanted to be is a pirate. when the ship she works on is being attacked by them,she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter,who swore to never let a woman step on his ship. JL
1. The 'Emerald Ox Eye'

**Summery: All Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. when the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter, who swore to never let a woman step on his ship...**

* * *

Deep breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter one

The lady stepped cautiously on the deck and looked around her with a stern look. Her elegant clothes indicated easily that she wasn't any commoner. She glanced with an impatient expression at the young girl behind her.

"Hurry up Andrea! We haven't got all day" the lady snapped at her.

"Yes, ma'am" Andrea answered through gritted teeth, trying to keep her hold on the heavy luggage in her arms.

The lady watched several men tying ropes and cleaning the deck before deciding to ask for help.

"Excuse me" she called aloud. One of the men looked up and walked quickly towards them "yeah? What can I do for ya'?" he asked.

The lady stepped back in disgust from the smell that was coming from the shipmen and waved her hand-held fan in front of her face as she spoke "I need someone to show me my private cabin"

The man scratched behind his head in thoughtfulness "I think Ray can help you with that"

The lady looked at him with confusion "who?"

"Ray is our youngest ship worker" the man explained. He then raised his head upwards, put both his hands around his mouth and yelled "hey Ray!". A small boy that was hanging up on one of the ropes looked down at the man with curiosity "oi! What is it?" he yelled back.

"There's a woman here! Needs help!". The little boy nodded "coming!"

Andrea observed with half amazement and half fright as the boy skidded quickly down the rope before letting go of it completely and landing on his feet like a cat in front of them.

The boy seemed to be around 12 years old. He wore short baggy pants that reached to his knees and a short-sleeve blouse that lay loosely on him. On top of his head he wore a bandanna that covered most of his red hair and kept it away from his startling green eyes.

He nodded his head in greeting and smiled "what can I do for you ma'am?"

The lady observed the boy's appearance in one glance, twisted her mouth slightly in an unpleased manner and answered with her nose held high "I need someone to show me my private cabin so I could get away from this heat. You know where it is?"

"Yes ma'am. I know this ship like the palm of my hand".

"Very well, you may take one of suitcases from Andrea" the lady made a small movement with her hand towards the young girl next to her "and help her bring the luggage to my cabin while I'll speak to the captain"

The boy blinked in surprise at her commending manner when suddenly recognition flashed through his green eyes and he smiled "you're Miss Wallington, right? We thought you'll arrive much later. We're not ready to sail yet"

"Apparently so" Miss Wallington commented dryly "when are you going to, then?"

Ray shrugged "when the Captain will order, of course" he glanced sideway and his smile widened happily "speaking of the devil"

A tall man that seemed to be in his forties, with flaming red long hair, moustache and beard approached them with confidence.

He took his hat of his head and bowed towards the lady "Miss Wallington I presume?"

The woman smiled towards the handsome man in front of her and bowed slightly in return "correct, and I believe you're Captain Evans?"

"Indeed" he smiled politely and was about to add something more when he caught sight of the smiling kid that was observing him with amused smirk. His expression softened slightly and his smile become warmer "what are you doing on the deck? I thought you were suppose to be hanging by the bridge"

"I asked his help with my luggage, if that is all right with you" interrupted Miss Wallington.

The Captain seemed pleased and he grinned towards the woman "ah, I see that you've already met my daughter then, Miss Wallington"

"Your… daughter…?" repeated Miss Wallington in complete shock and looked at the child she thought was a young boy. Ray stifled down her laughter when she saw the astonishment on the woman's face.

The Captain noticed her reaction and gave a slight uncomfortable chuckle "I understand your confusion. You see my daughter... err… rather enjoys working on my ship in a boy's clothes. Comfort of course"

His daughter cleared her throat loudly and cast an irritated look at her father "I think you twisted a few points, _Dad_" she then turned towards the woman and said with a wide smile "I actually plan to become a pirate"

The shock on Miss Wallington's face increased before she turned pale as a ghost. Captain Evans stepped closer with a worried expression in case the woman will faint and put his hand on her arm to steady her.

He cast a disapproving glance towards his daughter which she returned with much more annoyance.

"How many times have I told you not to mention this subject around other people?" he asked, releasing his hold on the young woman and staring directly at his daughter's eyes "I told you that I don't want you to be a pirate. So get this idea out of your head"

Ray narrowed her eyes in anger "and why not? I can be a pirate if I want to. I'm good with a sword and I'm the fastest climber in this area. I know the ropes of any ship and I can find my location in the middle of the ocean without a map. I've got all the needed qualities to be a shipman- or woman- even Gregor said so"

The Captain looked at her surprised "Gregor said that?"

"Aye, indeed" came a grumpy voice behind them.

Miss Wallington gave a small scream when she saw the old man that was limping towards them slowly. The man wore a long dark coat that reached almost to his boots. A large hat was slanted on one side, casting dark shadows on half of his scarred face and in his right hand he held a walking stick that made a small _clunk_ every time it hit the floor.

"Miss Wallington, let me present to you my first mate and old friend Mr. Gregor O'rbay"

Gregor looked at the trembling woman and gave a curt nod, not seemingly impressed. Muttering a small grunt that sounded something like "another land lubber", he turned his attention towards Ray and frowned "what are you doing here?" he barked "get back to work! Tighten the bloody mainsheet ropes properly. Don't want any mistakes this time, clear?"

Andrea watched with surprise as Ray straightened her back immediately "aye sir!" she called.

Ray grabbed the end of the rope which she used to skid down and started to climb back up in quick movements. Everyone's gaze followed her small frame before she reached the bridge and sat on one of the booms, her hands working quickly.

The Captain turned to look to at his friend with an uneasy expression "you told her that she has the quality to be a proper shipman?"

"She's good an' you know it" came the grumpy respond.

"I know, but you know how she is when idea gets stuck in her head. And she wants to be a pirate nonetheless" he mumbled with a slight frown.

Gregor looked at his friend with one raised eyebrow "she wanted to be one ever since she came aboard. Where have you been in the last seven years?" when he didn't get a response he clapped his palm on the Captain's shoulder in understanding "don' worry 'bout it mate, she's not exactly a pirate material" he looked up to see the girl running to the other side of the boom "your lass is too bloody cheerful to be a coldhearted pirate who slashes others' throats for pleasure"

The Captain smiled in response "got it from her mother's side, as well as her charms to make everyone to like her" he sighed quietly before gaining his earlier composure "prepare to sail!" he yelled. He turned his attention to the woman and held his arm for her "would you care to join me for a drink in my cabin?"

"I'd loved to" she answered in a soft voice, still a little shaken from the last surprises, and took his offered hand with a grateful smile.

Gregor continued to yell commends to the running men when he finally noticed Andrea still standing on the same spot as if glued to the floor with two big suitcases by her side.

"What are you still doing here? Get a move on or I'll throw you off the ship!"

Andrea jumped in fright but a voice above them interrupted them "give her a break Gregor, she's not one of your crew"

"Which is a good enough reason to throw her out" the old man frowned towards the smiling face of Ray that was hanging with only one hand on the rope "everything is ready?"

"Aye sir" Ray jumped down and dusted her clothes. Then her smile turned into a smirk when she added "if you don't believe me, you can check it up yourself"

"Really funny" Gregor grunted and walked away, continuing to yell at random people.

The girl laughed before turning around to face the second girl with curiosity "so who're you?"

"I… I'm Andrea…" the girl mumbled hesitantly.

The redheaded girl's smile widened as she took Andrea's hand and started to shake it enthusiastically "pleasure. My name is Lily Evans, daughter of Captain William Evans, also known by the name Ray. In the name of the whole crew I welcome you to the 'Emerald Ox-Eye'"

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it. please REVIEW and tell me what you think :) **

**Ruby89**


	2. Singing memories

**Summery: All Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. when the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter, who swore to never let a woman step on his ship...**

* * *

Deep breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter two

Andrea stirred restlessly, trying to find a comfortable position in her new bed. She felt tired and exhausted of the day she had but the ship's slow sways stopped her from falling asleep.

She sighed and turned over to her side.

With the little moonlight that poured through the window, she managed to see the outlines of the bed in front of her that belonged to the Captain's daughter.

Since Ray- or Lily, whatever the young girl preferred to be called- showed her her mistress's cabin and the place where she would sleep, Andrea didn't saw her for the rest of the day except once.

She thought to herself that Lily was quite strange or more possibly- mad. Working alongside the crew in a boy's clothes and having a desire to become a pirate, was not something that Andrea could conclude as a natural hobby for a girl.

But she had to admit that Lily was very interesting in a weird way. At least she didn't stare at her like the other men or scowled at her like that first mate, she thought. It was somewhat a comfortable feeling to know that there was another girl around her age on this ship.

Andrea was so occupied with her thoughts, that she missed the delicate pleasant voice that sang from outside. She stilled for an instance and listened to the song. She couldn't hear clearly the words but she could feel herself relax despite herself.

She hesitated for a moment before springing to her feet and into the corridor.

She emerged from below the deck into the moonlighted ship. She gasped when she saw how beautiful the sea looked at night. The water was deep black and a soft warm breeze blew her long nightgown lightly around her feet.

"Hello, having trouble to fall asleep?" asked a voice above her head.

Andrea turned around quickly. On the poop deck stood Ray behind the wheel and watched her curiously.

"Yes kind of" Andrea gave a small smile which Lily returned with slight sympathy. "Well come on up" she said "we could keep each other company for awhile"

Andrea hesitated for a moment before she climbed up the steps and stood next to Lily. She looked around her with interest "you're here alone?"

"Aye. Everyone is in their cabins fast asleep"

Andrea sighed "I wish I could do that"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Lily smiled in encouragement at her "when I first came on board of the 'Ox eye' I couldn't sleep at nights, an' in days I wasn't able to keep my eyes open"

Andrea glanced at her curiously "how long have you been on the ship?"

"Seven years" Lily shrugged with one shoulder "since I was only five. Fell in love with it from the first time"

"What happened to your mother?"

"Alive, thank heavens" she smiled and giggled softly "unfortunately, she's not into the whole sailing part. Prefers her two feet on a firm ground, like she always says".

"So… where is she?"

"With her husband and kids in London" Lily saw the confused look on her companion's face and hurriedly explained "you see, my mother was an actress. She wasn't exactly rich, and she worked at one of the harbors my Dad used to anchor. Anyway, they've met several times, one thing led to another, and a year and a half later I came along" she chuckled at the shocked expression of Andrea and continued her story "at the same time, Albert Rainhull, a rich widow with two small kids, saw my mother's performance and fell deeply in love with her. He proposed to her and she accepted. I lived in Albert's house in the first five years of my life. He's a very nice man and I liked him as well as my lazy step-brother Edmond and my snobbish step-sister Petunia" she wrinkled her nose in disgust "well, maybe not her"

"But what about your father?" Andrea asked in confusion "didn't he have anything to say about the whole situation?"

"Mom and Dad liked each other. They still do. I believe Dad was willing to marry her for my sake" Lily said slowly "but like I said before, Mom wasn't the type who liked to travel by sea, and Dad always gets restless whenever he stays on shore for too long. The marriage between them wouldn't have worked in any case. When I was born, Mom told me that he nearly exploded with pride and happiness" she laughed "he stood by her side when she gave birth. In any rate, they came to a simple agreement that allowed him to visit me as long as he wanted" she turned the wheel a couple of times to the right and then turned it to the other side and steadied it. Andrea felt the wind change direction and blowing slowly from her behind.

"So" Lily continued "this agreement worked for a couple of years. I got to grow up in a healthy family environment and to see my old man from time to time. That until I got to the age of five"

"What happened?"

"I started to show symptoms of restlessness, too much unused energy and a tendency to stare at space. Funnily enough I was calm only when I was near water." She smiled and turned the wheel again "Albert's mother thought that it was the result of too many sea-stories my father told me in each visit, and suggested to my mother to stop his visits all at once" her tone sounded gloomy "I can tell you sincerely that neither me nor my Dad liked this option. My mother saw that I inherited my father's love of traveling in the open sea and came to the decision that she should let me live with my Dad from now on. Not an easy conclusion, I assure you, but she knew that it'll make me and Dad happy"

"So she gave up on you?" Andrea asked in disbelieve.

Lily stared at her and shook her head "she didn't give up on me. She just loved me enough to let me go with Dad. She knew that if I stayed, I would be miserable. I see her from time to time and our relationship is the same as it always been"

"And you're happy here?"

"Yep. Although I must admit that it wasn't easy in my first few months. The shipmen have this superstition that women bring bad luck. So you can guess exactly how they treated me at first. Gregor of course was worse of all of them"

Andrea shuddered when she remembered that limping old man with the scarred face. "How come he's working on this ship?" she asked "he looks like a horrid pirate"

Lily chuckled in response "I know. Actually he's an ex-pirate. My Dad saved his life once, and Gregor worked with him ever since. No one actually figured how they become friends. When I came aboard he certainly didn't like me. He told me from the start, that he won't find anything useful for scrawny little lasses" she smiled and shook her head fondly "since I heard it I decide to prove to him that I can work exactly and even better than anyone he ever commanded on. And for a five year old girl, I can tell you it isn't so easy to do it. Luckily for me, I'm a fast learner. I could memorize maps and rope knots by heart; learn how to handle the wheel and the anchor by watching the men do it, and how to blend in the work without everyone's notice. I learned how the ship cooperates when I was left alone. I did small jobs when no one was looking until Gregor caught me practicing tying ropes.

"At first I thought he was going to be mad at me, but all he did was to give me work as a cabin boy. No questions, no arguments. Just like that" she stared thoughtfully at the distance "it was much easier and harder at the same time since then. I detested to work under the deck and I refused to work in the galleys in excuse that I didn't know how to cook. I had a very strong suspicious that I'd be stuck in there without getting any chance to work on the deck itself. So" she sighed "I cleaned the deck, organized boxes, tied ropes, and did each and every hard work that the other men didn't want to do."

"Sounds horrible" Andréa commented, making Lily smile cheerfully at her.

"It was. At first anyway. But I was stubborn, and I didn't give up. Soon I found out my talent in climbing and I turned from a regular boy seaman to the new watcher in training"

Andrea watched Lily with interest. She could hardly imagine half the things that happened to her, but she felt that the girl told the truth. "One thing that I don't understand" she said.

"What is it?" Lily asked curiously.

"Why everyone call you Ray?"

"Oh that" Lily laughed "it's quite simple. Dad called me his 'ray of light' in his life and it's kinda caught on with the rest of the crew. I believe it makes it easier for them to forget that I'm actually a lass. Gregor refers to me like the ray in the storm. Something like a guidance"

"I don't think I understand"

Lily hesitated before she talked "I have this talent, or instinct if you want to call it that way, which makes me feel changes in the weather. It's pretty hard to explain. You see, there are certain people who can guess by just looking at behavior of birds or just the slightest breeze what kind of weather they're going to encounter. In my case, this kind of instinct is more accurate than the average. I can feel if we're heading towards a storm or if there's going to be a light rain in a few days"

Andrea stared at her with surprise "really? That sounds incredible"

"I suppose" Lily said with unease "but I can't exactly tell strangers to turn around the ship because I have an intuition about a storm coming up when there isn't a single bloody cloud in the sky" she sighed. "fortunately, Gregor believes me. He says that apparently my natural feminine intuition is far stronger because I'm the daughter of a seaman as well. I didn't quite understand that, but if he says so, I believe him. I still didn't make a single mistake so far"

"What the crew thinks about it?"

"Like my Dad. They just accept it without further questions. It's impossible to sail under the commend of a captain for seven years without developing a certain trust at the same time" she gave a crooked smile "I like them and they're fond of me. Working with them is a quite a challenge, I can tell you that"

"Yes, they're very nice" agreed Andrea "except the first mate".

"Gregor?" Lily asked in surprise "he's stubborn but soft as butter from the inside once you get to know him. And he tells the most amazing tales" she smiled showing her teeth "ever heard the legend of the 'Siren's heart?"

"It supposes to be a medallion, isn't it?"

"Aye. It is said that it suppose to lead to a big treasure that the pirate Renzo left buried on a small island. The medallion is actually a stone in the shape of a blue pearl clam-"

"Like the one around your neck?" Andrea interrupted.

Lily stiffened slightly and glanced sideway at the girl "how do you know?" she asked with a light tone.

"I..." Andréa blushed slightly "I saw a glimpse of it when you changed in the room"

"I see"

A silence settled between them and stretched for a couple of minutes. Andrea kept quite before the curiosity got the better of her and she shuttered the silence "is it the real 'Siren's heart'?"

"Of course not" Lily said it with such confidence that Andrea believed her.

Lily thought about the day Gregor told her the story and put the medallion in her hand.

_"Is it really the medallion from the story?" she asked in awe._

_"Aye" Gregor answered in a harsh whisper "Renzo himself gave it to me to keep when I was no older than you are, lass."_

_"So the treasure-"_

_"Does not exist" he interrupted her "the day Captain Renzo decided to bury it; there was a great storm, stronger than anyone ever saw. I saw with my own two eyes how the gold and jewels made his ship sink together with the rest of the crew. There were few survivors, including myself. The treasure did not survive but the legend did. Many foolish men believe that it was only a rumor. They seek the key to the endless glory and wealth" he put his finger on the clam's shape blue stone "this key. Do not lose it. You're the new guardian of it now"_

_"But why give it to me?"_

_Gregor put his hand under her chin and tilted her head upwards "because I believe that you're neither foolish nor crazy enough to actually use this stone for your own benefit. Many died to find this stone. I'm too old to keep it safe. Aye" he nodded, apparently coming to an inner conclusion "you're the right choice"_

_Lily looked down at the medallion in bewilderment "but what am I suppose to do about it?"_

_"Destroy it, throw it in the sea, I don't mind. it's your responsibility now"_

_"Why didn't you destroy it yourself?"_

_Gregor gave a humorless smile "I gave my oath to Captain Renzo. Even pirate's word means something…"_

"Do you really know how to use a sword?"

Lily's focus snapped back to reality "what?"

"Today" repeated Andrea "you said that you know how to use a sword. Do you really know how?"

"Aye. Gregor and Dad are in the same opinion that I need to know how to defend myself. The crew is teaching me ways to move with a weapon, but I prefer to use daggers. Much more comfortable to wear it with you" she clapped her hand to her thigh, where Andrea noticed for the first time the short black hilt that was tied to Lily's waist.

"Nice" Andrea looked carefully at the sharp blade that reflected the moonlight and moved an inch away.

"I've got another two tied to my ankles" Lily added proudly.

"Is it necessary?" Andréa asked worriedly.

"You can never be careful enough" Lily shrugged "there are many ways that a dagger can come useful in life"

"Especially when dealing with pirates" Andrea added, she fell silent again before saying "I can't imagine why you would like to be one"

"Most people don't" agreed Lily "so, any more answers you want to find out?"

"Yes, who's in charge of the cooking? It's horrible!"

Lily burst in laughter and shook her head "aye, I agree. Unfortunately our official cook is sick. Ironically enough he got sea sickness. Jocker is replacing him. He's got many good qualities, but unfortunately- cooking is not one of them. Why, you know how to cook?"

"Basically yes. I used to help my mother around the house before I started to work for my employer, Miss Wallington"

"If you want I can talk to the Captain about giving you the cook's job in the galleys. That way we won't starve to death and you would disappear from Gregor's gaze for awhile. I know you don't really like him"

"He's making me nervous"

"He's making everyone nervous"

The two girls laughed for awhile before Lily looked up to see the position of the moon has changed visibly "you better get inside. It's really late"

"How about you?"

"Nahh" Lily shrugged "my trick's not over yet"

Andrea blinked in confusion "trick?"

"It's the period of time a person needs to stand by the wheel" explained Lily with a smile.

"Right" Andrea nodded "I knew that. See you tomorrow" she waved and got down the steps. Before she opened the door she heard the singing again. She took a few steps back and looked up.

Lily was standing with her legs firm on the ground; her short hair that reached the middle of her neck was blowing backwards from her face. Andrea thought she saw Lily's emerald eyes glitter with excitement as she kept singing. Her voice seemed to blend with the sound of the waves against the ship. The sound was soothing and it made Andrea feel safe, like nothing is going to happen tonight. She sighed; suddenly feeling very tired and closed the door after her.

-

Lily walked in a fast pace on the deck, looking around her for Gregor or her father. She huffed annoyingly when she didn't see them. Why they always disappeared when she needed them?

Gregor usually limped around the ship, making sure that everything is in order. Her father usually stayed on deck, barking orders and directions. She looked already in his cabin without much hope. He rarely stayed inside in such a pleasant day.

Not that it'll stay that way if they continue in that direction, she thought in mixed irritations and anxiety.

She walked around the working men for another couple of minutes before deciding that she won't get any progress on foot. She grabbed one of the ropes and climbed up quickly. She stopped near the end of it and looked down for a glimpse of red hair.

She spotted him standing at the bow of the ship. With Miss Wallington, she comprehended gloomily.

"Honestly" she rolled her eyes "that woman does not know how to give up" in the past week, Lily saw her standing near William Evans at any opportunity she got. Talking and asking him stupid questions, inquiring about his personal life. Lily found that pathetic, but unfortunately her Dad was too polite to throw her over the board like Gregor suggested him to do a couple of days ago.

She swung slightly, gaining more speed before she let go of the rope and caught the next one. She swung from one rope to another before she let go completely and landed on a barrel.

The woman gave a loud shriek and stumbled backwards. The Captain caught her before she fell over the railing and looked back at Lily who was standing on top of the barrel with her arms behind her back. She sent him am innocent look that didn't fool him for a second.

"Ray..." there was a warning in his tone.

"Aye, Captain?" Lily smiled pleasantly. William tried to keep a serious expression "you know that you startle people when you land near them in that way. Apologize in front of Miss Wallington"

Lily nodded and turned to look at the woman with a blank expression "terribly sorry for frightening you, miss. The rope slipped under my hand"

The Captain looked suspiciously at his daughter. He doubted that there was a time when she actually slipped from something. She always climbed like she was born with the skill. Not to mention, he reminded himself, that her mother was an actress. And he had a founded suspicious that Lily's charms and cheerful behavior was not the only thing she inherited from her mother.

Lily jumped down and straightened up like a little soldier, her expression turning serious. "I need to speak with you, Captain" she glanced at Miss Wallington and added "in four eyes if it's possible"

"Honestly, child" said Harriet Wallington in a displeased tone "don't you know that you should never interrupt a grown-up conversation? You're mother never taught you any manners?"

Lily let the comment pass by, not bothering to respond to it. She lived long enough on the ship, to know how the concept of her father's profession worked. And one of the important things she learned was to never insult the client- no matter how much he deserved it.

"I'm one of the crew and it's my responsibility to inform my captain on any important news" she said calmly.

"Enough" William commended when he saw that Harriet was planning to respond. Without even bothering to raise his voice, the two gave him their full attention. "I'm listening" he nodded towards Lily.

"We have to change direction" Lily said immediately.

"Nonsense! We're traveling quite well. If we continue this way I believe we'll arrive to our destination sooner then we planned" Harriet interrupted. Lily sighed in annoyance and ignored her "the wind is not natural" she looked straight in her father's eyes, knowing that he'll understand her meaning.

The Captain frowned and looked up with a slight worry "are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Tell Jacob to turn thirty degrees to the west. We'll try to avoid it"

"It's too late" Lily tried not to sound worried like she felt "the boat is heading windward. If we continue in this speed we'll be in 'Amphitrite's earrings' by the night. I… there is quite a large chance that there's going to be a thick fog and" she hesitated "something else"

The captain looked straight in the emerald eyes that mirrored his own. He saw there determination, excitement and something that he never saw there before: fear. He took a slow breath, calculating his odds and chances.

"Since when?" he asked.

Lily did not have to ask what he meant "since Gregor decided to take a shortcut through Phoenix Islands. It was only a nagging feeling. Got stronger by the middle of the day"

"You should have told me earlier"

"You don't tell unless you're sure, sir" she answered and then she added "your own rule, Captain"

"Have you told Gregor about it?"

"No need, jus' heard the 'ole thing" Gregor walked closer and observed Lily with a fierce gaze "you sure about it?"

"Aye, sir" she answered with confidence.

Gregor nodded. A dark shadow crossed his face "I knew that this day was too quiet to my likin'."

"Excuse me" interrupted Harriet with confused frown "what is this 'Amphitrite's earrings'?"

"It's an area in the sea, full of whirlpools and rocks" explained Lily without a second thought "it's not located on the map because no one ever got close enough to try to do it. But every good sea traveler knows about it". Harriet paled when she heard that. "Oh dear. And we're heading towards it you say?"

"Not unless we'll change direction. We won't be able to avoid it, but we can make sure not to come near the center of it. It all depends on the weather and how strong the sea flowing is" Lily looked at Miss Wallington face, feeling sorry for her for the first time "you better head inside" she said gently.

"Yes" Harriet nodded in agreement, putting a shaken hand to her throat to try and not to faint "you're right".

"Don't worry, lass" Gregor added and grabbed Harriet's elbow to escort her to her cabin "if all go well tonight, the only thing that you'll worry about in the next few days, are the Bombay runners under your pillow"

Miss Wallington cast a confused look in Lily's direction who only smiled a little wickedly at her and explained "large cockroaches".

Harriet gulped "sounds wonderful" she said weakly.

-

_The wind whistled loudly in Lily's ears. She pushed wet strands that escaped her bandana behind her ear and held the rope with all her strength. As she predicted, this was no ordinary wind. The fog around her was so thick she could hardly see her hands in front of her face._

_She knew that if all went wrong tonight they'll have to abandon the ship. She pushed the thought out of her head and resumed her work at securing the sails to the masthead._

_Her fingers were cold and limp from the icy water and wind and her clothes stuck to her skinny frame. She ignored all the inconvenience and forced herself to continue to work on the knots. _

_There was another big wave and she hugged the boom with her thighs to try to stay in her place. She took a shuddering breath and continued to work even with the swaying of the ship. _

_A strong feeling of danger went through her body. She froze in the middle of her action and looked up. _

_Nothing. _

_The mist blocked her view from all sides. Even though she had an excellent sharp seeing, she wasn't able to detect anything around her._

_The wind continued to blow and she squeezed her eyes shut when she felt another wave of danger._

_She opened her eyes and narrowed them to see in the distance. She was sure she saw something dark far away from her right side. She waited a few seconds and thought she could see the fog moving a little revealing something with a dark shade… something solid…_

_Her eyes widened in shock before she jumped, grabbed a rope during her fall and slipped to the deck._

_"Jacob!" she screamed towards the steersman "turn the bloody ship to the left! We're going to crush in a stone wall!"_

_"Lily!" a hand grabbed her elbow with force and turned her around. Her father's angry face hovered over her "what are you doing here? Go under the deck! It's too dangerous"_

_"Over my dead body!" she yelled angrily "I'm not leaving you alone with this!" she pointed towards the wall that started to get closer. William cursed loudly and turned his head to look up "Jacob!" his voice boomed over the wind._

_"I'm trying!" the steersman yelled back "the wheel is not turning fully around!"_

_the Captain kneeled down next to his daughter and took her hands in his large ones "go below deck" he said calmly, a little louder so she could hear him._

_"But Dad…"_

_"No, listen to me! Go below deck, take everyone who's there and put them in the lifeboats. And that includes you as well"_

_"But the ship…!"_

_"We won't be able to avoid the crashing. The ship won't survive it. Do you understand me? Go below and hurry everyone out, is that clear?"_

_Lily shook violently, her eyes wide with shock. Even though she expected this order to come, she still refused to believe that her father will actually tell her that._

_William saw the doubt in her eyes and squeezed her hands more strongly "did you hear what I said?"_

_Lily nodded "Dad…" she said in a trembling voice._

_"That's a strict order, Ray"_

_Lily gulped and nodded "aye Captain" she said. William smiled approvingly, put his hands to encircle her face and kissed her forehead "I love you Lily" he murmured in her ear as he hugged her with all his strength "now go!"_

_Lily jumped away and got down below. She ordered and yelled at people she met in the corridor, banged on every door she spotted and checked every chamber and storage room to see that she didn't miss anyone._

_When she got back up to the deck people were already filling both boats under Gregor's commend._

_She looked frantically around and spotted her father behind the wheel, holding it steady with both hands._

_"Ray! Get in here!" yelled Gregor at her._

_Lily ignored him completely. All her attention was fixed on her father. His strong muscles were straining to keep his control on the wheel. His long red hair and beard was flowing around him like a crazy fire. His sharp green eyes were locked on the distance with fierce concentration._

_Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up by her waist. "Sorry lass" Gregor's voice said in her ear "but it's for your own good" she screamed when he threw her over the railing. A couple of hands caught her before she met the water. "All well Ray" one of the seamen said "you're safe now". They put her gently on the bottom of the lifeboat and grabbed the oars in preparation for the last two men to join them._

_Gregor turned his look at William "your turn now!" he yelled._

_"No. get down with the others. I'll come last"_

_Gregor frowned at him "stop talkin' nonsense. Let's go! We haven't got much time left"_

_"There's only one place left on the boat" William said calmly "and I prefer to see you take it. The Captain stays with his ship till the end, like the stories say" he added amusedly._

_Gregor gritted his teeth in anger and pulled his gun out "stop acting noble you bloody Englishman! Come down with me before I swear in front of any god you know that'll I'll shoot you down now"_

_William smiled and got down next to him "as you say Gregor my dear friend. It was a great pleasure working beside you all these years. Now it's better you say goodbye"_

_"Goodbye?" repeated Gregor in disbelieve._

_Before he had a chance to resist, William picked him up with ease and threw him overboard. He then untied his dagger around his waist and threw at the boat below right to Lily's hands who caught it quickly._

_"Dad?" she called up in confusion._

_"Take care of yourself"_

_"Dad?" a slight panic slipped to her voice. _

_"You bloody ruddy fool!" Gregor yelled, swimming towards the small ship "what do you think you're doing?"_

_"Dad no!"_

_"Captain?" a few men called in concern. _

_William Evans didn't hear them anymore. He turned back to stand behind the wheel and stirred the ship away from them. A few seconds later the fog hugged him completely from sight._

_A loud crush came a minute later, combining with the sound of the wind and waves._

_"DAD!!!"_

Lily woke up with a start, her heart beating loudly in her ears. She blinked at the sunlight that emerged from the clouds. She yawned and stretched lazily, her legs swinging over the boom she slept on.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and sat up slowly, her back leaning to the bridge. She didn't plan to fall asleep, but apparently the sun got the better of her.

She shook her head from the remainder of the dream. Since it happened eight years ago, she dreamed it every night in the first few months. She thought she got cured from the disturbing memories, but it still came to her from time to time.

She was now 20 years old, quite pleased with her life, with an infamous reputation as the best watcher a captain can hire as a bonus.

She put one hand behind her head and lowered her hat to cover her eyes. It was quite early in the noon, but the sun stood still in the sky and the heat was almost unbearable. She sighed and let another yawn escape her lips.

It was so bloody boring, she thought gloomily. The 'Arcane jade' was delivering an important luggage over the seas. Funnily enough, no one knew exactly what this luggage held- except Captain Swan.

Despite the funny name, Captain Swan was nothing but funny. He was a serious man with absolutely no sense of humor. He was ordered by the king to hire the best crew there was, and that's how Lily found herself sailing in the most bizarre circumstances.

If it wasn't for the fact that she needed the money, she was sure she would have refused to this little adventure.

Captain Swan didn't like her. She could tell it by the way he observed her through his narrow eyes. He thought she was too young to work on a ship and that the rumors were wrong.

So far, she didn't let him any reason to suspect her. But that didn't stop him from trying to find something wrong in her work.

She believed that among all the men that were on the ship, Captain Swan was going to be the person to find out that she was actually a woman, who deceived many men and captains she worked with in the last couple of years.

Lily smiled and sighed with satisfaction. She had to admit that this game was very fun. Although acting like a 16 year old lad was amusing, it was also quite uncomfortable.

The cloth that was wrapped around her chest to prevent the other men to suspect her, was getting unbearable to wear. It felt like wearing one of her step-sister's corsets.

Bloody inconvenient.

At age of 20, her chest was fully developed and in such _feminine_ appearance, that it was getting less easy to wrap it up each time.

She glanced down to see a few of the seamen working slowly on the deck. One of the men looked up, shadowed his eyes from the sun and called up at her "all right, Ray?"

Lily threw her arm up in a manner that will resemble a wave and lowered her voice slightly "all clear"

She put her large hat on her knee and wrapped her bandana around her short hair. She stuffed red strands underneath it and looked at the horizon with a quiet peace, like she knew that nothing exciting will happen today.

Her body suddenly jerked in alert when she spotted a small dark dot. Another ship! She thought with growing interest. And by the way it looked- a very fast one.

"Conel! Call the Captain. I think he'll want to see this!"

Captain Swan emerged from his cabin in full speed. "What is it, Ray?" he asked impatiently.

"A ship, sir!" the redhead lad called from the top "a speedy one from what I can tell. 45 degrees to the left from where you're standing, sir!"

The Captain grabbed his telescope and looked for a few minutes before noticing the small object that was no bigger than an ant in his eyes. He had to admit that the kid had an extraordinary sharp seeing without even using a telescope. No doubt that that was the reason he was such a good watcher.

"Can you notice their flag?" he asked. A deadly silence responded to his question. Captain Swan looked up with a frown "Ray?"

A slow smile appeared on Lily's face. She had to fight down the excitement which grew inside her body before the captain will hear it in her voice.

"Aye sir, but I don't think you're going to like the answer" she licked her dry lips and watched the ship with concentration to make certain of what she saw "it's a pirate's flag, sir."

* * *

**A/N: ok, I know that this chapter is a little confusing, but I'll try to explain to anyone who didn't understand. The part that describes the death of Lily's father is actually a dream. I needed to link what happened to her in the past and what happens to her now, eight years later. **

**Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought about this chapter. I promise that things are going to get much interesting once James will attack the bloody ship and Lily will sneak to his.**

**Thanks for all my readers so far! Love you all!**

**Ruby89**


	3. Attack!

**Summery: All Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. when the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter, who swore to never let a woman step on his ship...**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything that has a connection to Harry Potter. JKR is the genius behind all of it.**

**A/N: chapter three ladies and gentelmen! enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Deep breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter three

Captain James Potter stood at the bow of his ship and watched his new pray with growing anticipation. The ship was still far away but he knew with certain pride that his ship was catching up fast.

He didn't believe that there were any gold or other goods on its board. His first concern was to get enough food and water supply for his crew before he'd anchor at the nearest port. The last storm they encountered left his ship with deep scars and damages that needed to be fixed urgently.

A large hand clapped on his shoulder and James turned to see his friend and first mate, Sirius Black, halting beside him, holding a telescope in his other hand.

"Everyone's ready?" James asked.

"As ready as we can get" announced Sirius with a smile. There was a hungry anticipation for danger in his eyes. "We're going to commandeer the ship very soon"

"I still say it's a bad idea" James watched as his second mate, Remus Lupin, stopped near them. "We don't know anything about the ship. We don't know who's on it, and how many weapons she holds on board" he cast a gloomy look around "and I doubt that the 'Lunar Marauder' can keep holding up against another attack"

"Oh, stop with the optimistic thinking" Sirius said sarcastically "you're starting to sound like an old lady"

"I'm just pointing the realistic aspect of this plan" Remus said dryly.

"Unfortunately we don't have much choice" James said in an even tone, his eyes still watching the ship in front of them. "We have to take this chance. The nearest port is too many days away, and we need to fix the 'Lunar' as fast as possible"

Sirius suddenly let a bark-like laugh. "Now look at that" he muttered, looking through his telescope "the ship's crew just noticed us and they're standing glued to their spots like statutes"

James took the telescope from his hands and looked through it. He could notice the small figures of the crew on the ship's board and surprisingly, they didn't run around when they noticed them like other shipmen used to. He got a sudden tense feeling. The situation looked too easy for his liking.

"Why do you think they're not doing anything?" he frowned at his friends.

"Of fear of course" Sirius said in confidence "what other reason? We noticed them earlier than they noticed us. Probably didn't have much time to prepare anything against us, so they're standing an' awaiting their death"

"On that point I agree with Sirius" Remus said when he noticed that James was looking at him "their watcher needs to be with hawk-like eyesight to notice us first-"

A sudden boom was heard and a pillar of water rose in front of them for a second before falling back to the sea.

"Apparently we were wrong" James commented dryly "they just shot us a warning"

-

Lily stood by the crew on the deck and watched the black ship continue to sail to their direction. She knew that shooting at them from this distance won't do them any damage. And now the pirates knew that they've noticed them. Lily cursed silently at the stupidity of the first mate. Timing was their only hope to win the fight.

She sighed and leaned against the railing, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. She felt mixed emotions towards the coming ship. She didn't know whether to feel anxiety for the possibility that she might not escape alive this encounter or to feel excitement that for the first time she'll fight against a pirate.

She encountered pirates in the past, but never had the chance to fight against them on a ship before.

"They're not giving up" Conel muttered through clenched teeth. Lily rolled her eyes without anyone's notice. Conel was two years younger than her, but like her, he never fought against pirates and was rather naive about certain things.

"Of course not" she answered in an indifferent voice "desperate men are the worse kind of people. They're not going to give up so easily"

"Desperate?" he looked confused at her "why would they be desperate?"

"Can't you see the state of their ship?" she pointed at the vessel's direction "it looks like Neptune himself swallowed it and then spat it back out"

"Maybe their state is the same as their ship" he commented with a satisfied grin.

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you" she smiled and tied her sword more comfortable around her waist. She grabbed the nearest cable and climbed to the top. She sat on the boom and watched curiously as the pirates' ship drew closer.

She could notice three tall men standing at the bow of the ship. Something winked at her from one of the men's hand when it caught the sunlight, and she guessed that it was probably the telescope. The rest of the crew was running on the deck, stretching ropes. She could guess by just watching them what they planed to do next.

Now the question was whether to tell Captain Swan about this or not. She didn't sail with him long enough to make him trust her intuitions about ship's handling. Maybe he'll notice it himself; she wondered but then shook her head. Who was she kidding with? Most men were pompous idiots who thought they knew about ships better than her, and Captain Swan was no exception.

"Turn the ship to the left! Let's try another shot at those bastards" the voice of Captain Swan reached her ears.

Oh what the hell, she thought in defeat.

"Sir!" she called down "the pirates are planning to cross us in the middle of the way! If we're going to turn left, we'll sail to their hands in no time!"

She could see Captain Swan's angry look all the way from where she sat. "Who's the captain of this ship, Ray?" he asked slowly "if I'll want your advise I'll ask for it. Now, If you don't have anything else to say beside disagree with my orders, it's better that you'll stay up there and do not interfere with my work. Is that clear?"

"Aye, sir" she called back. She leaned back and crossed her arms "don't say I didn't warn you" she muttered under her breath. She got her attention back to the ship and watched the bridge on the top mast.

The pirates' watcher was a young lad, she noticed with slight surprise. She figured he wasn't older than 14. She smiled when he spotted her through his telescope and did the most stupid gesture under the circumstances.

-

"Eliot!" James called up "how're things up there?"

"The ship is turning to the left, Captain!" the lad called down.

"Fools" laughed Sirius "they're making the way for us much easier. Their captain must be some idiot"

"Err, sir?" Eliot's voice caught James' attention.

"Aye?"

"I'm not sure if I saw it right but…" Eliot hesitated before continuing "I think their watcher just _waved_ at me"

The three men blinked in surprise before Remus, who thought he didn't hear well asked from Eliot to repeat himself.

"Waved sir" the lad said with confusion "he raised his hand high and well… waved. Smiled too"

"He's mocking us, no doubt" Sirius muttered angrily. He turned his gaze towards the small figure that sat on top of the mast "wait until I get my hands on your neck you little-" then he let out a few well careful-picked curses which started from the mention of his birth and ended with the state of his body in a few minutes.

James watched amused at his friend's yelling. He had no doubt the whole other ship's crew could hear Sirius' curses.

"What's that bastard doing now?" Sirius called up.

Eliot cleared his throat nervously "laughing, sir"

-

Lily covered her mouth with her hand to stifle down her laughter. She was quite impressed from the unique vocabulary of the man who waved his fist in her direction. All she did was to wave in greeting and he took it as a personal insult. Some men were just too touchy.

She shook her head and looked down to see the rest of the 'Arcane's crew standing near the railing and yelling back at the pirates with all the worse names they could invent in such a short notice.

The situation looked more amusing by the minute.

Another cannon ball was shot at the pirates, but Lily could tell without looking that it missed them completely. She straightened in her seat in interest and tried to calculate how long it will take the pirates to aboard the 'Arcane Jade'.

Fifteen minutes.

Not bad for a floating wreckage.

"They're closing on us, sir!" she called.

"I can see it myself!" the Captain called back irritably "I'm not blind"

"Could have fooled me" she smiled sweetly to herself.

"Every man hold your weapons!" the Captain ordered "we'll need all hands".

The two ships were closing on each other. As the first kellicks were thrown from the pirates' ship, Captain Swan raised his sword to the air and yelled "charge! Fight for your king!"

Lily rolled her eyes "_men_". Fight for your king. Not fight for your lives. Fight for a noble cause. Such a typical man's behavior, she thought.

"For the treasure! Till the bloody death!" an identical call came from the other ship.

Lily snorted in amusement "_pirates_". well, no surprise from that side either.

-

The clash of swords was heard all over the 'Arcane' ship. James fought a man after man with ease. The men were good fighters, but his men were better. He avoided another attack from his rival's sword, blocked a fist that was aimed for his stomach and kept his energy focused until he'll see an opening in his opponent's steps. When he noticed one, he took a step back, raised his arm to block another blow and with his free hand he slashed the man's throat with his dagger. The man swayed a couple of times before falling on his back.

James didn't have time to check if he was dead or not. He sensed the next attack even before he turned. He blocked it, and in a few quick moves the man was bleeding at his feet.

He turned his gaze to watch the other battles and noticed with satisfaction that even though his crew was in monitory, they were winning. All he was left to do was to find the ship's captain.

-

Lily watched the fight below her with concentration. The timing of her appearance was very important. She scanned slowly the battles, noticing the injured and dead men on the deck. She scrunched her nose in discomfort. She always hated the smell and the look of dead bodies, no matter how many times she encountered it in her life, she could never get used to it.

She suddenly noticed Conel and Luke cornered by a group of four pirates. She smiled to herself, held the rope in both hands and jumped down.

"Heads up!" she yelled. Conel and Luke who recognized her, immediately bent down. She kicked two pirates who turned around in confusion. The impact sent them stumbling over the railing and down the sea.

She let go of the rope and landed next to the two young men and draw her sword out. "I see you need a third hand here" she smiled at them.

"The more the merrier" Luke smiled back.

The three of them leaped headfirst at the remaining two pirates and defeated them, before splitting to help their other mates. Lily grabbed a barrel and crushed it down on the head of the nearest pirate to her. She stabbed, kicked and threw pirates overboard.

"Five" she muttered when she knocked out a man. "Six" she kicked another pirate in the stomach, making him to loose his sword.

She smiled when she saw the mess she was creating. Confuse your rival and the winning is in the reach of your hand. She started to believe that they're going to have a chance to survive when she saw a quick movement from the corner of her eye.

-

James pushed a dead body from his path, trying to find his goal when yells and calls drew his attention. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a young lad crashing a barrel on Sirius' head. In a few minutes, the lad was jumping and swinging from one side of the ship to the other, causing confusion among his men.

The lad ducked and blocked quickly each attempt to hit him. A small part of him admired the quick manner the lad moved around, but his other part only saw the lad as a disturbance in his plan. A disturbance that needs to be removed.

He pulled his dagger and in a swift movement threw it at the lad's back. The lad turned around suddenly and caught the dagger with one hand. He stared at the dagger and then raised his head to look at James. James noticed a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him with surprise.

Suddenly the lad smiled slowly and saluted him with the weapon in his hand. "Thanks! I needed that!" he called before turning around and throwing it. James watched with surprise as the dagger was imbedded in one of his men's boot, making him stumble forward. The man who was fighting him pointed his sword to the pirate's throat before looking up angrily "I told you not to interfere, Ray!"

James saw the lad salute the man the same way he saluted him "always at your service, sir". James could hear the mocking note at the lad's voice, but he paid him no more attention. He found what he was looking for.

-

Lily walked away seething, ducking without thinking when something went flying over her head. Talk about gratitude! If she didn't throw that dagger at the pirate, Captain Swan was probably dead by now.

She crushed the hilt of her sword at the nearest person's nose, not paying attention whether it was one of her crew or not. She jumped over another body and came face to face with a pirate. He was tall, with light brown hair and mustache and soft blue eyes. Her anger seemed to vanish, when she observed him with interest. Handsome in a way that'll make any girl stare at him for hours, she concluded. She smiled and saluted in greeting before holding her sword in preparation.

To her surprise, the man saluted her back, one corner of his mouth curved up in amusement. Blue eyes locked on green eyes, a silent understanding passing between them. If it wasn't a fight for her life or death, Lily thought, she would probably enjoy crossing swords with this man.

-

James pointed the end of his sword to the Captain's throat. "Call your men to surrender". Captain Swan glared hatefully at him and said nothing. "Do it" he said calmly "Or I'll commend my men to kill each and every one of you"

The Captain raised his chin in defiance, but as much as he wanted to resist, he had a responsibility as the Captain to his crew. "All men lower your swords down!"

James watched as one by one the men obeyed the order and stood stripped from any weapons that they wore. His gaze shifted to the last pair who still fought against each other- Remus and the green-eye lad who James saw earlier.

Even though Remus was one of the best sword-fighter James ever encountered, he wasn't able to defeat the lad so easily. What the lad lacked in strength and size, he was profuse in speed and quick movements of his body.

The two seemed oblivious to what was happening around them. All their concentration was focused on each other.

"Tell that kid to surrender" James ordered.

"Ray! Put your sword down"

"Why?" Ray asked, blocking Remus' movement.

"Because I said so"

Ray glanced at him with raised eyebrows "and your point?"

"Remus" James called clearly.

Remus froze in the middle of his attack, cast a quick glance at James and did a quick and complicated move to make the lad loose his sword. Ray blocked each attempt, put his foot on Remus' stomach and pushed him back forcefully.

The two stumbled backwards, swords still high in the air and watched each other closely. Ray suddenly sighed and lowered his sword "oh all right. I guess it's over" he said. He glanced at Remus with a half smile "shall we call it a tie, then?"

Remus smiled back and put his sword back to his sheath "I believe so. We'll break it at our next battle"

"No doubt" Ray looked around him, noticing his surrounding for the first time. He glanced at the sun and muttered "less than ten minutes. Not bad. I guess you do this kind of thing pretty often"

"From time to time" answered Remus and stretched his hand "your sword"

Ray gave it to him; hilt first "keep it safe will you? It's the only one I have"

"I can give you my word that I'll keep like it was my own"

Ray looked at him curiously "you don't sound like a pirate, you know?" he stretched his hands forward, one wrist on top of the other "all right, tie me up"

James gave a few orders before walking over where Remus stood. He watched as the lad was tied up and dragged with the rest of the captives below deck.

"Everything is under control" Remus said before falling silent.

James nodded, not sure of how to comprehend the mood his friend fell into "we're staying for the night and sail at the first light of dawn. Spread the word around"

Remus nodded, feeling a sudden feeling of relief. He didn't want to have the lad's death on his conscious, especially when the lad reminded him too vividly of his younger brother Charlie.

-

Lily woke up from her slumber and lay motionless on the floor, her eyes closed and her breathing even. She didn't know for how long she lay there before finally falling asleep, but she guessed that only a couple of hours passed. She could feel the ropes which tied her arms and lags, cutting her skin and blocking the blood routine in those parts.

She opened one eye slowly to see if there were any guards around before twisting the ropes on her hands in different angles. After a few seconds she released one hand and then the other.

She sighed in relief when she rubbed her wrists. There were some advantages of life in the streets, she thought, it surely taught her how to escape of any kind of bonds, whether it were ropes or handcuffs.

She turned to release her lags when she heard footsteps outside the storage room, where they put her in with a few more men who lay motionless on the floor. she wrapped her hands with the rope behind her back and held it close to her body so it would look like she was still tied up.

The door opened and she heard a loud laughter "no change Ned, told yah. They're still as bodies" said a voice.

"You heard the Captain's orders, Carlson. Check them every two hours" the second voice was much younger than the first. "Shame. At least it would've been less boring 'round here if they were awake".

"Luckily for us, we're sailing tomorrow" the first voice was silent for a moment "you think the ship is holding any goods?"

"The Captain checked already. Nothing special except boxes and expensive food"

"How 'bout the crew?"

There was a silence before Lily, who dared to open one eye, saw the two man were smiling to each other "you know, that's not such a bad idea"

There were hurried footsteps and a wrestle of fabrics for a moment before Carlson said "nothing special here"

"Nothing here too"

"Let's see this one"

Lily nearly gasped in fury when she felt a hand on her thigh and a second one on her stomach. She fought the urge to kick when she felt the hand sliding down her leg.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?"

"What is it?"

"The kid hid a dagger in his boot, imagine that. I wonder what he planned to do with it once he woke up"

"You think he wears other weapons?"

"Let's check"

Lily gritted her teeth, but let her body go limb when she felt two pairs of hands touching and probing her body. She only prayed that they won't check closer the area below her belt.

"There something weird about this kid" Carlson said eventually.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. He's too soft for my liking"

Lily fought back her laughter. Too soft? She didn't know whether to thank the man for his compliment or to knock his teeth out because of his actions.

"Well, apparently there aren't more weapons on him. What do you want to do with the dagger?"

"I'll give it to the Captain. If he'll find out that I kept it without his permission, he'll have my head for sure"

Lily felt coldness spread through her body when she heard the door closing. She sat up and quickly untied her legs. She stood for a second, letting her legs get used to the sudden change in weight, before quietly opening the door and getting out.

The deck was quiet, but she notised immediately the two shadows that stood near the railing. She sneaked slowly and stood behind one of the masts, listening closely.

"My shift is over. I'll see you later". She recognized the voice that belonged to Carlson. Ned, who was left alone, leaned on the railing with his back to Lily.

She waited for a few moments to check that no one will come on board, before closing on him. With a quick movement she knocked him out, and stripped him from his hat and large jacket.

She was only a little shorter than Ned's real height, so with a little luck the pirates were drunk enough to confuse her with the real Ned. She stepped on the pirate's ship with confidence. The hour was after midnight and the whole ship was deserted. Their captain probably called all night in, she figured.

She walked down below the deck, opened each door and peered inside. Maybe Carlson didn't give the dagger to his captain yet and she could take it back without anyone's notice.

"Ned? Is that you?" a call came in front of Lily. She hunched her shoulders together and peered below her hat at the tall man that walked to her. She recognized him immediately.

"Aye" she lowered her voice to sound like the man she just robbed.

"Aren't you supposed to watch the other ship?" Remus asked.

She shrugged "it's all quiet like a graveyard. Though I doubt that it's dry as the ship itself" she let a low groan "not a single bloody drop of rum on the whole bloody ship. Have you seen Carlson?"

"Why are you looking for him?"

"He took something that belongs to me. I need it back"

Remus narrowed his eyes in suspicious "I saw him retire to his cabin a few minutes ago" he was silent for a moment before adding "it's the fifth door from the left"

Lily let out a chuckle, knowing that he figured out who she was. "Thanks" she clapped her hand on his arm and sent him a curious smile "You're not going to rat me out?".

"No"

"Why not?"

He responded to her with a thin smile of his own "I want to keep you alive for our next duel. Be careful. The men do not like intruders" he gave her one slow nod "good night, _Ned_"

-

Lily opened the fifth door and closed it behind her. "Carlson?"

A grumpy response answered her. She knelt beside the bed and pushed Carlson's shoulder to wake him up.

"Ned? What's going on?"

"Where's the dagger that you took from the lad?" she asked quietly, keeping her voice low.

"Wha-? Oh. Left it on the captain's desk, why?"

"No reason" she straightened "sleep well" a loud snore was the response she received.

-

She picked several items from the table before putting them back in its exact place. Fortunately, she could see in the dark very well and didn't need any lamp to alight her actions. She froze when she felt that someone was standing behind her.

She turned around slowly and her mouth went suddenly dry when she saw the half naked man that was leaning on the doorframe.

He was tall, lean, with long black hair that reached his shoulders and framed his face, making him look like some kind of a night god. His eyes were hard when he looked at her, but even without her excellent night vision she could see the dangerous glint in them.

Talk about tall, dark and handsome strangers, she thought dumbfounded, hell; her friends would've made a feast out of him if they encountered him in the street.

She let her eyes scan his naked chest to his waste, where her dagger was tied to.

"Can I help you with something?" James asked quietly.

Lily felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. There was a promise of pain and a deadly fate in his voice if she won't give a satisfying response.

Good work Dad, she thought gloomily, look what you made me get into because of your dagger.

* * *

**A/N: so... what do you think? liked it? as you could see, even though she acts like a man, she certainly doesn't think like one. she's 20 after all, you'll have to forgive her... ;) **

**oh and before I forget, I just want to make it clear that _no one_ knows that she's actually a woman. not yet anyway.**

**so please please please leave me a review, ok?**

**love you all!**

**Ruby89**


	4. Knife or life?

**Summery: All Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. when the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter, who swore to never let a woman step on his ship... **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything that has a connection to Harry potter. JKR is the genius behind all of it**.

* * *

Deep breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter four

James watched the intruder intently. He leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed and watched as he picked objects from the desk and put them back. James wondered if the intruder was very brave or just very dumb to enter his cabin without permission. The burglar suddenly tensed and turned around slowly to face him. The Captain guessed that the burglar knew that if he moved too quickly he would be dead.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked coldly.

The burglar stared at him for half a second before a wide smile spread on his face and he chuckled in a low voice "cap'ain!" the intruder hiccupped cheerfully "lon' time no see" and then he burst in laughter.

James relaxed a bit but still didn't move. It was one of his men. And not so surprisingly- he was drunk. Because of the lack of light he couldn't recognize his face, but the jacket of the man in front of him looked quite familiar.

"What are you doing here Ned?" he drawled the words slowly. Any normal man would look nervous when James used that tone of voice, but all this man did was to sway slightly on his heels and stare with a goofy smile at him.

"Lookin' for yah," he hiccuped "sir"

"I told you to stay guard on the ship" James narrowed his eyes at Ned. He disliked people who disobeyed his orders. Ned better have a decent excuse or he'll find himself floating face down in the sea tomorrow.

Ned waved his hands clumsily around "'ones'ly cap'ain" he snorted "no nee' to be angry" he hiccupped again and stumbled back, landing on the chair in a mess of limbs.

"Get of the chair" James commended immediately.

Ned jumped up quickly and put his palm on his forehead "ow" he blinked confusedly at James "I though' you said we sail on'y tommo'w"

"I did"

"The' why the ship spinnin'?"

James decided that it's better to end this ridiculous conversation "you said you wanted to see me"

Ned frowned at him "I did? Oh! Righ'… wante' to 'now if I can go to s'eep"

James furrowed his eyebrows together "sip?"

Ned blinked three times and rubbed his eyes "yeah sip" he hiccupped "I' too tire' to keep gua'd, err I mean guarrrrd" he rolled the r' on his tongue and looked hopefuly at the captain.

"You want to go to sleep" James said slowly.

"Aye" the man looked pleased that James comprehended him so quickly.

James observed him for a few seconds. It was clear that the man was drunk, he wasn't even able to speak clearly enough. He would probably fall asleep in the middle of his shift anyway.

No sane man will dare to sneak on his ship alone, James thought, and there was the fact that they just won a fight with less than five deaths and took enough supply for themselves to last for another couple of days. He figured he could be more flexible tonight.

"Very well" he said eventually "I give you permission to retire early"

To his utter surprise, the man in front of him stumbled forward and hugged him happily "t'ank yah cap'ain" he moved to open the door when James who stood with his back to him called "Ned"

Ned froze in his place and glanced backwards "aye?"

"Never enter my cabin again without permission"

The slightly unfocused gaze on Ned's face vanished and a clear steady gaze caught its place. One corner of his mouth curved up in thoughtfulness and he nodded his head in amusement at James' back "aye, aye Captain"

The moment the door was closed, James stepped closer to his desk and looked at its contest without touching it. It seems that nothing was missing. All the things were in they're exact place, which didn't make any sense to him. If Ned was that drunk he couldn't possibly put the things back in their order. And now that he thought of it, why Ned looked in his things in the first place? What he was looking for? It wasn't possible that Ned decided to steal from him. His crew knew exactly how he treated thieves.

He ran his fingers through his hair and frowned at the door. Ned will have to give him some answers in the morning.

His hand dropped back to his side and brushed his waist accidentally. He froze when he suddenly understood that the dagger he received earlier had disappeared.

-

Lily fingered the dagger with a great sense of relief. Her reflexes as a former thieve still worked and she got away from the whole situation alive. No matter how deadly breathtaking this captain was- and emphasizing on deadly- she really thought he should learn how to chill out a bit.

She just thanked her luck that she was used to get out from nasty situation with dangerous men. Though she never faced a half naked one…

She jumped on the railing and prepared to cross the board to her ship when she felt a metal object pressing to her back. "Don't move" the quiet words sent cold chills down her spine

She moved before James finished his last word. She untied her jacket with one fast movement and flung it at James' face before jumping aside. At the same moment the pistol roared but she knew it mussed her.

She jumped back down and ran as fast as she could. But James was much faster. Using his strength and his sharp reflexes, he knocked her down, pinning her with the weight of his body. She kneed him in the stomach before he had a chance to lay fully on top of her and used her hands to push herself up.

He caught her ankles before she was able to stand up properly and pushed her back down to the floor. They rolled on the deck, struggling against each other, but Lily knew that it was all a matter of time before she'll lose. The lack of food and the fact that she was tied up for hours and didn't recover her full strength yet, started to influence her actions.

Suddenly she found herself back on her back with James' hand tightly around her neck, and the pistol pressed to her forehead "you move and I'll blow your skull" he breathed.

"No…" she managed to choke up. He smiled ruthlessly "is that a plea for your life?"

"Bullets…"

He frowned at her and she knew that in this rate she'll be chocked to death before he'll understand what she was trying to say to him. "Air…" she gasped.

James narrowed his eyes and released his hold on her neck a little, enough to give her ability to breath but still prevented her from moving.

"What did you say?"

"I said" Lily took a deep breath before answering in annoyence "that you can't shoot me because you don't have spare bullets with you. You used the only one you've got already"

James wasn't going to admit to the kid that he was right. He only smiled coldly- a trick that always worked for him when he wanted to intimidate other people "are you sure about that?"

He thought he saw the kid roll his eyes, but in the darkness it was hard to tell. "Aye, positive. I recognize the model. Pretty old, but very useful for a daily use" he cleared his throat suddenly and looked slightly uneasy "mind getting off? This position is quite awkward for me"

James got up slowly and looked at the kid with a fierce gaze "don't do a sudden movement or I'll kill you with my bare hands"

"No you won't" the kid answered calmly. He sat up and looked up at James with a steady gaze.

"What makes you believe that?" he snarled

"Oh I don't doubt that you're able to do that but on the other hand" the kid stood up and dusted his clothes "you wanna get some answers from me, and if you'll kill me, you won't get them. And then what will happen to your curiosity?"

James grabbed the front of the kid's robes "would you like to repeat that?" he asked slowly.

Lily suddenly found it hard to swallow. It was rather unnerving to stand nose-to-nose with this man who looked like he was ready to rip her ribs out with his fingers. She didn't have the smallest doubt that he was able to do just that.

…_never let your enemies see the tiniest bit of fear. Your enemy will notice any weakness in you and use it at his advantage. The same way you'll do…_

She took a slow breath and ordered herself to relax. Gregor was right. She faced dangerous men daily in the streets. This man was no different. She met much more intimidating men in her life than this one.

"Look" she put her hand on his wrist and tugged slightly to release her shirt "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I'm not looking for troubles. Usually they're the one who look for me. So if you don't mind releasing me…"

James pushed the kid away and cursed the fact that his sword was lying on his bed "you're not going anywhere" he announced.

The kid looked at him and sighed slightly "aye, I know"

James studied him for another couple of minutes, trying to get to one final decision. The most logical thing to do was to kill the lad. But James was tired physically and emotionally from the day's events, and tomorrow he needed all his strength to start fixing his ship. It was best to leave this situation for tomorrow.

"What's your name?" he asked. He didn't usually asked for the names of the people he killed because than it would seem more personal, but there was something weird about this lad which he wasn't able to put his finger on.

"Ray. What's yours?"

"I'm the one who's asking the question here"

"Really?" Ray smiled in amusement "good for you"

James narrowed his eyes at him "you better watch your mouth kid. It would be a shame to lose your tongue"

"I see your point" the smile vanished from Ray's face but his eyes still twinkled with laughter "so now what? You're going to tie me down and put me in a small box, or are you going to put me in a room and lock me in?"

James didn't answer. Instead he scanned Ray from head to toe closely "where's the dagger?"

Ray raised his eyebrows in question "what dagger?"

"Don't play the fool. The one you stole from me"

"Are you calling me a thief?" Ray asked in anger.

"Yes" James locked his eyes with the lad in front of him "I am. The dagger with the black handle and the silver graving on it…"

"You mean the one that's tied to your waist?" Ray interrupted dryly.

James looked down to see that the dagger was back in its place. He frowned at Ray "I don't know who are you or how you did it but I will figure out"

A sly glint was suddenly appeared in Ray's eyes. One corner of his mouth curled up slightly "aye, I bet you will" he smiled suddenly, the laughter in his eyes increasing "good luck then"

Lily knew that returning the dagger to the Captain was not exactly the best idea, but she didn't have any other choice. It wouldn't matter much, she figured. She could always take it back.

-

Lily was walking from side to side in the cabin, trying to think what to do next. The ropes which tied her earlier lay on the floor abandoned. She was able to sleep only for only a few hours before waking up. She looked through the small window and saw that in a half hour the sun will rise up.

She stopped in her tracks impatiently. She knew that the captain was using the tactic of not telling her anything just to make her anxious about her fate. And- she was ashamed to admit it- it was working perfectly on her.

Well, if there was one thing she hated to be- it was a sitting duck. She put two fingers inside her boot, and took out a small thin knife. Thank goodness that Ned and Carlson didn't check her boots or her back. Including her father's dagger, she wore another dagger and two knifes that one of them she always used to pick up locks.

She put the small knife in the lock, and a second later the door opened with a slight squeak. They should oil the hangers, she thought before closing the door as quietly as possible. The corridor was, as she suspected, deserted. She could hear distant snoring from one of the doors and the creaking of the floor as the she walked down the corridor in the direction she guessed led to the galley.

She opened the door and entered to a large room where tables stood in the center of the space, and piles of dishes and large cooking pots stood by the wall.

"Who're you?"

Lily jumped when she heard the voice. She turned around to meet soft brown eyes which belonged to a large old man who was in his sixties. The man stood behind a large table which was piled with different vegetables, and was peeling potatoes.

"I'm Ray" Lily answered watching the cook curiously. For some reason he reminded her of Gregor- though she doubted that Gregor will sit behind a table and cut down potatoes.

"Well Ray, what're you doing on the ship?"

Lily smiled slightly. He even sounded like Gregor. He had the same look which Gregor had when he caught her eavesdropping to the conversations between him and her father.

"I'm the new watcher" she answered without hesitation "got hired the night before"

The cook let a low grunt but said nothing more.

"Would you mind if I'll take a snack?" she asked carefully.

"Why would I mind?" he gave her a piercing look.

"Because it's your territory" she smiled back "I only wanted to take an apple before I start my shift"

the cook let another low grunt before throwing the fruit in her direction "thanks!" she called.

She stepped on the deck and walked slowly towards the bow. The air was cool and she untied her bandana to let it blow her hair for a moment before tying it back on. The sun was starting to rise and for the first time she could look at the ship much closely.

Like she noticed earlier yesterday, the ship was in state of breaking up. She could see that the railing needed to be replaced in some places and bits of wood were missing from the top masts. The sides of the ship needed to be polished just to hide the scratches.

She grabbed a rope and jumped over the railing. She lowered herself until she was in front of the inscription which, she noticed, needed to be painted all over again.

_'The Lunar Marauder'_ she read. Oh well, she heard of more strange names than this one.

She climbed back up and sat on the railing thinking. The boat needed to be fixed as fast as possible that was for sure. It was surprising that she still could sail in her state. Lily ran a hand on the railing and looked at the ship's structure. Lily had no doubt that the ship looked like a very elegant lady in the past and felt slight anger and hurt for the ship's injuries.

What kind of captain will let a beautiful ship like the _'Lunar'_ to get to this kind of state?

"Don't worry baby" she muttered and ran her hand again on the elegant curving "I'll help you heal up"

"Talking to the ship?" an amused voice asked behind her.

Lily looked up to see Remus standing a couple of paces behind her "why not?" she smiled at him "people talk to dogs, cats, parrots, horses, pictures… so why not talk to a ship?"

"Point taken" he leaned next to her and looked at her in confusion "what are you still doing here?"

"I'm your official hostage until your darling Captain will decide what to do with me" she smiled.

A hollow feeling of dread gripped the insides of Remus. He straightened and nodded towards Lily in goodbye "don't get yourself lost" he said before walking away.

Lily watched him for an instance and then shrugged. He was a nice fellow, she could see that clearly. The only thing that she couldn't understand is why exactly he was acting so nice towards her. She shook her head, knowing that it's better to leave the questions later. The first important thing was to take care of the ship. Now where could she find a hammer and a few nails?

-

James heard a single knock before the door opened. "Morning Remus" he said without glancing up. He put his boots on and stood up from his bed. When he looked at Remus' face he saw that his friend was troubled.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"It's about the hostage. the lad"

"You're talking about Ray?" asked James, remembering the name the lad gave him.

"Yes. Are you planning to kill him?" Remus asked.

James thought for a moment before deciding to answer the truth "I haven't decided yet. Why?"

Remus took a deep breath knowing that what he'll ask is not going to be easy "I wanted you to consider keeping Ray alive until we'll anchor"

James froze as he heard it. He looked intently at his friend, trying to find out the real reason behind his actions. Remus might feel sorry for the lad, he was always much more compassionate towards other's fate since the death of his little brother.

James knew that Remus was full of guilt because he wasn't there when his brother needed him the most.

"Ray is not Charlie" he said in the end. He saw his friend stiffen and saw that his guess was right. "I know he isn't." Remus answered "but I like him and I want to help him"

"He's only going to be another mouth to feed" reminded him James "we have enough troubles as it is"

"He's got potential" insisted Remus "you saw it yourself yesterday when we fought against each other. He can be useful"

James frowned and considered it. He knew that the lad had some potential in him. he saw it not only when Ray fought against Remus, but when he sneaked to the ship without no one's notice and faced James without fear.

Remus watched his friend's debate and tried to press the matter from different angle "if you think that he's useless to you, than why didn't you kill him when you found him out?"

"I don't know" James admitted "there is something about him that bothers me, but I can't figure out what"

"yes, I've noticed it too" nodded Remus "it seems to me that no matter in what kind of situation he's in, he looks always like it amuses him to no end. I just talked to him on the deck and he didn't act like a normal hostage"

"On the deck?" James snapped angrily "what the hell he was doing on the deck?"

"I thought you knew…" Remus frowned at him.

"I locked the little bastard in a cabin" James said furiously and opened the door with a bang "that little slug better explain how he got out"

He walked in wide paces and saw a bundle lying on the floor. He turned the bundle with his foot. It was Ned. And he was snoring.

"Ned!" James shook him furiously "Ned wake up! Where's the kid?" he straightened and glanced quickly around "Ray!" his voice was heard even more clearly because of the silence.

"Aye!" came a response "jeez man, keep your voice down before you'll wake up everyone, I'm not deaf"

James turned around and saw the lad crossing from the _'Arcane Jade'_ with hands full of ropes and buckets. James walked to him in meaning to throw everything and to chock him down, when it seemed that Ray wasn't even aware of the danger facing him.

He walked calmly to Ned and dropping to knees, checked Ned's pulse. Satisfied, he put everything he carried next to him and straightened, noticing James with surprise.

"No wonder you looked familiar yesterday" he smiled "I knew that I've seen you earlier"

"What are you talking about?" James frowned at him.

"Well, you can hardly forget a person who throws a dagger at your back, now can you?" Ray smirked and picked up a brush from the pile "nice throw by the way" he called behind his shoulder.

James took a step to grab him but Ray avoided his reach "now c'mon" he frowned at James "are we going to repeat what happened yesterday night? I thought we already closed the subject when you won and I lost"

"What are you doing on the deck?" James gritted his teeth. He couldn't remember when the last time he was that angry.

"Fixing the ship, like what does it look like?" Ray raised one eyebrow and gave him a pointed look "something that you should be doing instead of standing there and glaring at me"

James took a steady breath. He never lost his control in front of anyone and by the amused look in the lad's eyes, it was exactly what he was trying to do "how did you get out?"

Ray smiled "through the door. You should really check your locks, you know? Did you figure eventually what to do with me?"

James smiled evilly at him and drew his sword out "I decided to let my crew decide your fate" he let the tip of the sword touch Ray's neck threateningly. Ray didn't even blink. He removed the tip of the sword away from him like he was doing to an annoying fly. "And that means?" he asked curiously.

"It means" James swung his sword over Ray's head and cut the ropes which connected them to the '_Arcane'_. He smirked at the lad and put his sword back "that you're staying on board of the _'Lunar Marauder'_ for awhile until the crew will decide how to treat you" he sneered at him "welcome aboard"

Ray didn't pale or let out any kind of sign that he was nervous. Suddenly James realized what the thing that most bothered him in Ray was. It was the fact that Ray was the first person who wasn't afraid of him. He wasn't intimidated and only looked like the whole situation was a big joke that only he knew the funny part in it. Didn't the kid realize that, most probably, he's going to be dead in a few hours? James wondered.

Ray smiled sarcastically "fantastic. Thanks for the warm welcome. Now do you mind if I'll get back to work? There's a lot what to fix around here"

"You sound like a lass" James said before he realized what he was doing.

Ray glanced at him, and James could see the laughter clearly in his eyes "thank you" he said seriously.

Lily watched the Captain walking away and giggled silently. She knew that provoking him was a bad idea, but if she's going to be dead anyway, when will she get a better opportunity than this one?

She wasn't afraid of him that was for sure, she saw pass that intimidating composure of him. He won't fool her with those threats of his.

She shook her head and took a brush to start scrubbing the railing. It's not like she planned to go anywhere. As long as the Captain held her dagger she's going to follow him till death. And by the way her luck was going- she'll be there sooner than she expected.

* * *

**A/N: it's short, I know, but I hope you liked it anyway. I won't be able to update the next chapter as soon as I hoped- sorry about that. but anyway, I wish you all merry Christmas and happy holidays! **

**Ruby89**


	5. A promise of silence

**Summery: All Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. when the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter, who swore to never let a woman step on his ship...**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything that has a connection to Harry potter. JKR is the genius behind all of it.**

**A/N: I want to give my special thanks to:**

**szabatka2, Apathetically Interested, Enchanted Princess Gal , bookworm2butterfly, Riauna, Blossom1098, Missblondie, cosmopolitan, lilyhermioneevans, LaughingManiac, james-s2-lily, Shopper-mania, Classy Lady Elegance, BrazilianPrincess, opalshine, gzsofarl, Dream4Eva91 , Animals are my LIFE, ThEiNsAnEoNe , Road-To-Dawn, CarolineL/J fan , elven cats eyes , potterchik, coreagurl, InkGothical, lilalex13 , Chelle-Lynn, bluefire-elemental.**

**Now you can see for yourselves what happens to men who provoke Lily too much…**

* * *

Deep breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter five

She was tied up. Again.

If one of her fellow acquaintances ever heard that Lily, the charming former thief who could escape from any kind of prison ever existed on earth, got captured three times in less than 24 hours by the same people, she could just kiss her reputation goodbye.

Lily let a small sigh escape her lips. The situation was completely ridiculous. As a young woman she had a fabulous reputation among other criminals. Disguising as the young lad Ray, she had a fabulous reputation as the best watcher and seaman. Now both of these reputations were suffering humiliation from the hands of one man.

She wasn't able to steal back her _own _dagger and she wasn't allowed to continue to work on the poor condition of the ship because their _captain_ declared that her work will probably cause more damage than good result.

If she could just have one opportunity to lay her long fingers around his neck… just _maybe_ her injured pride will be satisfied.

She gazed at the smug and snickering faces of the pirates surrounding her. Nine men, she counted. Some with light scars on their faces and every bare skin available, some with tattoos on their arms and chests. Their faces revealed their satisfaction of a fresh new meat to taunt, to play, to torture.

Lily bid back a yawn. If they tried to frighten her by drawing the tips of their knives on her bare neck and discussing among themselves the best way to slowly and painfully kill her in loud voices so she could hear as well, then it was her duty to tell them that the by the time they decide what to do with her, she'll probably die on her own will. Of the result of boredom.

"We could always cut his skin and let the cook to fry the flesh off his bones…"

Lily ordered herself not to roll her eyes. The more the pirates discussed her fate the less practical the suggestion sounded. Not only was she annoyed at her current condition, she was also insulted.

The men lacked completely of imagination and for some reason their suggestion always ended her limbs in the cook's large cooking pot. Were the men so hungry they couldn't wait to stuff their stomachs with human flesh? She could just imagine them licking with their filthy tongues her bare skin… she shuddered in disgust.

This was worse than having to feel men's lusty looks on her when she walked in the streets in a dress. At least _there_ she had an opportunity to threaten to emasculate them if they dared to lay a finger on her.

"What is going on here?" a deep voice demanded to know, cutting the enthusiastic discussion of the pirates.

Lily glanced at the approaching man. He was tall, with broad shoulders and the same flexible ease of a predator's walk she spotted the Captain possessed. A black mustache and short beard covered half of his face, but Lily could still see the thin line of his pressed lips which emphasized the hard glint in his dark eyes.

Tall, dark and handsome stranger number two, she thought with another sigh. Where are they finding such hunks? He met her gaze and she narrowed her eyes when she realized that she recognize him from somewhere. She searched through her memory to find out from where, when a picture of him sitting in a glorious couch with three prostitutes looming over him flashed through her mind.

Fantastic, she thought, she's sailing with the man who wenched and roamed through countless of brothels, including her friends who couldn't keep shut about the man's 'skills'.

The man stopped in front of her and grabbed her chin. She tried not to flinch back from his touch. God only knows where his hands have been previously.

"well, what do we have here…" his smile was the least bit comforting for her, even though a part of her had to admit how mesmerizing his smile was."I see we caught an intruder" a malicious glint passed through his dark eyes.

"You don't say…" she muttered dryly and jerked her chin from his grasp. The next moment her head was thrown to the side by the force of the man's back slap. She gritted her teeth angrily and returned to stare back at his eyes.

"Keep your cheeky comments to yourself" he warned her "I killed men for less annoying reasons"

Lily ignored her burning cheek and gave him a lopsided smirk. She received more painful blows in her life. She even got the scars to prove it. In her current bored mood she was only interested to figure out what it'll take for this man to lose control.

"Gosh, I'm sure it proved how mighty you are in front of your friends. Tell me, how many of them were younger than you and tied to a poll?" she asked sarcastically.

He punched her as a response. Lily froze for a few seconds, smiled up at him and spit blood at his feet "not a bad hit" she said, running her tongue over her teeth to check any damages and added "for an old hag".

Sirius' eyes narrowed in anger "that was for crashing that barrel on me. Don't think I didn't recognize you"

Lily let a small chuckle "oh yeah, I remember. How's your head doing?"

"Not hurting enough to prevent me from paying you back"

"Shame" she smiled "I knew I should have hit you harder. So" she said cheerfully, ignoring the rest of the pirates who stood around them in silence and watched the exchange between them "what's your rank?"

"First mate" he sneered at her "and you better change that tone of voice when you speak to me"

She yawned in his face, revealing two rows of white teeth "I would say sorry, but unfortunately when I'm in annoyed mood I don't think before I speak" she shrugged as much as the ropes let her.

"Than it's better that I'll cut your tongue from your mouth" he pulled his dagger out and slide the cool blade on her cheek. Lily eyed the dagger for a second before returning to look at him "your blade is not sharp enough" she said "you won't be able to cut even butter with it"

"What?" Sirius looked confusedly at her and then at the dagger.

Lily sighed "here let me show you" she released one of her hands from the ropes and ran a finger on the sharp side of the blade "see?" she showed her finger "the dagger barely cut through the skin. I'd say you sharpen it or buy a new one and take care of its condition. I can recommend of a few very useful ways to keep the blade as sharp and clean-cut as if it's just rolled out from the smithy"

Sirius put back his dagger and studied her for a long moment "and how do you know so much about daggers?"

"I once sailed with a friend by the name Blade who was a descendant to a long generation of blacksmiths. He taught me everything there is to know about the variety of weapons and their uses" and he was the one who made her her first dagger when she was only eight. Lily shook her head slightly to banish a pang of longing.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment "does James left any orders about him?" he asked the crew.

A choral of "no sir" answered him immediately. Lily who guessed that 'him' was referred to her gave a humorous smile. She turned her head slightly to the direction of the poop deck and yelled on top of her lungs "oi Captain! Your first mate wants to know what to do with me!"

Sirius looked to see James jumping over the railing and landing on the deck. By the look on his mate's face, Sirius suddenly felt sorry for the lad. James' draw out his sword and pointed its end to Lily's throat. She felt a small pain where the sword slightly cut her skin but didn't even blink.

"Couldn't you cut that wrenched tongue of his?" James asked his friend through clenched teeth.

"His dagger not sharp enough" remarked Lily. James ignored her interruption "you could use your sword"

"Inconvenient". Lily quickly closed her mouth when James' sent a glare at her.

Sirius looked at James "left it in my cabin. Why Inconvenient?" he asked Lily.

"The sword won't help you if you want to do a clean job. It's like taking a kitchen knife to cut a tree down"

James gritted his teeth and pulled a dagger that was tucked under his belt "then it's a good thing we have this" he smiled at her "any last words?"

Lily took one glance at her dagger in his hand and blurted "too messy"

"_What_?"

"Do you know how hard it is to clean blood of wood?" she cocked one eyebrow "if you're ready to spent hours scrubbing a big dark spot off of your deck, than go ahead" she pulled her tongue out in his face.

"With pleasure" he said and tried to catch her tongue with his fingers.

She pulled back quickly her tongue safely in her mouth "of course" she smiled cheerfully at him "foolish me- actually thought that you'd prefer to fix and clean up your ship instead of messing its fragile condition even more"

"I'll do anything to _shut. You. Up_!"

"Really?" her smile widened "then how about this: you'll let me work on the deck and I'll shut up till we port"

"Like hell I'll let you!" he snarled.

She shrugged "suit yourself. But you know that this kind of agreement will work for the benefit of both parts"

"We can cut off the flesh of his bones" one of the pirates suggested.

Lily rolled her eyes "we return to the problem of how to get rid of the blood"

The air was suddenly filled of fired suggestions which Lily dismissed as quickly as they came.

"Throw him to the sea!"

"I can swim"

"Tie him up and _then_ throw him!"

"I'm an expert with dealing with knots" she glanced at James "your Captain can assure you that"

"You can't swim if a cannon ball is tied to your legs"

"You don't have any"

"What makes you think that?"

Lily looked at Sirius and answered matter-of-factly "if you had, you would have used it in the fight against us. You didn't shoot a single time"

"Only because we save it for emergency!" a 14-year-old boy called angrily.

Lily looked at him and smiled when she recognized the young watcher of the ship "I'm flattered" she said "you wouldn't use a single ball in a fight, but you _would_ use it to drown me" she smirked slightly "that makes _total_ sense"

"We should choke him down" someone muttered darkly.

"Do you have the patience to wait six minutes with your hands on my throat till my body will run out of oxygen?"

"If he doesn't have the patience" James pulled out his pistol "we can just shoot you" he cocked it and added "this time it's loaded"

"Lovely" she smiled "and how many bullets are you planning to waste just to make sure I'll stay dead?"

"Only one" he pressed the pistol hollow mouth to her temple. "what?" he smirked when she didn't say a word "no complains? No excuses?"

She continued to stare at him with a small smile that didn't reveal a thing of her thoughts. Her eyes continued to sparkle with amusement, curiosity and slight weariness. No fear. Not a single damned glint of the tiniest nervousness.

James let a hollow sigh, knowing he was defeated by his own admiration for the lad's courage. Admiration that the goddamn lad sensed and used for his advantage. Lily continued to look in his eyes and sensed his change of mood. She pitied him slightly. Being won by your own feelings while your mind is telling you that it's a big mistake isn't something easy to accept. Unfortunately, it's either her life or his pride. No regrets, she reminded herself, he was her rival. Finding his weakness and using it against him is her only way to survive.

But who could've guessed that pirates with a conscience actually excited?

"Till we anchor" she said quietly "without saying a single word and you'll get another worker"

"One word during the sail and I'll kill you" James warned her, but she knew that it was only to sooth his pride and mind of his decision.

"Deal" she smiled.

"Your name" Sirius demanded, accepting the exchange as a silent agreement to spare the lad's life.

"Ray"

"Age"

"Sixteen" she shrugged "give or take a few years…"

Sirius blinked in confusion but let it pass "right. First let's get you out of those ropes…"

"Sure thing" she released her second hand quickly and untied the bonding on her legs with a quick ease. She shook her legs to let the blood return to their right course and smiled cheerfully and the perplexed expression on Sirius' face "so, what do I do first?"

-

Three days. Three _very_ long and tiring days have passed.

True to her promise, Lily kept silent all the time. But as a result to that, she needed to find other ways to respond to commends. She remarked mischievously to herself that her agreement with James only included her talking; James never said anything about whistling, humming or singing. So by the end of only three days, James was ready to shoot her down if he'll hear her whistle response one more time.

Apparently the rest of the crew had the same idea. Not liking the way their pray escaped so easily from their clutches, they all made a silent agreement to try and make her utter at least one word so their captain will do what he threatened. So, in the past three days, Lily encountered several 'small accidents' which made her regret her first thought that the men lacked any kind of imagination. The last 'accident' she experienced was the nest, which held several barrels in the air, came falling on the deck exactly on the spot she stood a mere second ago. She would have applauded to their efforts, if it wasn't for the fact that it was supposed to smash her body flat.

She had a hard time to choose what was worse: the crew's attempt to kill her, Or Sirius' commends. She let a tired sigh and continued to pull slowly the rope in her hands. In this very moment- she would say Sirius' commands.

Either he stopped her in the middle of one work and ordered her to do something else or he just ordered her a dozens of jobs to do, and tell her to finish them in a few hours of time. She suspected that he just enjoyed seeing her running from one side of the ship to the other. If she wasn't used already to this kind of treatment in her youth by Gregor, who wanted to see how long it'll take her to give up, she would've probably crashed another barrel on Sirius' head and make sure he won't get up from his bed so quickly.

Her only rescuer seemed to be Remus. He was the only one who took pity on her and didn't even blinked when she fell asleep exhausted in the middle of her work. Even though she started to feel like she was about to fall asleep in any minute, the only thing that held Lily on her feet was her stubbornness. With her knowledge of how to handle a ship, she knew that Sirius gave her a work which was supposed to be divided to four people. Accepting the unfairness of her situation, she bit back any complains or reproaches and always welcomed the first mate with a cynical smile and a merry whistle.

The rope started to slip under her grasp. Lily fell back to reality with a start. She dug her short nails into it and almost felt them breaking under the pressure, when the sliding stopped. She took a breath of relief and pulled it. The rope didn't move. She tugged at it slightly apparently there was something up there which held the rope back.

She tied it around one of the masts and rolled her sleeves back. She put her bare foot on the wood and started to climb up. At least up here no one can hurt her, she thought in irritation. Her patience was starting to run out. She felt that if the crew will cause another 'accident' to her, she'll probably…

She gasped when she suddenly lost her grasp almost at the end of her climbing. She fell down with her head foreword, wind howling in her ears before she snapped from her shock. She tilted her upper body backwards and was flipped upside down, so now her legs were falling down instead of her head.

She quickly pulled out her dagger and buried it till the hilt in the thick wood. She felt her fall slowing slightly, but the deck continued to come closer in a heart-beat speed. She bent her knees to her chest, and pushed forcefully with her feet against the mast, releasing her grasp on the dagger. She went flying like a bullet to the other side. Her hand quickly closed around one of the cables and she swung herself to the ground. She rolled on the deck several times before stopping sprawled on her back.

She didn't dare to think, or to breathe for a few seconds. She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth against the pain on her shoulder where she hit the deck. She took another few steadying breaths, moving her arms and legs slightly, to see if she broke anything. A weird sensation in her fingers made her look at them. She saw the sun glitters on her open palm and she rubbed her fingers together in puzzlement. Her skin seemed to be too shiny, and she new that only two things can cause such glitter. Sweat or-

Oil.

She wanted to groan at her own stupidity. No wonder the rope slipped earlier, or the fact that she lost her grasp on the mast. It seemed that both of those objects were dipped in oil, making it impossible for her to hold them.

When the realization downed to her, she realized something else- a sound of laughter in the air.

Those snivelly-

She wondered what Gregor and her father would've said if they found out that she let a group of men to tumble her down in the easiest of tricks. Probably quarrel with each other about the way she should handle them.

_'I say give them a little of their own medicine'_

_'No daughter of mine is going to lower herself to the same level of those sturdy idiots'_

_'And what do you expect her to do? Sit around and let them make fun of her?'_

_'Where is the pride in knowing that she actually gave up and did the same thing they did to her?'_

_'Forget the bloody pride. It belongs to the idiots. If she'll continue this way, she'll end up dead. And what good this pride will bring her then?'_

_'If my Lily was a lad I would tell her to stick to her sense of honor instead of the pleasurable satisfaction of revenge'_

_'Than it's a good thing she isn't'_

Lily rose to her elbows and stared at rest of the crew. Their laughter died when they saw the weird smile on her face and the deadly glint in her green eyes. "I sure hope you know how to swim, boys" she muttered slyly.

-

James, Sirius and Remus sat around the table in James' cabin, discussing the best direction to sail, when a loud splash was heard through the closed door. They exchanged puzzled look.

"What do you think was that?" Sirius asked.

Before any of then could respond a small knock was heard on the door.

"Enter"

Ray entered quietly and closed the door behind him. He faced them and flashed a smile in their direction.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"And no whistling" added James hurriedly.

Ray twisted his mouth in thoughtfulness and made a few rowing movements.

"What? You wanna go swimming?"

Ray cast an irritated glare in Sirius' direction and made the same movements again. Seeing that no men understood what he was doing, he sighed and looked around him to find something to deliver his massage. His gaze encountered the bottle of ink and he hurriedly took the quill and scribbled two words on a piece of paper before shoving it to James' hands. James stared at it for a few seconds and passed it to Remus.

Remus looked at the elegant curving and read aloud: "man overboard"

The three men jumped in alert and dashed out of the cabin with Ray behind them, giggling silently.

James leaned on the railing and searched frantically the water "where is he?" He felt a small taping on his shoulder and turned to see Ray behind him. Ray pointed abaft the ship, and James recognized with a start, the major part of his crew swimming after the ship.

"I thought you meant one man" he said to Ray. Ray smiled and shook his head. He pointed to the note in Remus' hand. Remus glanced at the note again and blinked in surprise. Ray didn't write 'man overboard' but '_men_ overboard'.

Ten minutes later, nine men sat on the deck, dripped in water and listened to their first mate lecturing them about their clumsiness. James, on the other hand, was watching Ray suspiciously. The young lad sat crossed legged on a barrel and watched with obvious interest at the scolding his crew was receiving. Every time one of the pirates sent a deadly glare in his direction, Ray only looked smugger.

"Can any of you tell me how the bloody hell _all of you_ fell into the water?" Sirius asked impatiently.

The men exchanged looks before nine pair of eyes looked briefly in Ray's direction. Unfortunately for them, Sirius caught their movement. "What?" he sneered "you're going to tell me that a skinny sixteen-year-old boy was able to defeat all of you _alone_? Are you pirates or a bunch of wailing wenches?"

Lily leaned back and crossed her arms. This should prove interesting, she thought in satisfaction. She wasn't allowed to utter a single word of complain in three days about the tricks the crew played on her. Now it was time those pirates will get the idea of how it feels. She caught the Captain gazing at her through narrow eyes and tried to look as innocent as possible.

She stood back up when Sirius stopped his talk and ordered them to get back to work. She gave a sly smile to every one of the pirates, just to make it clear that this was only the beginning and that she meant war. She turned her back to them, whistling a cheerful tone.

* * *

A/N: go Lily! Well, that's the end to chapter five, really hope you liked it. Thanks again to all my reviewers and my readers and please review any questions or comments. 

Cheers!

Ruby89


	6. Truce

**Summery: All Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. when the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter, who swore to never let a woman step on his ship...**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything that has a connection to Harry Potter. JKR is the genius behind all of it.**

**A/N: sorry for the long update, I had piles of school work before I got the chance to sit and write this chapter down.**

**Here's a point I forgot to mention last chapter: the part where Lily is guessing what Gregor and her father would've said if they knew what was happening to her, is actually two parts of her character which always helped her to decide her next action.**

**Her father's voice represents her conscious, which she usually fights against (you could see that every time she reminded herself not to feel any regrets)**

**Gregor's voice represents her survival instinct. You've taken a glance at that part in chapter 4 and 5, where Lily is fighting against James and use his weakness against him.**

* * *

Deep breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter six

The curtains were drawn over the window, casting deep shadows on the walls of the cabin. A middle-size bed occupied most of the cell's space and on top of it laid a long dark bundle. In a much closer look it was possible to recognize the bundle as a human body which belonged to the first mate of the ship, Sirius Black.

Being in his current state for the past 38 hours, all he could do was to lay still, pray or/and curse any god he knows of his headache, and fill his lonely hours by planning some very interesting ways to kill slowly and as painfully as possible, a certain skinny, toad-eyed lad.

A quiet knock interrupted his thoughts. "c'min" even to his own ears his voice sounded too weak. The moment I'm out of here, I'll tie that kid to the poll and whip him till he bleed to death, Sirius thought angrily.

"How do you feel today?" Remus closed the door, enveloping in the dark.

"Like someone is hammering nails in my brain" Sirius answered dryly.

Remus smiled slightly, and sat on the chair near the bed "good, so that means you feel better"

Sirius let out a groan and closed his eyes "once I'm out of here, I swear in god someone is going to pay" he said through gritted teeth.

"It was only an accident"

"Accident?!" Sirius put his palm to his forehead and sank back to the pillows "three barrels fell off their ropes and nearly crashed me. Cables were scattered carelessly on the deck and made me stumble backwards. The railing broke down under my slightest pressure and sent me falling to the sea. And all that in less than three minutes! Do you actually believe that it was a simple accident?"

"All I'm saying is that you don't have prove that it was deliberately"

"I don't need proof to know that it was that crazy kid. Who else could've done it?" he rubbed his forehead, cursing loudly when he felt his headache increasing. "Did James do something with him?"

"He tried"

"Tried?"

"His cat o' nine tails disappeared from his cabin, along with his bullets and fire powder. His sword appeared with honey on it and his guns were filled with flour" Remus shrugged "all in all, I say that whatever James was planning to do to Ray his attempts were sabotaged"

"And you keep defending that lad, right?" Sirius growled in annoyance "even after he tried to kill me?"

"He tried to help you to get out of the water"

"By hitting me with an oar over the head?" the first mate asked sarcastically.

"He attempted to pull you out with it" Remus corrected him "he apologized when the oar slipped from his hands and hit you"

"Apologized? How? He's not even allowed to talk!"

"He wrote his apology on paper, don't you remember? I showed it to you yesterday"

"You know bloody well that I can barely understand a single thing from his writing. How's the rest of the crew?"

"Alive"

"What?" Sirius asked suspiciously "what do you mean they're alive? What happened to them?"

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his chair "nothing too series. A few twisted ankles, that's all"

"_What?_!"

"Ned, Amos, Wilfred and Huck slipped this morning. They're in their cabin resting. The Cook already attended to them"

"What do you mean they slipped?" Sirius asked in a slow dangerous tone.

Remus sighed and explained "Ray was cleaning the deck, just as you ordered. From what he told- err… wrote me, he tried to follow your orders and clean the deck until it'll show his reflection. Apparently the four men were on the deck at that very moment. Ray wrote down a warning and they decided it would be amusing to ruin his work. You already know how it ended"

"What did he wrote?"

Remus pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. "_Don't come closer or you'll slip. If you'll leave footprints on the deck, the first mate will kill me_"

"Let me guess" Sirius commented dryly "they left their footprints"

Remus shrugged "obviously they couldn't resist the temptation. So now the four of them are in bed, the Cook complains that someone stole his bottle of oil and Ray is avoiding James for the past two days like the plague"

"Afraid, huh?" Sirius asked in mild satisfaction.

"I don't know" Remus stood up "you better ask him. I'll leave you so you could get your rest. I'll come visit you tomorrow morning"

Sirius barely closed his eyes when he heard the door opening again "already morning mate?"

"No, it's still dark outside, _mate_"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Sirius snarled.

Lily sat down on the chair which Remus occupied a few minutes ago and stretched her legs forward, ankles crossed "relax Mr. Black" she said calmly "I came here to suggest you an offer"

"And what makes you think that I'll listen to anything you've got to say?"

Lily smiled slyly and shrugged "if you have any intention to get up of that bed anytime soon, then you better listen closely. Besides, it's for the benefit of both of us"

"Benefit?" Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Aye" she fixed him with a pointed look "if you'll lessen your enthusiasm to kill me with overwork, then I promise that no more 'accidents' will happen neither to you nor the crew"

Sirius leaped at her, but she jumped out of his reach to the other side of the bed. "I knew it was all your doing!"

Lily crossed her arms and glared at him "when you'll stop growling at me like a dog and for once use your head, you'll see that my proposition is a reasonable one" she sighed and lowered her arms "look, I didn't start it, your crew did. And even I have a limit to my patience and tolerance. All I want is to get to port in one piece, nothing else"

They stared at each other for a long moment before Sirius relaxed and sat back down "in truth, I can' blame yah"

Lily swallowed a smile and nodded "people need to consider the fact that I'm all alone against thirteen pirates. I need to defend myself somehow. So" she said picking from the floor the object she brought with her and offering it to Sirius "do we have a deal?"

Sirius' eyes lighted when he saw the bottle of rum. "It's a good thing I believe in giving second chances to people. Forgive and forget I always say" he pulled out the cork and took a swig. He leaned back and sighed when he felt the liquor going down his throat. "Ray" he smiled and raised the bottle at her "I believe that this is a start of a beautiful acquaintance".

Lily watched as Sirius emptied half the bottle in three long gulps. One down eleven to go, she thought in satisfaction.

-

The galley was filled with laughter and loud yells of men. Smoke drifted in the air from the cigars in their mouths. Bottles of drink were held in every man's hand.

"Your turn, Cubby"

Cubby frowned at his hand and shook his head "I'm out" he said and placed the cards face down. He brought the bottle closer to his lips but lowered it in disappointment when he saw that the bottle was empty. The chair scarped backwards when Cubby stood up and swaggered away from the table.

"Mind if I'll join you?"

A tensed silence settled down in the room. Lily felt every pair of eyes on her, their hostile gazes making the little hairs on her nape to prickle in anticipation for danger. She continued to smile at them, her hands flat on her thighs to show them that she wasn't visibly armed. She looked straight into the amber eyes of the man she knew was named Diggory and said the three magical words which never failed before to get her what she wanted: "I have money"

Diggory stared at the gold coins she put on the table and leaned back in his chair "you know how to play poker?" he asked finally.

"One or two things"

Diggory smiled in attempt to look less frightening- which only gained the opposite result- and indicated at the empty chair next to him "take a sit"

Lily sat, picked the cards they gave her and leaned back in a calm manner "I didn' know if you'll agree after what happened between us since last week" she felt them tense slightly but continued to observe her cards intently.

"We don't hold a grudge" Wilfred said airily but Lily didn't hear the convincible note in his tone.

"An' it's a good way to get to know yah" Diggory added with an even wider smile. You mean my money, Lily thought sarcastically.

"How's your ankle?" she asked him in fake concern.

"Better. How's your back?" he returned with the same tone.

"Survived. I never thought that piling up the cannon balls on a pile of boxes can cause the whole thing to break down the moment you touch it. Nice work by the way"

Diggory smiled smugly "I should congratulate you too. I thought at first that you were some weak lad. But then you kicked us all into the water, and the last thing with the slippery deck proved me wrong. You're not weak but just a pathetic slug who thinks too highly of himself"

Lily smiled slightly, put one of the cards in the middle of the table and took another one "last trick was a small payback at you all, and you can' say I didn't warn you. Throwing you into the water had nothing to do with revenge. I just thought you seriously needed a bath" she flashed her most bright smile at him and added "of course, 'bout your last saying... it's not that I think too highly of myself, it's the fact that I think too lowly of you"

Lily jumped to her feet the same second Diggory and the rest of the pirates jumped to theirs. "You scrawny dog" Diggory spat angrily "you better shut your trap. I shot men for milder insults"

"Were they by any chance, caring wooden swords and milk bottles?"

Diggory pulled his pistol out and pointed it straight at her chest "you should watch your back" he hissed at her.

"You should watch from slippery floors" she smiled in response.

He stared at her for a few seconds before throwing his head back and hollering with laughter. He clapped on her back; nearly sending her sprawled on the table and put back his gun. "You're an alright lad"

Lily nearly fell back on her chair in relief. From past experience she knew that to make a man respect her she needed to play at the same rules as he did, and if she wanted to make a man like her, all she had to do was to act cocky and macho.

She pulled her chair closer to the table and picked up her cards again. She glanced up when someone offered her a swig of rum. She stared at the bottle before grabbing it and placing the mouth of it to her lips. She took a generous gulp and nearly spat it back up.

"What the hell is that?" she croaked trying hard not to cough.

"Rum"

"You're kidding" she stared at Hawk "this stuff is as bad as sewage"

"We know" he answered sadly "but this is the only decent thing to drink around here. Except water" he shuddered.

"Hell and back" Lily shook her head in disgust "try to taste the bloody thing before you buy it next time"

"The Captain gave you permission to talk again?" Eliot asked curiously. He sat at the corner of the table, observing the game, but now all his attention was focused on her.

"Of course!" she assured him "do you really believe I would sit here, play and talk to you while risking my life at the same time?" of course I would, she smiled to herself.

They continued to play for nearly two hours. Sometimes Lily won, but most of the time she continued to lose as badly as possible. The only thing which changed were the players she played against. Everyone wanted a chance to rob her of her money. She noticed amusedly, that the more they cheated, drank and won; they became nicer to her by the second.

In the end she stood up, claiming she needed her rest and left the table without a single coin less than she came with.

She grabbed another bottle of rum and closed the galley's door after her. She leaned back and rubbed her eyes "Now it's your turn, dear Captain"

-

James leaned on his arms on the railing, gazing ahead. The sky started to brighten slightly and the sea was calm and quite. He suddenly tensed, sensing that someone was watching him. He turned around and recognized immediately the figure of Ray, sitting crossed legged on the railing.

James narrowed his eyes suspiciously. How the lad managed to sneak around him without his notice?

It was only Lily's sheer luck that the Captain was the exact person she was looking for. She climbed up and swung to the side of the ship where he stood. Before she had a chance to sit comfortably on the railing, he spanned around and spotted her.

Either the man had a very good hearing or he developed a sharp sixth sense, she thought impressed.

James watched as Ray slammed a bottle in front of him and muttered "parley"

James immediately pulled his gun out "say again?"

Lily eyed the weapon wearily. She was starting to get sick of all the men who pointed their guns at her today. "I said" she repeated clearly "parley. I noticed that for the past eight days I didn't get the chance to negotiate about my part while working on the ship"

"I warned you once. One word..."

"Oh stop it!" she scorned "your gun isn't even loaded!"

"Thanks to you"

"The bullets are in your cabin, under the bed" Lily sighed inwardly "I came to offer you truce"

"Truce?" James cocked one eyebrow skeptically "between you and my crew?"

"No, between you and me. For some reason I have this feeling that you don't really like me"

James smiled sarcastically "I've no idea how you got to that conclusion"

"I think..." Lily furrowed her eyebrows in concentration "it was between the time you tried to cut my tongue and the time you threatened to punish me with the cat o' nine tails"

"The one which magically disappeared from my cabin" James commented dryly.

"I know" Lily smiled and added with mock concern "you should really keep an eye on your stuff. You wouldn't want them to get lost in this big ship"

One corner of James' mouth lifted upwards amusedly. He pulled a dagger which was tucked under his belt and started to twirl it between his fingers. He sensed Ray's attention on the dagger and added in an afterthought "good thing I didn't lose this" he threw the dagger in the air and caught it with ease.

Lily swallowed anxiously. That was just too cruel of him, she thought, watching her dagger being spanned in the air before being caught again. On the third throw she couldn't resist and caught it before he did. She held it carefully and tried to find any kind of scratch on it with her fingers.

James watched her with a knowing smile before returning to gaze at the sea "I knew it was yours"

Lily looked up at him before tucking the dagger safely in her boot "aye. Ned took it from me when you commandeered the ship"

"So you sneaked into my ship, putting your life in danger, just to get it back"

"It saved my life countless of times. Besides, it belonged to my father" she smiled bitterly "it's not like I can ask him to gift me another one"

"He died?"

Lily was silent for a moment before replaying softly "I think so"

James narrowed his eyes "you don't know if he's alive?"

"No, I'm sure he's dead" Lily said evenly "it's the fact whether he died because he didn't have a choice or he fell into a trap which forced him to..." she blinked when she realized what she was saying and to whom, and shook her head "forget it; It has nothing to do with you. So" she said in much brighter tone "what about your Dad?"

"Still alive" James said indifferently.

Lily watched him curiously. The cold feeling she received when he answered, warned her not to press the subject. "Have any plans once we'll anchor?"

James shrugged "fix the ship. Get a drink. Sail to Harott"

"How exciting" Lily commented with a smile "you've got business in Harott?"

"I merchandise with some people there"

"Dad was in the trade business as well" she glanced at him "though he was more on the _legal_ part of the deal"

"Your father was a shipman?"

"He was the _Captain_ of his ship"

"Your knowledge on handling ships...?" James started to realize.

"Was from working with him since I was little" Lily nodded in conformation. "Since his death, I turned to other sources of income"

"Like thieving?"

Lily gave him a pointed look "you can't steal something that's already belongs to you in the first place. And besides, I never steal, I_ loan_"

"With intendance to never give it back"

Lily opened her mouth to argue before she noticed the small smile on his face. The man was _teasing_ her and it wasn't even a blue moon! She closed her mouth and said seriously "you should be careful Captain" she smiled amusedly "people might start to suspect that you actually have a sense of humor"

She got up and saluted to James the same way she did in the first time they've met "until tomorrow, Captain".

Lily extended her legs forward on the boom and watched the deck, following James departure to his cabin intently. The moment the door was closed shut she waited a few more seconds before letting out a sigh of relief. She was all alone on the deck. Finally.

She took off her hat and bandana and untied her short braid; letting locks of red hair fell beneath her shoulder. She eyed them with a slight frown. No doubt she needs a wash and a haircut. She removed her blouse and the shirt beneath it, staying half naked except the cloths which bound her chest. She removed the clothes from her chest and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and shuddered slightly when she felt the cold air on her naked arms, back, breasts and stomach.

She leaned on the mast, staring at nothing in particular, her mind on the day to come. In another two days and a half they'll arrive at Harmony's Port, the place she could almost call her home for the past seven years.

Her fingers played with the thin chain on her neck. She traced the outline of the blue shell, like she did thousands of times before and stared at it gloomily "in two days the chase after you will resume"

Thank goodness that she was smart enough to call a truce. She looked down at the poop deck and smiled thoughtfully. She wondered if the crew would've been so cooperative with her if they knew that she had changed the ship's direction for her purpose, extending their journey for another four days.

-

"One more hour and we there" Lily called.

Remus smiled in response "I see you're very eager to get away from us"

They were sitting in the galley, spending their last couple of hours, playing cards. The rest of the crew was either on the deck or in their cabins, dozing away. Lily, her legs propped up on the table, waved her free hand in a disposed manner "not eager, _enthusiastic_. I've been longing to get to Harmony's Port for _months_"

"Aye" Remus frowned in confusion "I still don't understand how we ended close to that place when we were planning to make a stop at Fenton"

Lily bit back a smile and shrugged nonchalantly "don't ask me" she placed her cards on the table "straight flush!"

"Dam'n" Remus looked impressed at her hand and threw his cards away "that's the fifth time you win" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously "rather surprising. I got the impression from the men's talk that you were one lousy player"

Lily smiled innocently "must be beginner's luck. You have any plans once we'll anchor?"

"Except fixing the ship? Not yet"

"I recommend you go to Karley's shop. It's right on the port next to the 'Drunken Pixie'. Tell the owner I sent you, he'll give you a discount"

"Thanks" Remus looked at her surprised "can I ask why you're helping us?"

"Call it a goodbye present, so you won't forget me" she smiled slightly "besides, I love the ship and she deserves the best treatment"

"Hmmm, just don't get too emotional around the crew. They tend to get rather nasty"

Lily rolled her eyes "don't worry, they all like me. Just yesterday, Diggory said that I was the most amusing thing they've encountered since they drowned their parrot. Ned and Cubby shared with me a little of their experience, assuring me that if I needed a hand with the ladies they were ready to give me two and a tongue" she shuddered in disgust "I have no intention to figure out what they've meant. Even the Cook" she glanced at the burly man who stood behind his table and was busy cleaning his dishes "has tiny bit softened towards me, right?"

The Cook glanced up at her and gave a small grunt which Lily interpreted as "shut your mouth and keep me out of this conversation"

"I still don't know your name by the way" she directed her question to him "your _real _name"

"He won't tell you" Remus commented "I doubt that even James knows what his real name is…"

"Leon O'rbay" the cook grumbled under his breath.

There was a silent _thud_ when Lily's legs slipped back to the floor. She stared at him in astonishment and blurted without thinking "you're Gregor's brother?" she clapped a hand to her mouth with horror, realizing what she just said.

Remus looked puzzled from Lily's pale face to the Cook's grim one "you know him? Who's Gregor?"

"No one" Leon said, looking sternly at Lily.

"I…I got confused with someone else. It's nothing, just my mistake" Lily added hurriedly, forcing a smile.

Remus didn't look convinced but let it slip for now "I need to head back up to check that everything's is in order, you coming?"

"I'll stay for a few more minutes"

The moment the door was closed, Lily turned to watch the Cook who resumed cleaning his tools. "its better that Lupin won't know about him"

"Him?" Lily repeated confusedly.

"About Gregor and your connection to him, lass"

"You know…?"

"Aye" Leon wiped his hands with a dirty cloth and glanced at her "I know who you are the same way you now know who I am. I guessed the truth when you first popped out in the galley"

Lily watched him thoughtfully "I remember Gregor telling me about you, but I don't think I ever met you"

"Gregor and your father came to visit me and once dragged you with them. You're not exactly a lass who is so easily forgotten, even though you were only seven at the time"

Lily stared at him in surprise "after thirteen years you still remember me?"

"Gregor told me so much about you that it was impossible to even try and forget" he glanced at her "I heard you singing in the night once. That confirmed my suspicious. I don't think I recall anyone from the crew getting to such high notes"

Lily reddened slightly feeling a little uncomfortable that she had been caught so easily. "What else Gregor mentioned to you?"

"He told me about the little present he gave you" he looked at her neck "you're still caring it with you?"

"You think I would've been alive if I didn't?"

"Good point"

"So how come you didn't tell the Captain about me?"

"I don't want to cause more deaths because of that cursed medallion. If the Captain ever found out that you are a woman, he would've kicked you off the ship without a single hesitation"

"Don't tell me he believes in superstitions!"

"No" Leon sounded surprisingly sympathetic "he just had a very bad story with one of them"

Lily furrowed in confusion "as much as the Captain's love life is interesting, I don't see what it has to do with me"

"He made everyone vow to never bring a woman on the 'Lunar Marauder'. Six years have passed since a woman stepped on the deck" he looked at her "until ten days ago, of course"

Lily shrugged "well, you know what they say. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. It's a good thing that I'm leaving today" she straightened her hat and saluted to Leon "the next time you'll be in the area, come to me for a short visit. I have a feeling we need to discuss some things"

Leon watched the closed door and gave a short raspy chuckle "no doubt about that, lass. We'll discuss everything you need to know when you'll return" he watched the port through his window "because you'll be back, lass" he whispered "I'll wager my life on that"

-

Charity fastened her bodice when a hand lifted her chin and lips were pressed savagely over hers. She made no sound when she felt the stench of alcohol coming from her client's mouth. "Till next time, babe" the man sniggered.

"Anytime, sugar" Charity winked flirtatiously.

The moment the door was shut the smile vanished from Charity's face and she rubbed her lips instinctively with the back of her hand. She picked the money the man left behind and put it in her pocket. She stood up from the bed and opened the windows to let the scent of sex drift out the room.

She stared down at the busy street where people hurried past 'Madam's Virtue' house, the heaven place to any kind of man who had a few coins in his pocket. She rolled her eyes and moved away from the window, glad that for the rest of the day she didn't have to work.

When she opened the door an angry blue eyed woman with blond hair stood outside the door with her arms crossed. "About time"

"Sorry, Ange" Charity smiled apologetically.

"Use your own bedroom next time" Angel snapped and shut the door in her face.

Charity rolled her eyes again, knowing that Angel was only upset because there wasn't enough place in the brothel to do your job privately today.

She entered to her bedchamber and leaned on the closed door with a sigh. When she looked up she saw a young man sitting on her chair with his legs stretched forward and ankles crossed. He smiled at her and said in a deep voice "hello, sugar"

Charity bit back a sigh of annoyance and gave a very big, very fake smile "hello" she nearly purred "what are you doing here all alone? Wouldn't you prefer to find someone to keep you company?"

"I was waiting for you". Charity had distinct feeling that the young man was trying hard not to laugh and her smile turned a little colder "I'm sorry, but I'm done for today-"

"I'm ready to pay you triple of your price"

Charity stared at the man, trying to decide if he was lying or not, before deciding that he was actually serious. "Very well" she smiled much brighter "the client is always the first priority after all. So what would you prefer to do first?" she turned her back to him and drew the curtains closed.

"How about a hug?"

Charity froze in her place when she heard the familiar amused feminine voice. She turned around to see the man removing his large hat and bandana, loosening red hair which fell down and framed a good-looking face with sparkling green eyes.

"_Lily!_" Charity called in genuine happiness and hugged her friend. "You're alive!"

Lily burst in laughter "Why would you think I'll be dead? You know better than I am, that I have more lives than a street cat"

"When did you get here?"

"Twenty minutes ago" Lily sat on the bed and removed her boots "I thought to give you a surprise in another hour when I'm all tied up and clean, but I found out that my room is being used right now. Who's in there?"

"Lola and her regular client"

Lily's mouth twitched slightly but she shrugged "hope she won't forget to change the sheets"

"So where have you been all those months?" even though Lily was younger than her in four years, the two were very close to each other. So close, that only Charity knew exactly what Lily has been through after she ran from her mother's house when she was thirteen.

Lily shrugged and smiled secretly "fishing. I'll tell you later everything, but first I want to have something I was dying to do for weeks"

"What's that?"

"A hot bath!"

A/N: lol… consider this chapter as a gift from me to you for (late) Valentine's Day.

And as a bonus, I've got some good new and some bed news…

The good news is: next chapter, James is (finally!) meeting Lily in her natural self in the most "romantic" place in Harmony's Port (aka: the prison… lol).

The bed news? I won't be able to post it so quickly…

Unless… I'll bribe you emotionally to review to this chapter? Hmmm… what to do… what to do…

How about you decide about my dilemma? ;)

Ruby89


	7. Wanted

**Summery: the only thing Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. When the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. Now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter who swore to never let a woman step on his ship. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything that has a connection to Harry Potter. JKR is the genius behind all of it.**

* * *

Deep breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter seven

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

Under the words appeared the image of a man with shoulder-length black hair and piercing bright eyes which gazed behind a round pair of glasses. Although the glasses gave an ordinary appearance, it only intensified the dangerous line of the mouth and the cool gaze of the man.

Remus shook his head in disbelieve "I can't believe you did that"

Sirius rocked back and forth on his heels, smiling innocently "we needed to pay for the ship's repairing, and James _did _say to gather the money in every way possible"

"I'm sure that being turned in to the guards by your first mate was not what he meant" Remus commented dryly.

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly "we'll get him out"

"That's what you said yesterday! If he's going to spent another night in jail, he'll make sure that you'll replace him once he get to the gallows"

"Stop brooding mate" Sirius threw his arm over his friend's shoulder "it's a fine morning and I have every intention to enjoy the company of my special ladies"

"So you'll go and wench while James is freezing his ass in the prison cell?"

Sirius just winked mischievously in response "we'll send him one to warm him up"

"Black! You wretched old dog!" a middle size man with dark brown hair and blue eyes came towards them with a wide smile.

"Hugh! You scabbed slug!" Sirius boomed and clapped on his back cheerfully before turning to introduce his friend. "Remus, this is Hugh March, the best information collector on the both sides of the law. There isn't one gossip that this man doesn't know or heard. Hugh, this is Remus Lupin, my fellow mate on the ship"

Both men shook hands as Remus asked in interest "you're selling information for both sides? Even the legal one?"

Hugh smiled amusingly and gave a one-shoulder shrug "only if they pay more"

"Where are you heading?" Sirius asked, walking alongside him.

"Madam Virtue's house"

Sirius nudged him playfully "seeking a woman's comfort, I see"

"Perhaps later. I've got a small business to finish first"

"Ah, well lucky for you, my friend and I would be delighted to accompany you" Sirius lowered his hat slightly and muttered in a low voice "I've got some unfinished business with the ladies myself"

"I'm sure they would be more than happy to finish them for you"

The three approached the first steps of the three-store house and opened the door without bothering to knock. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the chaos in the room. Feathers were scattered all over the furniture, the expensive rug, even on the top bold head of a chubby man who slept huddled in a corner, snoring loudly. Torn pillows lay motionless on the floor. Armchairs and sofas were overturned. The only thing that seemed to escape the mess, were the teacups and the silver.

"What do you think happened here?" Remus asked worriedly "burglars?"

"Perhaps they're redecorating" suggested Sirius.

"No" a smile appeared slowly on Hugh's face "there is only one explanation to this mess" his gaze followed the sudden screams that were heard from the second floor. In front of Remus and Sirius' surprised looks, a girl jumped over the railing and landed on the floor harmlessly. "Lily" Hugh murmured with a smile.

A group of girls appeared in a heartbeat. The girl in the front waved her fist at Lily's direction. "Wait until I get my hands on you Lily! I'll make you truly sorry you ever stepped in this house!"

"What's the fuss Lucy?" Lily smirked back "one missing necklace won't upset anyone. I thought your clients were more interested in what's going under your skirts than what's hanging on your neck"

"Why, you little thief!" Lucy spat and grabbed the rail with more force "I should've-" she stopped and glanced down in puzzlement "did you just _jumped_ from here?"

Lily's smile didn't reveal a thing "maybe"

Sirius scanned the redheaded girl with interest. She wore a dark red dress with a low cut neckline that exposed her shoulders and the upper half of her chest. The dress hugged her waist and went down freely, ending in the middle of her ankles. On her feet was a pair of soft leather boots.

She wore no jewelry except a thin gold chain around her neck, which its end disappeared in the valley between her breasts. Her red hair was down, reaching just below her shoulders. She wasn't the most beautiful female he ever saw, but there was something in her composure that caught the eye of the looker.

"I must have been away longer than I thought" he muttered. He glanced at Hugh in puzzlement "when did _she_ appear?"

"Nearly seven years ago" Hugh shrugged "not sure. She just popped out of nowhere, looking for a place to stay"

"I probably was _blind_" Sirius exclaimed in astonishment "how come she's been here for seven years and I missed her?" he shook his head and added in more enthusiasm "how much does she take?"

Hugh's eyes widened in surprise and he turned around to look at Sirius "you probably gone deaf as well. You never heard about Lily? 'Tis more likely she'll shoot you before she'll let you touch her"

Sirius waved in dismissal "I never believe in gossip. What's the worse she can do?"

"That's what the butcher's son thought" Hugh added in more quiet tones "before he lost his front teeth"

"So what is she doing here?" Remus asked

"She lives here" Hugh explained "But she's not one of Madam's girls"

At that moment the quarrel grew loud again. The group of girls came down to where the redhead stood and started to exchange screams and yells.

"Shouldn't we interfere?" Remus asked anxiously.

"No" Hugh shook his head in amusement "unless you want to lose an eye, 'tis better not to interrupt their fun"

Remus suddenly realized in surprise that what he thought for screams was actually laughter. Some girls needed to lean one against each other for support.

"Talking about men like she's some kind of an expert!" Lucy called loudly "when was the last time you actually let a man to your bed? Or did they suddenly didn't reach your high standards?"

"My standards?" Lily repeated, suppressing a laugh "maybe we should discuss _your _standards. I wonder how you pick _your_ men. The higher offered? Or the best lover?"

"Huh!" Lucy exclaimed "for your knowledge my clients are blessed with both!"

"That's for sure. I saw Constable Larkin coming from your room last night. And he's sure rich enough to cover for his talents and his looks!"

"Well" Lucy smiled smugly "no matter how he looks, you can't say he left unpleased"

"Oh, shut up!" Lily laughed. She grabbed the only pillow that seemed to remain whole and hurled it in her direction "your gasps and moans fooled only him. He probably didn't get it from his wife for so long, he forgot how a true orgasm sounded" she yawned widely "oh baby, more… more…" she pretended to check the time on an invisible watch on her wrist and sighed "mmhhmm… keep it going…"

The rest of the girls finally collapsed from laughing so hard. The red-faced Lucy snatched the nearest pillow and threw it "I did _not_ sound like that!" she glared before bursting in pills of laughter "alright, maybe I did. But you can't blame me! Ever seen the size of his-"

Lily clapped her hands over her ears "no details!"

A loud bark of laughter pulled every girl's attention from the quarrel. An utter silence settled in the room. The girls either paled or blushed at being caught acting so out of character in front of the three men.

"Bloody hell" Lily whispered when she realized that she recognized all three of them.

"Sirius Black!" Lucy whispered in excitement. The name was suddenly sighed from every girl's lips, as they crowded together and sent shy smiles and suggestive winks to the tall man

"Oh _puh-lease_!" Lily rolled her eyes "why don't you all just go to him and kiss the ground he's standing on?"

"I was actually thinking kissing other parts of him…" Charity bit her lower lip, as a dreamy look appeared on her face.

Lily shook her head, knowing that it was fruitless to expect her friends to act normally when their brain turned into a puddle. She glanced at the two pirates in annoyance. These two were the last thing she expected to see this morning.

She sighed and came to greet the third man who leaned on the wall "Hugh! Lovely of you to remember to drop by for a visit" she called sarcastically.

Hugh laughed in response and hugged her waist with one arm as he dropped a kiss on her forehead "my apologies, Lily. You know how the business takes all my time. Of course" he cast her mock-hurt glance "I found out that you only arrived two weeks ago. Maybe _I_ should be insulted that you didn't bother to even come by and greet your old friend" he stopped when he felt a short stab in his back. He frowned at Sirius before rolling his eyes and presenting his two companions in bored tones.

Sirius took her hand and bowed over it gallantly "pleasure to meet you" he smiled.

"Charmed" she answered dryly. She gulped nervously when Remus took her hand next. She knew that he was not a person to be fooled so easily. He smiled politely and shook her hand. She noticed that his eyes were studying her face as if looking for something. She smiled awkwardly and nodded curtly.

"I've got a message for you"

Pirates forgotten, she turned her full attention to Hugh "massage? From who?"

"Marshel. He wants to talk to you. He's got some information"

"About…?"

"I don't know. He just sent me to deliver his words"

Lily pondered it for a second before nodding "all right, don't see any harm in going to him. Where is he?"

"In Harmony's main prison"

Lily stared at him in astonishment before rolling her eyes "_of course, _why am I not surprised?" she asked sarcastically "I guess he wants me to get him out of there as a payment?"

Hugh only smiled neutrally and shrugged "you know Marshel"

"Mmhhmm" she shook her head "fine. I was bound to end there in one way or another anyway"

-

_Drip, drop, drip, drop…_

James snuggled even further in his coat. His gaze traveled upwards to the small window of his cell. His only connection to the outside world. He exhaled slowly and stretched as far as he could on the narrow stony bunk that was supposed to be his bed.

The only good part he found in his condition was the fact that he was lucky enough not to share his cell with somebody else. From somewhere in the corner, he heard a small scratching noise. Besides the rats, that is, he figured.

He closed his eyes, praying half heartily to fall asleep. After three days, he got used to the stench of the prison, the low temperature, the food and the company of the little creatures with the small red eyes.

He refrained from talking at all, and after a few attempts of conversation the other prisoners gave up. He listened mildly to their quiet discussions, more to occupy his time than from true curiosity.

He opened his eyes when he heard a loud commotion coming from the entrance of the prison. He heard the heavy thumbs of the guard's boots and another- much lighter footsteps. He blinked when he thought he heard a girl's laughter.

"c'mon, how was I supposed to know that it was attached to her head? It looked like a poodle was sitting on her head, tickling her ear. I did return it back, mind you. How can you put me away for just a misunderstanding? I'm sure the Judge was only kidding when he said to lock me up and throw away the key…"

James rose up slowly to a sitting position. What a woman was doing in prison?

The guard and his new prisoner neared to his cell. The light from the few torches in the hallway showed the guard with his left hand closed around a woman's elbow, whose hands were handcuffed from behind, and was dragging her after him.

James watched the young woman who was trying to slow the guard's pace. "You're new aren't you?" he heard her ask. The guard didn't respond but she continued to talk nevertheless. "you probably got hired here when I was away. It's a shame they replaced the old officer. Amusing person he was, always in such a good shape. Of course, if you had any plans to catch me, you needed to be in good condition for the chase, or else what was the whole fun in it? But I'm not sure about his replacement. The man looks like he didn't get a lot of activity for quite a long time, if you know what I mean… is he by any chance an impotent? Because I'm sure it's not his wife problem. I think I saw her two nights ago with old Simon. Can't really blame her. He might be seventy year old, but you can't say he's lacking enthusiasm…"

James smiled unintentionally. The girl seemed completely out of place with those clothes and her cheerful chatter. He frowned when his gaze caught the glimpse of the handcuffs. The sight of them seemed strangely unnatural on her wrists.

He stared in surprise when the couple stopped in front of his cell. The guard pulled a ring of keys and turned the handcuffs to the light. The girl looked at him over her shoulder in curiosity while he was trying to unlock the handcuffs with no visible success.

"If you wanted them back you should've just said so" she mentioned matter-of-factly. She twisted the handcuffs a couple of times before handing them to the surprised guard. She glanced at the cell in interest "oh! I see that at least something didn't change around here. The floor is as dirty as in the last time I've been here. You know, if you hired someone to clean here from time to time, I'm sure the place will be civil enough to spent some time in it-"

"Get in here!" the guard snapped, finally losing his patience.

"Fine. Just don't you all complain later that the rats are partying every night-" she cried in surprise when the guard grabbed her and shoved her forcefully inside.

James jumped quickly to his feet and caught the girl before she fell to the ground. There was a loud slam of the iron bars and the heavy footsteps as the guard left. A complete silence fell again.

James glanced down at the head that was resting against his chest "you all right?" he asked softly.

"Still alive" he heard her mutter

James removed his arms from her sides when she pulled back. Through the poor light he saw her rubbing her wrists. He frowned when he thought he saw red marks on her skin.

"Alive but hurt" he remarked.

She shrugged "I received worse treatments in my life. Well, thanks for your help mister-" she blinked up at him in surprise "have we already met?"

James shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to scare her by revealing her his identity. Who knows what her reaction will be if she knew that she was sharing the cell with a pirate who was wanted for robbery and murder.

"Don't think so" he smiled "I'm sure I would've remembered a pretty lass such as you"

"Ahha, I'm sure you're telling this to every girl you save from falling to a dirty floor that wasn't cleaned for the past five years" he saw her smile "and I don't care what you're saying, I'm sure I met you somewhere before" she wrinkled her nose at him in sudden dislike "you're not that pompous idiot who pretended to be my knight in shining armor and tried to save my life last week, right?"

James chuckled for the first time in days "trust me; I'm not the type to be somebody's knight. Shining armor or not"

"Good, because I don't like them anyway"

James saw her staring at him and asked amusingly "what? What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that you laughed. I've no idea how long you've been here, but you seemed like you needed a little cheering up. From my own _long_ experience I know how boring these places can get"

James stared at her in surprise. He opened his mouth then closed it back, not sure what to say to such declaration. She tried to cheer him up?

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, I don't like to owe something to men, no matter how small the favor is. A help for a help. And the second reason is completely personal" she folded her arms together "you looked depressed, and I had no intention to spend several hours with a depressed man. It could be contagious. Personally, I would've been satisfied if I could coax at least a smile out of you. But laughter is much better in my opinion"

James looked at her in disbelieve before throwing his head back and laughing. He laughed so hard, he had to lean against the wall for support.

For one thing the girl was right. Laughing did make him feel better.

He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her off the floor. "a help for a help, aye?" even in the poor light it was impossible not to notice the wicked glint in his eyes "so how shall I pay you back?"

"Well" she cleared her throat a little nervously "putting me back down would be a nice start"

He was ready to give a playful response and put her back on her feet but found out that he couldn't. He realized a sudden fact that slipped from his mind when he first caught her.

She was _warm_.

She seemed to radiant heat wherever he touched her. He could even feel it seeping through his cloths. After spending so long in the cold cell, the girl seemed to be like the only source of warmth in the entire prison. He forgot the last time he held a woman so close.

She suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth and placed a finger to her lips. James got the hint and fell silent. After a few seconds he heard some kind of a shifting noise.

She winked at him and said aloud "but you don't have to, you know. After all, I completely realize that a man who stays a long time in prison, start to miss the daily pleasures of freedom. You know what I mean- drinks, gambling, women…" James felt his throat going dry. Was it his imagination or did her voice sounded suddenly softer, compassioned, _seductive_? "If you suddenly have a woman in a hand's reach, I can't blame you for not being able to restrain your actions. Just thinking about it makes even _me_ a little light-headed" she gave a low husky chuckle, disengaging herself from James' arms and moving closer to the bars "when you sit all alone in a cold dark place" she sighed slowly "your imagination just running wild of its own account" she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes "the heat" she whispered and sighed in the same time "lusty kisses all over your skin, naked bodies rolling on the floor, flesh to flesh, sweating, moaning-"

"For devil's name, Lily! Are you here to get me out or torture me first?!"

Lily burst in laughter and glanced at the cell in front of her "Marshel! So there you are!" she wrapped her fingers around the bars and smiled smugly "I was wondering in which hole they've put you in"

"You could've just called out my name" Marshel answered bitterly.

"And pass a great opportunity to pay you back? I don't think so. Have you any idea what I've done to get in here for you?" she shook her head and pulled a small knife from her boot. She put her arm through the bars and inserted the knife in the lock. "So" she asked casually "what did you do this time?"

"Nothing that I can remember. I'm here only because of Johnson Junior"

"He caught you sleeping with his wife?"

"No. he thinks the prat his daughter caring is mine"

Lily looked up in shock "Jacqueline is pregnant? Since when?" she sighed in disappointment "I've been away for only five months and Harmony is already breaking loose again. How come I'm always missing the good stuff?"

There was a soft click and Lily pulled out the knife "got it!"

She opened the door and glanced back at James with a smile "are you coming or do you prefer to stay here?" without waiting for a response she strode from the cell and down the corridor.

There were loud scattering of feet, before a dozen faces were pressed through the bars from four different cells "hey, hey, hey! Lily! Where are you going? What about us?" one of the man called after her.

Lily rolled her eyes "to get the ring of keys, of course" she called behind her shoulder "would you relax, Timmy?"

"It's a shame the guard didn't put her with us" Marshel muttered in frustration "I would've showed her with great pleasure, how wild _my_ imagination is running after her little speech"

A man who shared the cell with him, groaned in response "don't remind me. I'm still hard as a rock as it is" he shifted uncomfortably against the wall "those sighs of her can drive a man insane in a place like this"

James frowned when he heard that, but didn't protest. After all, he was thinking in the same lines when he held her. He stood outside his cell, knowing what he should do now that he was free.

_Get out of here_.

But he couldn't leave the girl behind. It was exactly like she said. A help for a help. And he was indebt towards her, whether he liked it or not.

"She's rather overwhelming when you first meet her"

James turned to look at the man who talked to him "who?"

"Lily" Marshel indicated with his head towards the direction the girl disappeared "I remember when I first met her. I got that same dumb look on your face when she smiled at me" he shook his head with a rueful smile "the girl has an ability to make men follow her like adoring puppies"

"She's always acting like that?"

"Usually. Lily has a body of a woman, an attitude of a three year old and a sharp brain of an old dog who knows all the tricks"

"Don't forget that she fights like a tigress and has more lives than the Devil himself" another man added. "A little advice, mate" he addressed James "don't mess with her. She may look like the image of a great-fun person, but she'll use and play with you for her purposes"

"Wow, you actually make me sound like a clever mistress who'll rob you of everything before moving to her next victim" Lily approached them quietly with an amused smile "but I think you got carried away a little. An attitude of a three year old? Give me some credit, Marshel. An attitude of a five year old- at least"

"You got the keys?" Marshel asked eagerly.

"Aye" the ring of keys was dangling from her fingers. "Twenty-three keys for twenty-three cells. If I'll start now I suppose I'll get you all out just in time for supper. Tomorrow"

"Ha ha, very funny"

She giggled silently and put the first key in the lock "so while I'm trying to find the right one to fit, what was the message you wanted to tell me?"

"Ahhh, all in good time Lily. First get me out of here"

"Hmm" her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What did you steal to get in here?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, that" Lily tried to fit the second key in the lock "I didn't steal a thing. All I did was saying hello to our dear friend the Judge. The poor block didn't rid of his migraine yet. He saw me standing at the entrance of the court and said…"

_"Oh no, not you again" Cornelius groaned, sinking lower in his seat. He cast a desperate look around the room, seeking for help. "Who let you in? I thought the door was locked"_

_"It was but don't worry about it, Judge" Lily smoothed her dress and walked forward with a bright smile "I didn't want to bother the guards so I did it myself. You should think about replacing the lock on the door. I think it's slightly broken"_

_"We did" Cornelius answered gloomily "yesterday". he cleared his throat and tried to collect his composure "why are you here, Lily? I thought you said that your career as a thief is over" he couldn't keep the begging tone off his voice._

_He had such a calm half year when that gal was gone from Harmony. Murder, suicide, burned property. He **enjoyed** it. When he heard rumors about her returning, he refused to believe them. He actually prayed to God that he'll keep her away for an unlimited time. Even eternity seemed too short. Lily was the only person who could make him regret his position._

_If he was able to loath that bright-eye girl, things could look so much simpler and better for him. But he didn't despise her, or loath her, or hate her. Oh no. it was far worse._

_He **liked** her. _

_He even thought that she was- he shuddered - **charming** and **funny**. He was certain that in some part of her she was a witch. How else he could explain his reaction five years ago, when she was first caught for stealing? He intended to give her a strict speech about right and wrong and give her a little scare so she won't repeat the crime, but when she admitted that she didn't have a place to stay, he was more than ready to adopt her at that very moment._

_And damn that girl for the deepest depths of hell!_

_She made him feel so… **guilty** for sending her to prison. He doubted that even if she stole his entire wife's cloths and jewelry, burn down their house and turns his two daughters into one of Madam Virtue's girls, he would still feel that annoying pang of regret every time he'll imagine her in the dark prison cell. _

_"Is there err… a certain reason why you're here?" he repeated his question._

_"Well, I was just wondering if you'd let me visit-"_

_"Cornelius dear! Oh- I didn't know you were busy" a middle-size chubby woman with brown eyes and hair stopped in her tracks when she spotted Lily._

_"Hello" Lily greeted her cheerfully and bowed slightly "you must be Miranda Fudge, the Judge's wife"_

Marshel snorted in laughter "you called her by his mistress' name? Well done"

"A small name misplacing" Lily shrugged, trying another key.

"You already used that one" Timmy commented.

"Really?" Lily looked surprised for a moment before choosing a different one "well anyway," she continued "it would've gone pretty well, if his wife didn't remember who I was…"

_"You!" the woman screeched at the top of her lungs before turning to her husband "what is **she** doing here?"_

"What did you do to her?"

"Hit her precious son's 'jewelry'" Lily shuddered in disgust "that snotty walking cask tried to kiss me and shove his sausage fingers under my-"

"We get the picture" James interrupted her, feeling a little disgusted himself.

"Sorry" Lily smiled at him before continuing her story "then she started to demand…"

_"Arrest her, Cornelius! Put that bitch away!"_

_"What's the point?" Cornelius asked tiredly "she'll break away again"_

_"I want to see her behind bars! After what she did to our poor little Tony it's the least that you can do!"_

_Lily snorted unladylike "poor and little? Your poor and little Tony sure thinks he's old enough to grope a woman's-"_

_"Enough!" Cornelius shouted. He sat back down with a dull thump and looked from one angry female to another "this is the court, and I demand for silence"_

_His gaze locked on the young woman and his tone gentled "Lily, perhaps it'll be better that you wait outside"_

_"No" she sighed "I'm afraid your wife is right. I should be put behind bars"_

_The Judge slumped back in his chair, rubbing his temples. The girl will drive him insane, he was certain of that. "You want to be arrested?" he asked slowly, trying to grasp the idea that she was willingly turning herself in._

_"Well, some of the fault **is** mine" she turned to look at the older woman "I ehh… **apologize** for the damage your son suffered on my behalf. I hope he's alright now"_

_"Better, no thanks to you" the woman answered with her nose pointed up in the air "despite your actions, his fiancée is now pregnant and we expect the baby any minute now"_

_"Apparently I didn't kick him hard enough" Lily muttered in disappointment._

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing" she turned to look at the Judge "so are you going to arrest me and take me to prison or should I do it in the hard way and break-in myself?"_

_"Guard" Cornelius waved his hand and sighed when Lily let the guard to clasp her wrists in the handcuffs._

_Here's the guilty feeling again._

_"You can throw away the key" he said gloomily "Lily certainly doesn't need it"_

_She winked at him in response and turned to his wife "well, it was nice finally meeting you-" she glanced at Cornelius questionably._

_"Cecile" he answered._

_"Right, Cecile. And by the way, I just wanted to tell you-" she twisted the handcuffs a couple of times before freeing one wrist and reaching towards her "that your hairpin is falling off" she pulled the small object off Cecil's head. With Cecil's hair including._

_"Oops…"_

"She wore a wig?"

"Mmhhmm"

"Good work"

Lily joined their laughter, choosing a different key this time and inserting it in the lock. "Not fitting" she announced.

"You already used that one as well" Timmy said suspiciously "at least three times"

"How do you know that? They all look the same to me" Lily muttered. She looked up and smiled at Marshel "so about that message…"

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Marshel asked angrily "I told you already, first get me out!"

"Now look what you've done" Lily clicked her tongue disapprovingly when the ring of keys fell to the floor "now I need to start all over again"

James shook his head, chuckling silently. He was thankful that he shared the cell with Lily and not with the rest of the men. He really pitied them. She was teasing them rather cruelly with the keys.

"Tell her the stupid message already!"

"Marshel!"

"She's doing it purposely, just tell her and we'll be out!"

"Alright, alright" Marshel gave up and said through clenched teeth "the gypsy was looking for you"

There was a small click. "Well, what do you know" Lily met Marshel's angry gaze and smiled sweetly "it fitted".

She moved to the other three cells and unlocked them after one glance at the keys. "We need to go. Now" she said when she opened the last door.

They passed two corridors, with Lily in the lead, each one of them preparing to fight in case they meet troubles on the way. But all they saw were unconscious guards lying on the floor. Lily's doing, James figured.

"How are we going to get out?" he asked

"The same way we got in" Lily answered "through the front door"

"I can just feel the smell of freedom" one of the prisoners called eagerly.

"No, that's Reyo" Lily smiled and glanced backwards "when was the last time you took a bath?"

Reyo smirked and moved next to her. He draped his arm around her shoulder and said "last month. But for you? I'll do it once a week"

"Sounds very romantic"

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" he inquired.

"I haven't decided yet" she shrugged.

"Damien wants you to come"

Lily scoffed "Damien can keep wanting. I'm not one of his girls that he can snap his fingers to do as he wishes"

There was a tense silence before Marshel interrupted it quietly "he's a powerful man, Lily. You know better than to disobey him directly"

Lily stopped and turned around to glare at Marshel "I know who he is and I know what he can do" she said slowly "but I'll never, as long as I shall live, let a man, _any man_, have control over my life. I'm not one of his girls" she repeated more forcefully "nor should I ever become one. C'mon" she turned on her heels and strode through the lest corridor "we're almost out"

* * *

**A/N: I decided to divide this chapter into two parts, or else it would be very, very long. That's the end to part one of _'wanted'_. Part two - _'wanted: the chase'_ - will be posted soon (hopefully).**

**Tolerate me a little longer, alright? I promise that next chapter will be only about James and Lily (except for the little part where James punches Sirius) **

**Thanks again to all the wonderful reviews; I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**I have just a small, very little favor to ask of you... is it possible that you drop a small review for me? i'm trying to reach the same ammount of reviews i got for last chapter. (I love reviews, so sue me) **

**Till next time!**

**Ruby89 **


	8. Wanted: The chase

**Summery: the only thing Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. When the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. Now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter who swore to never let a woman step on his ship. **

* * *

Deep breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter eight

"Why are you following me?"

James shrugged and shoved his hands deeper in his pockets. "I'm not following you. I'm just making sure you'll reach the place you're heading to, safely"

Lily threw an annoyed look behind her shoulder "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but what you're doing right now? It's called following. And I _don't_ need a bodyguard" she cast another look at him "I thought you said you weren't the knight in shining armor type?"

"I'm not" James said with a smile, mimicking Reyo's accent "but for you? I'm ready to make the sacrifice"

Lily was glad that he was walking behind her so he wouldn't see her smile. She didn't want to like him and she had no idea why. She glanced backwards again.

Alright, maybe she did.

It was probably because he refused to remove his stupid wide-rimmed hat that shadowed his features, so she was unable to see how he really looked like. Back in the prison cell it was too dark to see anything anyway, but from what she managed to notice, he wasn't that bad-looking. He insisted to keep his identity in secret and refused to answer any of her questions.

The bastard didn't even give her a bloody _name_ to address him!

When she and the rest of the prisoners escaped successfully from the maze of corridors, they all scattered in different directions to confuse the police. Only _this_ man refused to leave her side and appointed himself, without bothering to ask her, as her escort. She realized quickly enough that trying to dodge him won't get any significant result. He may not know the streets as well as she did, but he managed to catch up with her eventually.

Under different circumstances she might've enjoyed the whole game of 'hide and go seek', but now she just felt uncomfortable in his company. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from someplace. Her instinct told her that he was a dangerous man when provoked, but she didn't feel that he was dangerous to _her_ specifically.

Hell, she was confused more than she liked to admit.

"Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry, I'm irritated. You're slowing me down"

James bit back a chuckle, knowing that it'll only infuriate her more. She really did act like a five year old who wanted a new shiny toy when it came to finding out secrets.

He was unashamedly enjoying himself making her so frustrated.

She saw him walking by her side from the corner of her eye, matching her fast strides effortlessly. Her eyes narrowed when she saw his mouth curving upwards amusedly.

"I'm glad that you find something funny in this situation" she remarked in annoyance.

"Tsk, tsk Lily, you should really learn how to control that temper of yours. Even though you do look cute when you're angry"

"_Men_" muttered Lily and rolled her eyes "annoying bunch, the whole lot of them, with absolutely _no_ exception" she sighed and shook her head. If she had a coin each time she heard that stupid line… "_Please_ tell me that you didn't just say that. The whole bloody police are after us and you're _flirting_ with me?" she shook her head again "you've got some serious priority problems, mate"

"Don't worry about my priorities, they all in order"

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Really. First, dodge the police. Second, make sure you're safe"

"Third?"

"Rearrange my best friend's face with my fists"

"Sounds like fun"

"So where are we going exactly?" he asked once they turned to a sideway alley.

"To see the gypsy of course" answered Lily "and you're not invited. But I suppose it won't matter because you're going to follow me there anyway"

"You know Lily, if I didn't know better I would think that for some reason you don't really like me" he froze and rubbed his forehead, frowning "great, now I'm starting to sound like Ray"

Lily froze and stared at him. "What did you say?" she asked suspiciously.

He shook his head, his frown replaced by a smile "never mind"

Lily watched him for a few moments, realizing that her suspicious was correct. If he knew who Ray was, than she must know who the man is. The question is how to figure it out?

James looked around carefully, having a strong suspicious that they were being watched. His attention focused on a shadow just ahead of him.

Lily stopped when she heard a sword being pulled out. She glanced at the man first and then at the place he was staring at. "C'mon Nick" she called cheerfully "we've got more things to do today"

James looked at her weirdly. Did she just called him Nick? He saw her giving him a pointed look as if saying 'don't do something stupid'. He put his sword back slowly, realizing that she knew that they were being spied from the shadows all along.

He walked to her, not liking to expose his back to whoever was there. She smiled at him and linked her arm with his. He knew that she did it more to restrain him than for her own safety. The knowledge didn't make him feel any better.

"Did you just call me Nick?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, you've been following me for the past hour and a half and I'd like to call you _something_- unless you're going to tell me your real name?"

"No. Nick is fine"

She gave a knowing half smile "aye, I figured you'd agree. By the way, send my regards to Damien, Chester" she called behind her shoulder.

James turned when he thought he heard a soft giggle. No one stood behind them and the shadow he spotted earlier was gone. He stared at her "what was that all about?"

She shrugged "a little game that Damien's boys and me like to play from time to time" she looked up and blew a kiss towards the roof. James saw a small figure disappear in a blink of an eye. "They're better than the last time I've seen them" she mentioned thoughtfully.

James rubbed the back of his neck "there are more than just those two"

Lily nodded in agreement "at least ten. Just ignore them, they're harmless"

"You seem very close to Damien despite your claim"

"My claim?"

"The whole scene you did back at prison about not being one of his girls"

She was silent for a long time before responding quietly "I was very close to become one" she sighed before shrugging and saying "it's not like I keep my connection to Damien in secret. Everyone that I know knows exactly what I did since I arrived to Harmony. Well, almost everything" she looked at him again "ever heard about Damien?"

"Mostly rumors. Not exactly a person you invite for a drink in the local pub. How did you end up with someone like him?"

"The usual way. You probably noticed that I have a talent for stealing things"

"Must've missed it" he smiled a little.

"Right" she laughed "well, I was a dam'n good thief. Still am actually"

"And modest too" he commented.

She punched him lightly in the shoulder "hey! Without my skills you would still be in that stinky cell, moping all around the place"

"Moping? Me?"

She rolled her eyes "_anyway_" she continued "our paths crossed a couple of times. On very rare occasions I asked for his help and in return I did some favors to him"

James stopped in his tracks. He wasn't supposed to be surprised, he heard of such deals in his life. It wasn't uncommon in the underground business for women to give themselves to men as a payment.

Lily smiled. She didn't need to see his expression to guess what he was thinking. "I'm not mad enough to sleep with him. He wants from me more than just my body. He wants to possess me, like I'm some kind of a pretty little trophy" her mouth twisted bitterly "He made that very clear"

"How old you were when you met?" James asked. In truth he wanted to inquire how she paid Damien for his assistants. He was certain that Damien wanted an equal or even higher price.

"I don't know" she frowned "fifteen-sixteen? I became a thief around fourteen and a whole year passed before my reputation reached him. Let's just say that he was rather surprised that there was a _female_ thief that wasn't under his commend. When we met he offered me his protection"

"And you refused"

"Ehh… no. Not exactly. You know that getting an offer like that from a powerful man like Damien is a chance of a lifetime. People are ready to kill for an offer I received just because I stole a couple of jewelry. You need to be crazy or extremely stupid to refuse his offer. I happened to be both at that time. But… more stubborn than stupid, I suppose"

"So you agreed" James said emotionlessly.

"No. I couldn't agree and I couldn't refuse. You've got a serious death wish if you decide to act by one of them"

"So what did you do in the end?"

"He agreed to let me do small jobs for him"

James grabbed her elbow and spanned her around forcefully "are you mad?" he called furiously "do you know what you get yourself into? You don't just play with men like Damien and get off the hook. Working for him means that you may not live the next day if you fail him. Is your life so meaningless in your opinion, you're ready to risk it each time you go out to do his dirty work?"

Lily's eyes narrowed angrily "I didn't ask for your opinion about my life. You wanted to know about my connection to Damien so I told you. You don't like it? Your problem. I dealt with Damien for five years, so don't tell me that I don't know what I'm doing" she glared at him "and I don't see what it's any of your business. Why on earth do you care what I do?"

James had a sudden strong urge to shake her until her teeth rattled and she'll start thinking in reason. The woman was much crazier than he first realized! Talking about risking her life like it was a daily walk in the park. he was ready to grab her and…

…rip her dress off and press her against the wall; kiss her thoroughly until she tremble with need; make love to her so many times, she'll forget her own name alongside any other stupid intentions to work for Damien again…

He closed his eyes to block the sudden thoughts. Hell, what was happening to him?

"When was the last time you've been with a woman?"

He opened his eyes to see her standing in front of him with her hands on her waist and her head tilted slightly to the side. "What?"

"When was the last time you've been with a woman?" she repeated.

He stared at her in puzzlement "why do you ask?"

She let a low whistle "that long heh? That sure explains some things"

"What things?"

Her eyes darted down his front before she met his gaze with a raised eyebrow. He felt the back of his neck heat up. He crossed his arms and looked down at her "You don't look surprised" he bit off.

She shrugged "I usually get the same reaction from every man wherever I go. It's easy to guess what's going on in their mind once they start to undress me with their eyes"

He smiled coolly, more than ready to pop the bubble of her self-confidence in her affects on _every_ man alive "I hope you don't expect me to apologize. I've been deprived of a woman's company for nearly three months, so I suppose that any plain girl will arouse my interest"

She arched one eyebrow skeptically, smiling slightly. He was not telling the whole truth and they both knew it. She leaned against the wall and stared at him with her arms crossed.

"Aren't we going to continue in our way?" he finally asked.

"No" she answered simply.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still angry with you and I want to hear you say that you're sorry"

James stared at her in half disbelieve and half anger "sorry?" he repeated.

Her face brightened immediately "good. You're forgiven". She skipped ahead of him a few paces before turning around "c'mon, you better walk faster if you intend to get anywhere today"

"You're unbelievable, do you know that?" he called after her. The sound of her laughter was the only response he received.

He shook his head and ran to catch up with her. He stopped when they walked in the middle of a crowded market. Stands stood one next to each other in endless rows; Peddlers were yelling the values of their merchandise, some arguing with their clients about the price. Children were running freely between people's legs, squealing and laughing. Women rushed pass the goods, their hands carrying full begs. Men stood in groups, talking among themselves. The overall noise was so loud; James found it hard to even hear himself think.

He felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down to see Lily smiling up at him "welcome to Harmony's market center!" she yelled over the noise.

She turned when she thought she heard a soft whistle. She jumped on the nearest barrel and looked around carefully. She cursed loudly and jumped back down. She grabbed James' arm and pointed at the direction where five policemen were running towards them.

"How fast do you run?" James asked, pulling her after him towards the crowd.

She glanced at the policemen again "fast enough to make sure they won't be able to keep up"

-

The bell over the door of the dress shop chimed gently, signifying that new costumers entered inside. Katie who was busy in the back room called "coming!" before straightening and dusting off her dress. She placed a big happy smile on her face before closing the back room door and turning around.

"How can I be of- Lily?"

The redhead raised her hand in greeting, breathing hard. Katie frowned in concern and rushed to her side "are you alright? Do you want water?"

"No… I'm-I'm fine. We just ran pass four streets from the-" she waved her hand as to complete her sentence. She took a steady breath and sighed "I'm fine now"

"We…?" Katie repeated before noticing that another person was in her shop. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock when she saw the tall man who leaned against the wall, his breathing unsteady as well. Broad-shoulder, the hat sitting low on his head shadowing his face, and with his sweaty shirt glued to his body showing all his muscles, he fulfilled Katie's imaginary bandit profile perfectly. The image caused chills of excitement and anxiety run down Katie's back.

It was one thing to let Lily hide in the shop when the owner wasn't present, but quite another to let a real criminal hide in here as well. She glanced worriedly at Lily. But if her friend was hanging with this man, it meant that he wasn't that horrible, right? She really hoped so…

"This is Nick" Lily introduced, waving at the man's direction.

Nick glanced at her for a moment, and nodded once.

"Nice to meet you" Katie answered nervously. It was hard to keep her attention away from the man "so wh-what do you need?"

"A little disguise if you wouldn't mind"

Katie's head snapped quickly to glare at Lily "absolutely not! Did you forget what happened to the last dress I lent you? It came back in _shreds_"

"Katie, _please_" Lily put her hands together in a begging position "I need a disguise for just a couple of hours. The police recognize me in the street faster than I can say "run! Chicken on the loose!""

"Why would you say…?" Katie furrowed and shook her head to clear her thoughts "no. absolutely not"

Lily crossed her arms "I frankly don't see about what you complain. I always paid on the dresses I accidentally damaged. Hell, I probably paid you more than all your clients put together!"

"I said NO"

"Fine" Lily sighed "I really wanted to avoid the subject but you left me with no choice. If you won't help me, don't be surprised if your big brother will find out exactly what you're doing after your work with his best mate"

Katie's eyes widened in alarm "you wouldn't"

Lily just smiled sweetly in return "try me"

Katie sighed in surrender "_fine_. What do you need?"

"A lady's dress, something light that won't draw attention"

"What about your ehh… companion?"

Lily glanced at the man before turning to look at Katie with raised eyebrows "I don't think he's gonna look good in a dress. Unless you think otherwise…?"

Katie blushed when the man stared at her, his mouth tilted slightly in amusement "I'll wait my turn" he said "hopefully you'll find something to fit me that won't include a woman's garment"

Katie blushed even further and started to stutter "I…I ehh…Em… o-of…"

Lily snapped her fingers in front of Katie's eyes and lowered her voice so James won't hear "earth to Katie! I know Nick looks very dangerous, dashing and all but I need the dress in- well, _now_ actually. And you making big calf's eyes at him _is not_ helping me"

Katie blinked and glared at Lily "I'm not making any _calf's eyes_"

"Want me to bring a mirror?" Lily asked dryly.

"Urgh! Just follow me; I have the thing you're looking for"

Ten minutes later Lily came out, wearing a long bright peach-color dress with round sleeves and high neckline. She spanned in her place and looked at James in question "what do you think?"

James looked her up and down slowly before shrugging and saying "nice color"

"Aye, I think so too" she walked to one of the full-size mirrors and twirled in front of it "I look like one of those characters from the books my mother used to read"

"Romance novels?" Katie asked, eyeing the dress to make sure it was sitting perfectly on Lily.

"No. those horror books where the heroine is dying in the end" she tugged at a wrinkle in the dress before sinking in a graceful bow in front of the mirror. She raised her head slightly and smiled at her reflection "it actually reminds me of the time Petunia made me her dress doll and forced me to wear those hideous dresses with those bloody corsets. After one day of pure torture I was lucky that the experience was postponed in the following weeks"

"What happened?"

"Someone let the dogs in her room and they tore the whole place out" she turned around and smirked "shame isn't it?"

"I'm sure you've been devastated by the news" Katie giggled lightly. She extended a matching hat to Lily and helped her to tie her hair upwards beneath it. "Now, remember to keep the hat on your head all the time. And here's a fan – you know how to use it, right? Ah, well never mind. And for the final touch…!"

Lily stared down at the last garment Katie presented to her. "What are they?" she asked slowly.

"Your shoes of course!"

"Shoes with four-inch heels? No thanks. I'm staying in my boots"

Katie looked at her in disapproval "ladies don't wear boots"

"And ladies sure never got hunted by the police. How do you expect me to run in these?"

"Simple. You don't run. Ladies _never_ run to any place"

"Who can blame them?" Lily snorted "they'll break their neck the second they'll try to move"

Katie sighed, knowing that it was impossible to fight against Lily's stubbornness.

"I suppose it's my turn now" James stepped towards Katie.

Katie jumped, startled. She completely forgot that the man was still present in the shop. She opened her mouth and closed it again making a small sound of agreement.

Behind him Lily smiled and mouthed 'calf's eyes'. Katie narrowed her eyes at her and said very formally "come this way, sir".

-

"You don't look like a gentleman with that hat"

"You don't look like a lady in those boots"

"Well, I am _no_ lady"

"And I am _no_ gentleman"

Lily rolled her eyes "are you going to repeat everything I say?"

James smiled and patted her hand which rested on the crook of his elbow "honestly _dear_, no need to get so upset. Don't forget that we are a married couple"

Lily pretended to shudder "_pretending_ to be, don't forget that. I don't want to get any nightmares for the next fifty years. And don't call me dear"

"How about 'honey'?"

"How about a broken nose?"

"Are you always this violent?" he asked amusedly.

Lily looked around for any glimpse of a policeman and didn't answer the question.

They walked down the street with no visible purpose, passing people who didn't bother to take a second glance at them. To Lily's great satisfaction, the plan was working perfectly, even though she felt a little jumpy walking so close to her partner.

She blinked in confusion. Since when did she start thinking of her unwelcome 'bodyguard' as her partner? She never took partners. It always dragged questions she had no intention to answer.

She looked up and tensed when she saw two policemen and a weeping woman surrounding a tall lean young man, a few years older than her, who looked from one policeman to another with an innocent and confused look on his face. He suddenly looked up and his blue-green eyes locked with hers.

"Dante" she whispered.

"You know him?" James muttered under his breath, noticing the young man tugging at his earlobe nervously and glancing hopefully at Lily.

"Of course I know him!" Lily said angrily, snapping her fan against her thigh "that bloody idiot!" she removed her hand from James' grasp and marched straight towards the little group.

"This man broke into my house…" Lily heard the woman cry as she got closer "and then he robbed me of-of _everything_- and I j-just didn't know what to-to do" the young woman's cry turned into a loud wail which caused more than one man to flinch.

Lily frowned. The woman was clearly lying through her teeth. She knew how Dante worked in the field, and he never robbed women just like that. It was below his sense of honor. His corrupted and twisted sense of honor, Lily corrected herself.

Dante seemed to think so as well, the disgust in his eyes was very clear while his face was still masked in that concerned and puzzled look.

"Kiki, sweetheart, why are you doing this to me?" he asked miserably "I thought we had so much _fun_ yesterday night"

Alright, Lily smirked, _now_ it sounded like Dante's technique. The man always liked mixing pleasure with business, no matter the consequences.

The policeman looked at her with raised eyebrows "I thought you said that you never met the man before, miss"

The woman blushed furiously and started to bubble "well… of course I didn't. I mean- I mean I met him only two days ago but that- don't you think that… he invited me for one drink but… the_ point_ is, that this man _robbed_ my house! So don't just… _stand there_. Do something!"

Lily took it as her signal to interfere. "Tomas Graywell! I should've known it was you! You shameless scum, do you know how much you made your mother and me worry?" she raised her closed fan and hit it over Dante's head.

"Excuse me ma'am, but do you know this man?"

"Of course I know him" she sneered "that's my good-for-nothing distinct cousin from my father's side. He's the grandson of my grandmother's sister trice removed of my uncle's niece. And my fiancé, unfortunately. He ran from our wedding a few days ago"

"Can you blame me?" Dante rubbed the back of his head where she hit him and scowled at her "when I tried to kiss you, you nearly beheaded me with the kitchen knife"

Lily crossed her arms "you expected me to give you such privileges before our wedding night? Not to mention that I caught you with your pants down and with the maid right after our parents announced our engagement" she pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and dabbed at the corners of her eyes "I'm sorry" her voice was a little shaking "but to remember the look of uncle Davy as he and I encountered that disgraceful scene…"

"If I recall correctly, our dear Uncle Davy spilled wine from his nostrils and said "well done, sonny" before getting down to find another bottle"

Lily hid her smile behind the handkerchief when Dante winked at her secretly.

"Just wait till I tell your mother, Tomas! She'll make sure your grandfather will kick you out of his will and you'll remain penniless to the last day of your life!" she turned her back to him and looked coolly at the woman who watched the whole scene with wide glistering eyes. Lily sneered at her and said in a low voice "and _you_ should be ashamed of yourself. Acting like a light-skirt with the marquis is one thing, but to lie and accuse him of stealing your belongings just to get your little fake nails on his fortune, is just _pathetic_"

"What? Marquis?" the woman squeaked "b-but he did- I, I saw him take my gold when he thought that I was sleeping…"

Dante stepped forward with a convincing hurt face "me? Why should I steal anything if I get a fortune the moment I marry _her_?" he pointed with his chin at Lily's direction who scoffed at him in return and hit him with her fan again.

Dante grabbed her elbow and pulled her against him "I thank you for helping me out, Lily" he whispered in her ear "but can you stop hitting me with that thing with such enthusiasm?"

"Nope" she smiled back and hit his arm just to emphasize her point "let go of me you pathetic excuse for a man! You have no right to touch me! Not unless you're ready to propose to me like an honorable man" she yelled and dropped her voice again "don't you think we better close this show before they get suspicious?"

He sighed dramatically and took her hand in his, dropping to one knee "Marie, you're the mistress of my darkest nightmares- err… I mean dreams. It would be my greatest horror-" he coughed "_honor_, if you agree to be my w-" he gulped before stretching a wide smile and saying "wife. And God should hit me with a bolt of lightening if I'm not sincere about my intentions towards you" he looked at the sky with such a hopeful expression; Lily had to bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"Well" she said thoughtfully "I suppose if you agree to elope with me…"

Dante smiled, looking like he has an extremely painful toothache. "of course, whatever you say darling. I recommend we should go to the nearest inn to celebrate our reunion" then he muttered under his breath "hopefully I'll be drunk enough to forget the whole ceremony by morning" he looked around him desperately when his gaze rested on their audience and brightened "but perhaps the police still wants to arrest me"

"Arrest you?" Lily spat and whirled around at the policemen who took a step backwards "well? You intend to arrest my soon-to-be-husband?"

They exchanged a nervous look before one of them blurted "well ahhh…"

"Maybe I should discuss this with your officer" Lily said threateningly "I sure would like to know what he has to say about his men arrest a high-class man because of groundless accusations"

"Oh no! No need, miss" one of them said hurriedly "we're not going to do anything to your fiancé" he bowed to them both "good day your highness, and congratulations"

"Thank you" Lily smiled sweetly before turning to her fiancé "Tomas come!"

"Yes dear" Dante answered, looking like a beaten puppy.

"The first thing we do after we get married, is to get you a new tailor. We better get you out of these ugly cloths. You look like a beggar, for heavens sake!"

"Of course dear" Dante sighed, tailing after her.

-

They leaned against the wall, shaking with laughter.

He hugged her suddenly and spanned her in circles "great improvisation, Lily. I missed our little games. Which brings up the question: where the hell where you hiding all these months?"

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "aww, admit it, Dante, you _missed_ me!"

"I admit that Harmony wasn't the same without you" he smiled back. He pushed her suddenly behind him and turned around with a knife in his hand. His blue-green eyes were cold as he stared at the gentleman who stood in front of him.

"I don't know who you are, but you better turn around and go the way you came from if you don't want trouble, mister" he said calmly.

James smiled back and pulled his sword out "and what if I do?"

Lily rolled her eyes and stepped between them "if you're done showing off your shining toys, gentlemen, I'd appreciate it if you put them away"

"You know him?" Dante asked her, still keeping his gaze on the man.

"Aye, met him this morning. He's with me. Dante, this is Nick. Nick, this is Dante" she looked from one man to another before sighing and turning away "fine, go have your fight. I don't have time for this. Just do me a favor and don't kill each other in the process"

"Hey! Where are you going?" Dante called after her, lowering his knife when he saw the other man do that as well.

"To the gypsy. And if you even suggest escorting me, I'll break all your fingers!" she called behind her shoulder.

Dante smirked and shook his head "I know you will. So I'll see you tonight?"

She turned around in mid step and shrugged helplessly "I'm still not sure. I think I'll skip, just to make Damien a little angry"

"Who cares about Damien? _I'm_ inviting you personally. Besides, we could use your voice" he narrowed his eyes at her and lowered his voice in a warning "don't make me beg, Lily. You know you can never resist my begging"

"Alright, alright" she laughed and put her arms in front of her in surrender "I'll come, I promise. But don't think that just because I love you, I'll forgive you that easily"

"We'll see about that" he smirked and kissed the tip of her nose before tapping on her hat lightly with his finger "cute hat and I like the lady-like haircut too. But get rid of the dress, it's a crime to hide a pretty bosom such as yours"

"Dante…"

"I know. I should go before you kick my ass, right?"

She smiled sweetly "you know me well"

"_Too_ well"

-

Lily looked curiously at Nick. Since the encounter with Dante, he didn't utter a single word to her. He was angry. She was sure of it, but she had no idea why.

James wasn't angry. He was too occupied to figure his reaction to have any room to anger.

His hands were still clenched in fists, shaking from the effort it took him from not smashing them in Dante's face.

He wasn't sure why, but he disliked the young man from the first moment he saw him smiling at Lily.

And Lily? He almost snorted aloud in disgust. She was all over him. Kissing, smiling, laughing and all but drooling at the man's feet. He still heard her words, so easily confessed…

_Just because I love you_

He shook his head, trying to shake the image of seeing them hugging each other when he followed them to that alley.

"Spit it out already. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing" he snapped, not wanting to look at her.

"Ahha, try again"

Bloody hell, the woman was insufferable!

"I said nothing"

"Alright" she shrugged nonchalantly "if you say so"

Three, she counted in her head, two, one…

"How can you be with a guy like him?" James asked coldly. He might as well lose some steam and get some answers at the same time.

"Ah, so there _is_ something that bothers you. I suppose 'him' is Dante, correct? But just explain to me what you mean by 'a guy like him'?"

"He robs women, for devil's name!"

"Well, technically, he sleeps with them first" she shrugged "he likes it that way, especially if they're married too, says it brings more danger to his work. So who am I to spoil it?"

"And you don't mind? I thought you said you loved him"

"Of course I do! He saved my life and took care of me when I was in the streets. Taught me everything I know in pick-pocketing people and stealing. He's the best thief in the Harmony, always manages to take what he wants without getting caught" she rolled her eyes "including my first kiss, that blasted idiot. I owe him a lot. He's like my overprotective, jealous big brother. How can I not love him?"

James felt his anger disappear "you love him as a brother?"

"Of course, why you thought I-" her eyes widened slightly and she burst in pills of laughter. She shook her head and stared at him in surprise with a sudden realization "_Bloody hell_, you're jealous aren't you?"

"What?" James stopped and turned to look at her "no, I'm not. I was just asking out of curiosity, that's all"

"Mmhhmm" she smiled "if you say so. In any way, I'm flattered. But just for general knowledge- you're not my type" she said before sprinting ahead.

She turned left, then left again before stopping in front of a blocking wall in the end of the street. She climbed over it quickly and ran in zigzag routes, taking the quickest shortcut that'd take her back to the market place.

She emerged into the crowded street and smiled in satisfaction when she saw that she was in the right place. She had only a few minutes before James will find her.

The gypsy sat on the ground crossed-leged, his merchandise scattered on a blanket. His hat set low over his eyes and he smoked through his pipe, watching the passers-by lazily.

"Business slow today?"

"As usual" he answered and raised his hat to peer at the young lady who sat on the ground in front of him. He observed her curiously for a moment before coughing and leaning closer to her, frowning "Lily? By god girl, where did you get that dress?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean" she smiled back fondly. If Dante was like her big brother then the gypsy was like her father. He sure treated her like she was his daughter.

He continued to frown at her "that's good to know. You did promise me that you'd stop 'borrowing' others shiny objects"

"Don't worry, Gerard, I promise you that I've been a good girl for the past months"

He laughed out loud "oh that's a good joke! Who are you trying to kid Lily? You and I have different definitions of the phrase 'being a good girl'"

"How 'bout we get straight to business? I've been running around all day just to get to you"

"Aye, I've heard about your little escape this morning. Well, straight to business then" he removed the pipe from his mouth and exhaled slowly "a young man came asking about you a couple of weeks ago when you were away"

Lily groaned and leaned her chin on her palm "please tell me you're not sending me to find him. First Hugh sent me to see Marshel. Marshel sent me to see you. And now you want me to go look for this mysterious stranger who's looking for me?"

"I'm not sending you anywhere, I'm just warning you about him. I checked and he's still in Harmony, looking for a certain Lily Evans"

Lily straightened, feeling her insides turn to ice. This weren't good news. At all. She never told anyone her full name, preferring to keep her true identity in secret for obvious reasons.

"How do you know he's looking for me?"

"He gave a very detailed description of yours" he rubbed his shaven chin, his sharp eyes watching her closely "I managed to shut his mouth before he caused any damage. The last thing you need right now is a babbling idiot asking around the wrong questions"

Lily sighed in relief "I owe you one. When can I meet him?"

"You're sure?"

She nodded.

"there you are" James called angrily behind her "I hope you enjoyed your little game because I had had it-" he stretched his hand to turn her around when in the next moment he found himself lying on his back and staring up at a man's angry green eyes.

"Keep your hands away from my little girl!" the man snarled at him.

Lily just looked at James once before turning her gaze towards the gypsy and smiling "nice punch"

-

Now it was Lily's turn to follow James.

"c'mon, I said I was sorry! What do you expect me to do? Gerard thought you want to hurt me"

"Your dear Gerard nearly blew my teeth away"

"I know" she giggled "isn't he adorable? Dad was the only one who used to call me his 'little girl'. I kind of liked it when he said that, he actually sounded like he meant it"

"I'm glad you find this amusing" James said dryly.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Really" she ran up to his side and grabbed his arm. Surprisingly, she did feel a little ashamed of herself. The poor man followed her across half of Harmony; he was dressed in clothes which she could sense bothered him to wear. He was threatened by one of her best friends and received a punch because of her.

Can she blame him for being angry?

"I'll make you a deal. We'll do anything _you_ want to do from now on, how about that?"

James looked down at her, ready to shrug her off carelessly when he noticed something behind her shoulder. He cursed loudly before grabbing her arm and pinning her against the wall.

"You know, when I said anything, I didn't mean _anything_-"

"Shut the _hell_ up already" he growled before lowering his head and silencing her with his mouth.

She immediately bit his bottom lip and tried to push him away from her "what the _bloody hell_ do you think you're doing?" she hissed angrily.

He licked his bruised lip and glared at her "what I was actually thinking, is trying to save our skins before the group of guards recognized us"

Lily glanced behind his shoulder and cursed aloud. Seven policemen were coming closer from the other side of the street.

She looked back up at the shadowed features of the stranger who had his arms wrapped around her, pressing her body to his "this is the best idea you came up with?" she whispered, knowing it was impossible to try and escape from his grip.

Her body was tense, and if her eyes could kill, James was sure he would've been long ago dead and buried six feet under. But what made him gentle his hold was the mad beating of her heart he felt against his chest.

He was scaring her, god damn it.

"Look" he said as calmly as he could "I'm not going to hurt you. Just trust me on this. The only thing they'd see is a couple kissing against the wall without recognizing one of us. Alright? You agree?"

"Aye" she sighed "not that I have much choice" and with that she cupped his face and kissed him.

It was a simple kiss, just the press of lips against lips. Nothing special.

And it was driving him crazy.

He wanted more. Much more. Hell, he wanted to taste her since she was thrown with him together in the cell. And he bloody deserved it too, after what he went through because of her.

"Open you mouth…" he whispered against her lips "let me in…"

"Go to hell, Nick" she whispered back, looking at him through half open lids before closing her eyes and surprisingly obeying his order.

"My name is James…" he muttered before closing his mouth over hers again.

He cupped her cheek with his palm and tilted her head a little backwards to have more room to explore her mouth with his tongue.

Damn, she tasted good.

She locked her arms around his neck, fearing that she might just break into small pieces if he won't hold her tightly against him. A small part of her mind was rather surprised that her body didn't turn into liquid. The bigger part of her mind was just enjoying the deep exploring kiss.

Hell, the man sure knows how to use his tongue…

Now if her brain will start to function again and remind her exactly _why_ she was standing in the middle of the street and kissing a complete stranger…?

They finally broke apart, both out of breath.

He cleared his throat awkwardly "well, they're gone"

"Who?" she blinked in confusion, her brain was still not functioning in full force "oh! Right. Good work"

He smirked and nodded "thank you. You weren't so bad yourself"

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes "_men_". she raised her hand to her head and removed the hairpins from her haircut, letting her red hair fall to her shoulders. She forgot where she lost the hat.

She ran her hand through her hair before she noticed that James was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She gulped, knowing that she better leave before she'd do something she'd regret doing later.

"Well, it was nice knowing you… James, right? But I suppose we'd better say good bye now"

"I suppose" James agreed half-heartedly, removing his hat and wiping his sweating forehead with the back of his hand. He looked at Lily and frowned suddenly in concern "are you alright?"

Her eyes were wide, and her face was so pale he was afraid she might faint. She stared at him with complete and utter shock. Only then he realized that he was holding his hat in his hand and that his face was exposed.

"Lily?" he asked gently, stepping carefully closer and stretching his hand towards her. This is what he was afraid of happening all along.

She recoiled from his touch as if burned. "I'm fine Cap-" she clapped a hand to her mouth; disguising it as a cough "I mean sir- I mean James" she shook her head helplessly.

If this was one of God's twisted jokes, she was ready to tell him clearly that _she wasn't amused_.

She needed to get out of here, _fast_.

James watched her turn her back to him and walk away. When she disappeared from his view, he turned around and punched the wall in frustration.

_Damn it._

_-_

James watched impatiently mixed with pity as the woman in front of him tried to lure him to come with her to a secluded room where she'll make sure 'to take care of him in ways he never fantasized'.

He would've obliged her if he didn't have a certain priority to finish first.

He smiled and stroked her cheek with his finger "perhaps later. I'm looking for Sirius Black; do you know where I can find him?"

"Second floor, fourth door from the right" she answered.

He pulled a coin from his pocket and placed it in her hand as a thank you. He climbed up the steps and stopped at the fourth door. He stood closely to the door and listened to the noise that was coming from inside.

He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door without warning. He saw Sirius sprawled on a large bed with a bottle in one hand and two half naked women lying next to him, one in each side.

"James, you're here!" Sirius yelled happily. Or what resembled happiness if James didn't notice Sirius swallowing nervously.

He leaned against the wall and smiled back. "You seem surprised to see me, old pal"

"The last time I saw you, you were sitting behind bars" Sirius shrugged apologetically "how did you get out of there so fast?"

"By a chance of luck. I hope you spent the price money wisely on the ship. Unless you're telling me that after all your trouble, you spent the whole sum on this place?"

"Now, James-"

James raised his hand to quiet his first mate "don't worry" he continued to smile "no grudges. I understand why you did it, and I must admit it was quite a good idea"

Sirius exhaled in relief "good. For a moment there I was sure you came here to finish me off"

"Finish you off? Don't be an idiot" he stretched his hand forward "after all; we've been friends for a very long time and we won't let something like you sending me to sit in prison to stand between us, right?"

"Right" Sirius smiled and grabbed the offered hand and pulled himself up "I'm glad we cleared this out"

"Not yet" James' eyes hardened and his smile vanished.

He swung one fist and punched Sirius in his lower stomach, his second fist slamming forcefully into his jaw.

He stared down at Sirius, who was doubled over on the floor "_now_ we cleared it out". He bent on one knee next to his friend and clapped on his shoulder, now truly smiling. "I'll wait for you downstairs for lunch. Call Remus to join us"

He stood up and closed the door after him. He put his hands in the pockets and walked away, whistling.

* * *

**A/N: congratulations to all who managed to read this whole bloody chapter in one go! This is the longest chapter that I've ever written so far (and hopefully will never write again).**

**I know I kind of confused you with all the new characters that popped up in the previous chapter and in this one. They're not significant to the storyline, but they are important as a part of Lily's past.**

**So if you have any questions about the characters or anything else, post a review and I'll do my best to answer them fully.**

**Ps: James will find out that Ray and Lily is the same person in much later chapters. So there. One question answered ;)**

**Ruby89**


	9. A night of encounters

**Summery: the only thing Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. When the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. Now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter who swore to never let a woman step on his ship. **

* * *

Deep breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter nine

Dante quietly entered the warehouse and closed the door behind him, blocking the sound of the celebrating people. As he looked around he found her leaning against the wall and twirling a dagger in her hand. He frowned, sensing that something was wrong, before he looked down and noticed the unconscious man who lay at her feet.

"Is that why you called me? You need help to hide the body?" he asked jokingly. When he looked back up his humorous smile sobered at once. Her face revealed a slight tension and her green eyes turned hard and cold.

"No, I need your help to make sure that the man would think that he got too drunk tonight" she answered calmly.

"Who is he?"

She met his gaze and answered coolly "an assassin"

Dante scowled and shoved the body with the tip of his boot "How do you know that?"

She bent down and pushed the man's sleeve up, revealing a tattoo of a skull with a snake coming from its mouth as a tongue.

Dante stiffened, recognizing the tattoo all too well. "A Death Eater? What the hell he's looking for in Harmony?"

Lily looked at him, smiling grimly "I'll give you three guesses"

_Six hours earlier_

Lily watched the street through the closed window of the small apartment, rubbing the back of her neck in annoyance. The stupid feeling that something was wrong didn't leave her yet. She was starting to feel paranoid and she didn't like it one bit.

She turned away from the window and observed the room she was in. It wasn't big, with only a table, a stool and a closet to occupy its whole space. It had two doors, one opposite her which was the entrance door, and the second one which lead to a room Lily knew Gerard used as his bedroom. She sat on top of the table and glanced at the entrance door again.

Where _was_ Gerard? If she won't leave soon she'll be late. She needed to stop at Katie's shop and change back her clothes, not to mention to get prepared for the party tonight.

She looked at the closet in boredom before her gaze fell on the small trunk which stood next to it against the wall. That was weird. How come she missed it when she entered in the first time?

She kneeled next to it and put her hands on the lid. After glancing at the door again to make sure that Gerard wasn't coming, she opened it.

"Howling cows" she whispered in astonishment as the inside of the trunk revealed four rows of blue seashells, no bigger than her palm. She picked two up, slipping one automatically in her boot, and examined the second one closely, feeling its texture and weight. "'Siren Heart'" she muttered and looked at the rest "all of them…"

"Good guess"

Lily glanced up to see Gerard standing at the door, watching her. "These are very good imitations" She said "are you planning to sell them?"

"That's the plan. How do you know that they fake?"

Lily smiled to herself. "lucky guess, I suppose"

Gerard sat on the stool and leaned back comfortably. "ever heard the story of the 'Siren Heart'?"

Lily shrugged nonchalantly "a blue medallion in shape of a pearl seashell. Supposes to lead to a great treasure which many still believe that is buried somewhere"

"You don't believe the stories?"

"About the treasure or about the medallion? I believe about the medallion but not about the treasure. I don't think that it's buried in some unknown island" _not anymore anyway_, she thought to herself.

"Hmm" Gerard nodded in agreement. He leaned his elbows on his knees and pointed at the medallions in the trunk "if you'd notice, the seashells are curved from the same stone that it's said that the 'Siren Heart' was made of"

"Metal" Lily corrected without thinking.

"What?"

Lily blinked, realizing what she just said. "The 'Siren Heart' is actually a metal covered with a special layer that gives a feeling of a stone texture" then she shrugged "at least that's what I heard"

Gerard frowned at her. "are you sure? I always thought it was made out of stone"

"Me too" Lily turned the medallion in her palm and traced its smooth side with her finger. "No lock either" she mumbled to herself.

"What lock?" Gerard's tone of voice was sharper than he intended.

"Nothing" Lily said loudly and dropped the medallion back in the trunk. She stood up, brushed a red lock from her cheek and smiled. "you know, if you'll continue talking in that tone of voice you'd start to sound like my father when he's interrogating someone"

Gerard seemed taken aback by that statement. He scratched his chin and averted his eyes from her face in discomfort. "Right. Well, I shouldn't keep you away from your activities for tonight…"

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek "it's so nice to see that you're not kicking me out of the door. Don't worry, I can take a hint"

Gerard smiled back and shrugged slightly "good. Just try not to let the door hit behind you on your way out"

When the door closed, he brushed his hand over his bold head and closed his eyes, listening intently to Lily's light footsteps as she got down the stairs and out to the street.

He heard a mild _clunk, clunk, clunk_ against the wood before the door of his bedroom cracked open.

Without bothering to open his eyes he asked angrily "a lock, Gregor? There was a bloody _lock_ in the medallion?"

"Aye" the older man answered, leaning against the wall, his walking stick clenched in both hands in front of him "a small hole, hardly noticeable fo' the average eye"

Gerard let a harsh laugh and knocking the stool down to the floor as he stood up. "well, it's a _good damn_ fortune that Lily doesn't have an average sight. What the hell are we suppose to do if she'll be able to open it?"

"Impossible" Gregor answered calmly "the only key to fit the lock doesn't exist anymore. You can't open the medallion, you can't find the location. Nothing is getting simpler than that"

Gerard paced from one side of the room to the other, his hand rubbing the side of his jaw without thinking. "Alright" he stopped in his tracks and faced Gregor "if the lock won't open then why _he_ wants it? The man chases after the 'Siren Heart' for more than twenty years only because it holds a sentimental value for him? The man maybe mad but he's not stupid. There's more to it than just the medallion. We all agreed that the fortune is lost to us, so what other reason there is?"

"I don't know, mate" Gregor said honestly. It was a discussion that repeated itself over the years between them, and each time they were as clueless as in the beginning. "But I do believe our lass knows, or at least suspects, the truth"

Gerard looked up with a confused frown "Lily? What makes you think that she knows?"

"The same thing that makes me wonder why she protects the bloody medallion so fiercely"

"Perhaps a sentimental value, like with her dagger"

"Aye, but I'm not dead and she knows it" Gregor said pointedly "she keeps the dagger only because it belonged to her father and _he's_ dead"

"I know" Gregor answered darkly "lost in sea. I already know the whole story"

"Then perhaps I should remind you again. You're starting to act like a jealous father each time someone even glances at the lass' direction-"

"Well, maybe because I-!"

"To Lily her father is _dead_" Gregor said more forcefully, succeeding in shutting Gerard up. "try to keep that in mind or else she'll get suspicious. And if her mother will hear a single breeze about you she'll figure this whole thing out and we'll lose our chance"

"Don't involve Annabelle in this conversation". Gerard gazed through the window without noticing anything out there "I'll sure be able to hear her curse my name from that pretty mansion she lives in nowadays" a small smile appeared on his face. "that tiny, arrogant woman has a temper that can make even the pope run for his life"

Gregor's scars deepened as he smiled as well "aye, I know. She's one tough lady; I remember when she punched you after you accidentally mistook her for somebody else and kissed her"

Gerard chuckled "I swear I fell in love with her at that moment" he shook his head, his smile disappearing and his hands clenching in fists immediately at the bitter-sweet memories. "But then she met that _man_ and was more then ready to go and play the happy family with him. I swear that if I didn't hear about Lily, I would've never forgiven her"

"She had her reasons and so did you" Gregor clapped his hand on his shoulder lightly "it would've never worked between you two".

A short knock on the door made them both tense up as they turned similarly to stare at the door. "If this is one of Damien's men again, I swear I'm going to murder him tonight" Gerard said through clenched teeth.

Another two knocks were heard and a loud bang, like someone just kicked the door, followed by a loud oath.

Gregor relaxed and nodded his head towards the door. "it's Leon"

"But this is not the special knocking we agreed on"

"My brother was never good at these things"

Gerard smirked slightly and opened the door, stepping aside to let Leon enter.

"'bout time" Leon called angrily, stomping to the middle of the room

"Any news?" Gerard asked immediately.

"None" Leon picked up the stool, put it back on its four legs and sat down. "but I don't like it. Seems too quiet, and only an old man apparently saw one of them. Not a big help, considering that he was drunk at that time"

Gregor frowned and hit the walking stick once against the floor "we need to get her out of here nonetheless"

"I'll see if I can pull her back on the ship" Leon suggested, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Back to the pirates' ship? Forget it"

"It's the only place when I can keep an eye on her" Leon stared at Gerard "or do you prefer to lose her tracks again? The lass is one smart and lucky girl. She'd disappear again and again and by the time we'd track her down it might be too late for all of us"

Gerard locked his gaze with Leon, knowing that there was no other possibility. He nodded and looked from one brother to the other. "alright mates. Inform the men as quickly as possible. We all know what to do"

-

Lily strapped the extra dagger to her thigh and tugged at it to make sure that it was secured tightly without the necessity to turn her leg to an Emmental (A/N: it's a Swiss cheese with big holes in it) when she danced tonight. She let her skirt to fall down and cover her legs as she stood up from her bed and approached the standing mirror.

She wore all black for tonight. Rather fitting, if she thought about it, considering who organized the event. She wore a sleeveless shirt and a skirt that reached her knees, accompanied by a high pair of boots she found under her bed. She looked alright in her opinion. Simple but not too depressing to assume she was heading to a funeral.

If she played her cards right tonight, she might even enjoy herself and remind Dante once again that she didn't liked to be manipulated by any man at the same time.

She headed towards the kitchen, planning to leave through the back door, when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you. Lucy's constable is in there with her and I think that the last thing they're doing is eating"

Lily cursed and turned to look at Angel. "they're doing it _now_ and in the _kitchen_? Counter, floor, stool, table or the wall? Poor thing, I doubt that it even matters. Her back would be all sore in the morning"

Angel rolled her eyes "tell me about it. The man takes _forever_ to finish" she shook her head sadly and looked back at Lily "you're leaving for the party"

Lily nodded "aye, and apparently through the front door too. Anyone I should watch out as well?"

"Just the usual clients" she hesitated slightly and added "there's also a man who arrived on a very good horse this afternoon. He seems rather _too_ wealthy to belong to Harmony. If you know what I mean"

Lily frowned "show me"

-

Captain James Potter was, if he was honest with himself, bored. Something he wasn't familiar with. Or perhaps the truth would be that he just wasn't interested. Not in the place, not in the noise and not in the woman who sat in his lap and was busy nuzzling his neck and stroking his chest, stomach and shoulders provocatively.

He was slightly amused at her actions and perhaps if he was in a different mood he would've gone with her to find a somewhat more private place. Just not tonight. All he wanted to do right now was to sit on that too comfortable armchair and drink himself to sleep.

As he glanced up, the glass he held froze in the middle of the way to his mouth. At the opposite side of the room two young women stood closely next to each other. One of them, a pretty blonde, leaned on the wall behind her and whispered something to her companion.

James tensed slightly in his seat as he watched the redhead woman nod and saying something back. She then leaned on the wall as well and observed intently the sofa on the far side of the wall, where James noticed a rather young blond man with blue eyes who was flirting with two women at his side and winking secretly at a third one.

When he shifted his gaze back, the redhead woman had a rather weird smile on her face. Apparently she said something because the blond woman looked at her in shock before rolling her eyes and smiling. She shook her head as her friend stared at her with raised eyebrows before smiling broadly and snapping her fingers.

-

"You're insane" Angel declared, unable to suppress a smile.

"I am a little" Lily smiled back "but the man is too busy right now. I'm sure he won't mind if I take his horse for a couple of hours. I'll be back just as quickly as a snap of fingers" and she snapped them for demonstration.

"Fine" Angel sighed. "It's at the side of the house, tied to the old dead tree"

"Thanks!" Lily said and after a quick glance at the handsome and oddly-familiar blond man, she slipped quickly through the entrance door.

-

Lily untied the horse's reins around the old tree and managed to mount it after the second try. Passed quite a few years from the last time she rode on a horse all alone, and she just hoped she remembered how not to fall down.

The horse barely made four paces when something heavy jumped on its back behind the rider, startling them both. Lily cursed and held to the reins tightly, trying to keep her balance and control of the horse at the same time. She felt an arm slip around her waist and held her closely as a second hand grabbed the reins from her grip, and with a few murmured low words and a click of the tongue, he managed to make the horse to relax and stand in its place.

Lily could hear the stranger's deep breath and feel his strong body pressed behind her. She would've moved further from the unwelcome pressure if his stupid arm didn't held her put. She raised her eyes to the night sky, just because she knew that he couldn't see her, and prayed for patience, she no longer possessed, and self-control that seemed to slip away in the last few minutes.

What did she do to deserve the luck to always end up in such intimate closeness with this man? She thought sarcastically. It wasn't Friday the 13th, so the possibility that the day was just plain cursed was out of option.

She sighed and asked calmly. "Do you have a tendency to stalk every woman you meet, or am I an exceptional?"

"Don't flatter yourself" she heard him answer behind her. "Or is it a crime now to help damsels in distress?"

She rolled her eyes "do I look like in distress? I'm certainly no damsel"

"On that we agree" he murmured and his grip tightened almost painfully around her. "So" his hot breath stirred the small hairs on her nape. "How much is it?"

"The horse?" she asked, knowing fully well what he really meant. "I don't know. You should ask the owner. I'm sure he'll tell you"

"Not the horse". James smiled slyly and bent his head down slightly so his mouth would be next to her ear as he muttered his next words. "you. How much do you take for a night?"

Lily wondered if she should answer the question that didn't even deserve an answer, or just kick him off the horse and be done with it. But with her experience with him it probably would be best to play along until she realized how to get rid of him.

"Sorry honey, but most prostitutes don't agree to spend a full night with someone. It's hard to get rid of their snoring bodies in the following morning, you know"

"I'm not planning to spend the night asleep in your bed, honey". With his thumb he gently stroked the line of her throat and down her collarbone "because I'm sure you'd find a way to keep me awake".

Lily clenched her hands to prevent them from drawing her daggers out. How can her friends suffer this kind of treatment? Men were plain _pigs_ when it came to these issues. She counted back from ten, then from thirty, then gave up and threw all the numbers to hell. "Trust me" she bit off. "You don't have enough to spend five seconds with me".

He clicked his tongue amusedly and caught her second wrist that went to her boot. "As much as it sounds interesting, I never fought against an armed woman before and certainly have no intention to start now. So I'll suggest you sit quietly and keep your knifes in their place". Then he added suggestively "unless you prefer that I'll do a body search on you, which, trust me, I'll enjoy much more than you will". Lily gritted her teeth irritably. She could feel his smug smile even without bothering to turn around.

She shoved her elbow in his ribs (having a slight satisfaction as he let a choked "oof") and crossed her arms, staring ahead. James glared at the back of Lily's head and let a single whistle.

Eleven horses appeared from the shadows and galloped towards them, carrying on their back what Lily guessed was the rest of the 'Lunar Marauder's crew.

This day _was_ getting better and better, she thought to herself, watching as behind each pirate sat one of her friends. Lily raised her eyebrow at Charity, who only shrugged helplessly and adjusted her hold around Sirius' waist.

Lily stared from one young woman to the other, slightly calmer that at least _they_ sat on the horses willingly. "So now what? Are you planning to bring us all to your ship and ravish us?" her lips curved up slightly when she felt him stiffen.

"No" he answered, his tone as light as hers. "You're going to show us the way to the famous party everyone seems to talk about today"

Lily blinked in surprise. "you're telling me that you stopped me to buy time for your crew to gather up, just so you all could come to the stupid party?" She turned her head around and looked at James for the first time. "Ever thought just _asking_ about the location?"

"Start moving" he said softly and leaned his head closer to hers "or I might just reconsider bringing you to my ship"

Lily's mind, unfortunately, picked up the moment to remind her of their shared kiss this afternoon. She had the feeling that James was serious about fulfilling what he threatened to do even if it meant to break his own oath of bringing a woman to the ship.

"Aye, aye captain" she muttered and hit the sides of the horse with her heels. The last thing she saw was the weird look on Remus' face before she urged the horse to walk ahead of the rest.

-

Lily stopped the horse in front of an iron gate and slid quietly from its back. She smiled as she heard the faint sound of violins and drums, knowing that the party must be at a full force by now.

"I know this place" She heard Charity mumble nervously. "We're in the 'Headless Square', aren't we?"

Lily smile turned grim. The 'Headless Square' was a round yard where most of the executions took place. It was named after the beheadings of 135 prisoners. "Damien values the dead as much and even more than the live". she walked closer to the gate and muttered under her breath "not to mention that he has a twisted sense of humor"

"Now what?" someone asked.

"Now" Lily raised her hand "we knock politely and ask for a permission to enter". She slammed her fist twice on the gate and called "oi! You peabrains, open up!"

A snigger came from the darkness to her right. "You're too late. No one will open the gate for you now"

"It's only midnight" Lily commented "do you have the key 'Blind Jin'?"

"Do you have the password?" he asked.

"Twelve armed men are standing behind me, how's that for a password?"

Something flashed in the air and Lily quickly caught it. Turning it in her hand she realized that it was the key to the gate. "You owe me" he grumbled.

"I've got an invitation. They" she indicated her chin towards the pirates "will pay you". She put the heavy key in the lock, turned it and pushed the gate open. There was an explosion of noise for a moment before her ears started to tell apart the sound of music from the laughter and… gunshots? She shook her head as she walked further and saw a group of men firing in the air while dancing in the middle of the yard.

At least she knew she arrived to the right place…

"So you came after all" someone nearby called loudly. Lily smiled sweetly in response at the tall woman who seemed to glide towards her, a look of pure distaste on her face. "I wouldn't dare to disappoint your master. Nice to see you too, Morgan"

"For you, maybe" Morgan sneered in response. Her sneer turned immediately to a sickly-sweet smile as she said "look who finally decided to show up". Lily sighed inwardly and prepared herself mentally before turning around to confront the _last_ man she wished to see today. She looked up at the lean, extremely good-looking, black-haired man, who played the part of her enemy and ally in the same time for the last five years of her life.

She smiled and bowed slightly "Damien". He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, muttering "Lily" in his low pleasant voice. She guessed that he could be mistaken as just another young flirtatious gentleman with a very charming smile and polished manners if it wasn't for the constant coldness in his icy blue eyes.

"And I was starting to wonder if you decided to skip my invitation on purpose" he said with a small smile. Lily's gaze dropped to her hand which was still held captive in his. "I was starting to wonder just that" she answered dryly and shrugged "but then I met Dante, and well… here I am"

"Yes, I heard about your little encounter this afternoon". Lily noticed a certain cool note in his voice, although his face continued to be expressionless. "I hope you two are not planning to elope suddenly in one of these days ".

She raised one eyebrow in mock innocence "would that be a problem? I always considered eloping as a very romantic thing to do with the love of my life-"

"Which, if you didn't get the hint yet, big brother, is me" two arms wrapped around her securely, and Lily glanced up to see Dante standing behind her. He caught her gaze and winked before looking back at his older brother. He put his chin on the top of her head and said with a broad smile "finder's keepers, Damien. The first rule of the street"

Damien watched them both with a smile that made Lily's insides turn ice when he shifted his gaze at her. "And the second rule is that there _are_ no rules, little brother. But where are my manners?" he motioned a wide lazy circle with his hand "enjoy the party".

"Thank you" Lily smiled tightly back and linked her arm with Morgan's. "excuse me while I borrow your girl for a few moments, Damien". She almost needed to use force just to make Morgan walk with her.

"Get your arm away from me" Morgan whispered furiously. Lily just tightened her grip on the woman's arm in response. "I'm not happy about this thing either" she snapped back "just smile and nod. No need for those two to suspect anything".

Morgan sighed in annoyance "what do you want?"

"That you keep Damien away from me, that's all. The night already started on the wrong foot for me and I don't want it to tumble down the cliff as well"

Morgan rolled her eyes and tugged her arm free. "tell that to the 'love of your life'. Better yet, how about you go play his whore until the party will be over?"

Lily smiled sweetly and said lightly "you know, I've noticed that Damien's boots were dirty. How about you be a good little _bitch_ and lick them clean?"

Morgan scoffed at her one last time before turning swiftly around and walking away. Lily rolled her eyes at the woman's dramatic exit. She might not like her but at least they understood each other well.

"Thirsty?"

Lily took the goblet from Dante thankfully. "you have no idea"

"What was that all about?" he pointed his thumb at Morgan's retreating back.

"A little girl's talk" she shrugged nonchalantly and emptied the goblet in large gulps before giving it to the nearest man who danced drunkenly on his feet. She grabbed Dante's hand and tried to pull him to dance with her. Dante grumbled in protestation, picked her off the ground with one arm and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Put me down!" she laughed and punched his back with her fists.

"Let a man finish his drink first" he answered playfully and deliberately sipped as slowly as possibly. He jumped when he heard a sudden gunshot. As he looked down he noticed a small smoking hole in the ground, less than an inch from the heel of his boot. "Now I know why they say to keep women and pistols away from each other" he muttered and put Lily back on her feet.

She smothered her hair from her red face and looked in interest at the black weapon in her other hand before handing it back to him. "That's a pretty good pistol" she said "easy firing too".

"When the aim is my foot, you mean" Dante shoved the pistol back under his belt and covered it from sight with his shirt. Lily stifled a giggle and shrugged. Her gaze shifted over Dante's shoulder and locked on a certain man who was leaning against the wall and throwing quick glances in her direction.

"Excuse me, Dante" Lily said, her eyes still on the man "but I forgot that I had an urgent business to deal with first"

-

She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and watched the couples dance to the jolly music of the violin. After a few silent seconds she said quietly "I can be polite and ask if you're enjoying the party so far, but I was never the type of person to walk around in circles around topics, or the type to enjoy long and boring polite conversations on the weather, so you might just spill it out already"

The man stood quietly by her side before he finally asked "do you, by any chance, have a small brother?"

"No" Lily answered "next question"

The man shook his head. "It still doesn't make sense" she heard him mutter. "How about a cousin?"

"A cousin?" she repeated and shrugged "if I have one, than I probably never met him". She sighed and kicked an invisible dirt on the ground "you're a smart man, and I'm certainly not going to help you out here. So get all the pieces straight before we die from old age out here"

He smiled slightly in response "I'm not sure that I actually _want_ to know the truth. But nonetheless… ever sailed on a ship before?"

"Aye"

"Do you drink rum?"

Lily blinked in surprise "what's that has to do with everything?"

He shrugged "I was thinking to have a small toast before our next duel"

"If you still didn't change your mind about it…" she smirked slightly as the man let an incomprehensible stray of curses. She patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Deep breaths Remus, deep breathes. I'm just a woman disguising as a man, how would you've felt if it was the other way around?"

"This isn't an issue to laugh about" he said, somewhat desperately. "Have _any_ idea what James will do if he finds out?"

"Do I have the words 'Death Wish' written all over my forehead? Because I'm certainly not planning to tell him. Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Or me"

"You don't understand. Since he…" he sighed and shook his head "never mind. Let's just say that James won't be tolerant and merciful towards you"

"Since when did he act tolerant and merciful?" she snorted. "Are you sure we're talking about the same captain who swore when he first met me to shoot me down if I uttered a word, and just an hour ago treated me like a common prostitute just because he found out where I live?"

"Are you one?"

She raised her eyebrows in question. "does it matter?"

"No" Remus shrugged. "I suppose not"

They lapsed in a long silence before Lily asked quietly "are you going to tell him?" when he didn't answer she continued in a much quieter voice. "It might sound ridiculous, but this is an answer of life or death for me. And I can promise you that I'll use any means against you until you give me your oath written in your blood that you keep your mouth shut about my secret"

Remus' eyes narrowed dangerously "if you knew me better you would know that I don't succumb to threats"

"It's nothing personal, I assure you" she returned his gaze without blinking. "I might not know you that well, but I do know that you've got a conscience that is bigger than your heart and common sense put together. A dangerous thing for a pirate to possess, mind you, because people like me can use it against you"

"Alright, let's have it your way" Remus crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly to observe her better, showing that she had his full attention. "Go ahead and convince me"

She gave him a small crooked smile and said "it's rather simple. There are not very nice people who are looking for me. If you tell the captain about me, nothing assures me that others won't find out in one way or another. The moment _that_ will happen, I'll wake up the next morning to dine with Neptune at the bottom of the ocean" she stopped for a moment to let her words sink in before adding "and haunt you for the rest of your life. You better decide quickly if you want to carry my death on your conscience" she said and disengaged herself from the wall "because the Captain and Sirius Black are heading in this direction"

"Ahoy mate!" Sirius called, raising his goblet of beer in greeting, his other arm resting around Charity's waist. His smile widened when he noticed Lily standing next to him. "I see you caught yourself a fine company" he winked at Lily and said "sorry doll, but we don't have enough money to pay you too. And between you and me, I must say that that was a _fine_ trick you pulled on us. Simple but yet cunning. Unfortunately my mate over there" he jerked his head towards James, who glared at him. "Thought that making us pay to enter the party was a low move to do". He took another swig from the goblet and surprised Lily when he threw his arm around her shoulders and pressed her to his side. "But ignore him. I" he squeezed her shoulder lightly "personally, like you. Wanna marry me?"

"Exactly how much did he drink?" Lily asked Charity, laughing.

"More than enough" Charity giggled back.

"Right" Lily cleared her throat and looked up at the smirking face of Sirius. "I'm sorry, but you'd have to get in line. I still need to give an answer to old Simon"

"When did he ask?"

"Around… six years ago, I believe"

"I suggest that you'll refuse him gently. It'd be cruel of you to run away from him and break his heart after getting his hopes so high"

Lily frowned at him in confusion before realizing that Sirius wasn't smirking at her but at James. She rolled her eyes, guessing that Sirius already knew what happened between her and his captain. "It'd be hardly considered as a cruelty to leave after a gesture that was made to help both parts"

"I mildly remember you running away and if my memory yet to deceive me, I do believe you rather _enjoyed_ our little gesture" James said dryly. "Unless you moaned from a complete different reason"

Lily raised her eyebrows "I don't recall any complains from your side either. And I didn't run away. It's called walking…" she suddenly frowned and looked around her, rubbing the back of her neck distractedly "…very fast"

"What is it?" Charity asked in slight concern.

"Nothing" Lily shook her head and smiled, even though James noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes. "I need to go. I promised Dante a dance"

"You're planning to sing?" Charity asked.

Lily glanced at the musicians and muttered to herself "that's actually not a bad idea".

-

She stopped in the middle of the square next to the musicians, and watched each person's face carefully. "Come out, come out, wherever you are" she whispered. She exhaled slowly and turned to the players "how do you feel about a change of beat?"

"What did you have in mind?" one of them asked.

Lily smiled and told them the name of the song. "Do a steady rhythm" she said "one that draws everyone to dance or move in their place"

"You'd need to sing loud enough to get their attention" a second musician warned her.

"I'm planning on it" Lily answered. "Start right after the gunshots"

"What gunshots?" someone called.

"Gerard! Good, you can help me. You brought your pistols I hope? Shoot in the air the moment I say 'fire!'"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a tendency to order people around?" Gerard asked with a smile, pulling his pistols out.

Lily just shrugged in response "got it from my father's side"

Gerard gave her a weird half-crooked smile before cocking both his pistols. "You'd need more than two gunshots to have everyone's full attention". He put two fingers in his mouth and let a firm loud whistle. The half-drunk people who continued to dance despite that there was no more music, turned (or swayed) in Gerard's direction. "Alright people!" he called loudly "we're going to live this party up a bit. On the count of three all of you who has a pistol, fire at the sky"

"You have a tendency to order people as well" Lily remarked amusedly.

"It comes with the experience"

"with the age too. Though I swear that you don't look a day older than fifty"

"I'm only twenty-seven years older than you are, girl, it won't hurt you to show some respect"

"You need to earn it first before demanding it"

Gerard chuckled and nodded "well said. On your mark, then"

Lily smiled and cleared her throat "three… two… one, fire!"

The moment the slight ringing in her ears stopped, Lily heard the musicians start to play. She rocked from side to side alongside the tempo and sang:

_Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can't barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror  
And I, see what you're doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.  
Won't somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love._

She twirled around as she moved between the people, clapping her hands together above her head every two beats. Her voice got stronger to keep it heard over the people's whoops and loud cheers. A wide circle of people appeared around her. Some swayed from side to side and clapped their hands similarly with hers. Others entered the circle to dance with her. It seemed like all the participants of the party were specifically there.

Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay I'm alright  
It shows that there's no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord somebody  
Somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love

She laughed as Dante stepped forward and pulled her against him, spinning them round and round again. They swayed together while she sang, before twirling her one last time and sinking her into a dip.

And that's when she saw him.

"Got you" her eyes narrowed slightly. She looked straight in Dante's eyes and with her free hand she tugged slightly at her earlobe, their mutual gesture when one of them was in trouble. She felt him stiffen and saw his eyes losing their glint of laughter. "When and where?" he said through the corner of his mouth, continuing to smile to make sure no one suspected them.

She rose to her tiptoes and pretended to kiss his cheek while she quickly whispered in his ear "the warehouse. Give me ten minutes start". She smiled at him and gestured to other people to come and dance and break the circle.

_Everyday  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of wonder in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe._

Dante watched as the space around him crowded with dancing people. All moved and clapped their hands, yelling loudly the lyrics. The musicians continued to play cheerfully, singing along as well.

No one, except himself, seemed to notice the sudden disappearance of their singer.

-

"Lily…" Dante sighed "what did you get yourself into now?" he shook his head. "Do you know who send him after you?"

"Their leader of course" she shrugged nonchalantly. "Lord doesn't-understand-the-meaning-of-go-to-hell" she rolled her eyes. "He's been chasing me for quite a while, demanding a certain object that I possess"

"That certainly proves me that you truly gone _mad_. How on earth you stole something from the leader of the Death Eaters?"

"You can't steal something that was given to you in the first place" she remarked. "Unfortunately he doesn't believe so. And neither are his followers" she gestured towards the man.

"Exactly how long have you been running away?" he asked carefully.

"Seven years"

"Well" he said finally "I always wondered why you vanish from Harmony without a single word to anyone and come back only after a couple of months. You've been leading them in a merry chase, haven't you? That's quite impressive. Absolutely stupid and senseless, but still impressive"

She smiled sadly and nodded. "And with a high cost that I'm still paying for. They know where I live, Dante, so if I don't leave Harmony in the next day, things won't look so pretty for me, but since only _he_ saw me" she kicked the man's side "I've got enough time to pack before he'll figure out that he found me and tell his other little friends"

"I don't think you've got that time" Dante said slowly and looked at Lily with a serious expression. "I just remembered that I saw that man earlier. And he wasn't alone. How fast a messenger can move across the town?"

"I don't know" she closed her eyes and took a steady breath to calm her pounding heart. "But I'll just have to be faster".

-

Someone was in her room.

Lily watched through the small crack of the open door as the intruder walked slowly around in circles. When he passed the window, the moonlight fell on his features and she recognized him as the young blond man she noticed earlier and whom she stole the horse from.

The journey from the 'Headless Square' was just a dark blur for her. She only knew that she jumped on the nearest horse and kept her attention divided between the road and her surroundings, counting on her instincts more than her other senses, until she ran up the steps in Madam Virtue's house and found her door open.

She quietly pulled her dagger out and slipped through the door the moment the intruder's back was turned to her.

"AARRGGHH!!"

Lily closed her hand around the man's neck and pressed the tip of the blade over his heart. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" she asked coldly, using her knees to keep him on the floor.

"Li… ly?" he chocked in surprise.

Lily frowned "how do you know my name?"

She felt his throat move as he gulped and gave her a shaky smile. "Ho-honestly, carrot-top, you sh-should practice your warm wel-welcomes more often"

Lily removed her hand and her dagger as if burned and stared at the man in complete shock. Only one person in her life ever called her a 'carrot-top'…

"Edmond?" she whispered in disbelieve.

"So you _do_ remember me" he called in satisfaction and spread his arms in invitation. "What? I don't get a hug?"

"Oh" her face brightened. "My" a wide smile spread across her face. "God!" she nearly screamed and threw her arms around him. He laughed and lifted her from the floor, giving her a bone-crushing hug that she still remembered so well.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asked when he finally let her down.

"I came to take you back home"

* * *

**A/N: Edmond is Lily's step-brother to all of you who forgot. (It's mentioned in chapter two), and the version of the song: 'Sombody To Love' by Anne Hathaway.** (**there's the original version by Queen and there's the slight diffrent version from Ella Enchanted- I picked the diffrent one)**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but this chapter was a tricky one to write. Did I mention my HUGE thanks to all the 48 reviews I got? You guys seriously rock.**

**To all who wondered where Gregor disappeared to -hope that that part was answered. But to make it clearer, he was watching over Lily behind the scenes all this time together with Gerard.**

**Next chapter I'm kicking Lily back to the 'Lunar Marauder', so be a little more patient with me because I have absolutely no idea when I'll post the next chapter. **

**Hope you liked this chapter as well and please don't forget to R-E-V-I-E-W before you leave this page ;) **

**(c'mon, it'd be a secret bargain between you and me that no one (except other readers) will know about. You'll write a small review and I'll answer any question as truthfully, without revealing too many truths about what's going to happen, as I can. So, do we have a deal?) **

**Ruby89 **


	10. A narrow escape

**Summery: the only thing Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. When the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. Now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter who swore to never let a woman step on his ship. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything that has a connection to Harry Potter. JKR is the genius behind all of it.**

**A/N: my greatest thanks for my reviewers: (Lord help me…)**

**whitephoenix33, EMERALD LOVER, Riauna, anonymouse, what ever, antrovert, xHeavilyxBrokenx, xXx-wEiR-Or-WhAt-xXx, firewalker32, InkGothical, elven cats eyes, Beyond-The-Veil, szabatka2, gzsofarl, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, CarolineL/J fan, THE-GIRL-WHO-CRIED-WOLF, DreamMeDelirious, coreagurl, cosmopolitan, Chelle-Lynn, Jenny, Hollybaby390, squeejeefaxmachine, ThEiNsAnEoNe, SaMiAm66788, bookworm2butterfly, lilalex13, AnitaPotter, SadieBabe0102, jenn, LexandriaJade, Tedd .E .Bare, boiz9, alondra, Celtic-Elements, asianchick8373, Em3191, miss-mags-ak, Michelle, Animals are my LIFE, opalshine, Pesche, Alex, Dream4Eva91, ILuvvHP, piggy396, LovelyCheshireGrin, aneisha, madden, DancingCavalier, becks, antrovert, potterchick, bang on the head, soft N' fluffy, Etar, jessica park, xxlilyandjamesxx, LoZzA, oh so shmaxay, random smilie, turnips, Diane, BubbleGumEcstasy, tigerlily141, Looony Moony, tigerlily77, kirstin, suomynona, Kerstin, The ORIGINAL Meathead, haunted-mai, TrueNimbus, Isolde Eris, Isabelle, marauders rox, BrazilianPrincess, sami. alesiiiiiitaaa, fastawake, lozza, hellojoe, BlueSea14, KMK25, Manu, Trickstersthiefgirl, rubic-cute, Emo-anime-lover66, NorseWitch, ang, gERMaNgIrL678, Wowzeers54, marieantoinette, hawaiiangirl358, Estrelas, -Scp-, broadwayjavajunkie, Untamed Loner, sunshine906, layla the cat, Ashley James Potter, Becca, entwined foreveR, beautifuldreamer001, MoonPuppy4eva, icantlivewithoutharrypotter, Horsebookworm –Prongs's Gir…, outoftheordinary92, XXXgoosie4everXXX, Elf17, HalfBloodHannah, sheslike-poisonivy, Lilia Black, fa11enange1, ill be your punk rock princ…, Yumi Stern, anon, Roki, You're Cute When You Scream, alice, dancechik12345, BeautifulButDeadly, Sami, tkdchick, viva, reviewer, joeygurl209, lyn, bookworm3212, Emeralds, Zhangie. **

**Well, that was fun… and long… anyone who reviewed to my story since chapter five can try and dig his name from the list (good luck with that). Tell me if I didn't spell your penname right, and I'll fix it. **

* * *

Deep breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter ten

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asked when he finally let her down.

"I came to take you back home"

Lily stared at him as if she wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "Did Mom send you?" she finally asked.

That possibility didn't make sense. Her mother knew that she was safe even though Lily never explained her actions the last time they've met. Except the Death Eaters, no matter how many times she tried to lose him, Gregor was dogging her steps quite successfully. If she was hurt or otherwise dead, Annabelle would receive the news from him. But she certainly won't do something as risky as to send Edmond after her.

"No" Edmond sat on the bed and leaned against the wall, plopping his feet on the stool. "Petunia did"

"Pardon?" now she was certain she didn't hear him correctly. Since when did her step-sister wasted a thought about her or gave a sign that she knew that Lily existed? She shook her head and squeezed her eyes momentarily shut.

She didn't have time for this!

Any second counted now. And if she won't get Edmond out of her room and leave before _they_ will arrive, she'd be in a position that would be tough to break through. Even for her.

"Petunia got a breeze of a rumor that you're living in a brothel" he looked around the room disapprovingly and added dryly. "Which apparently you are. And this leads me to my question. _What on earth are you doing here?_"

When she didn't answer, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, rose to his feet and quickly grabbed her arms before she had a chance to step back. "Lily" he said slowly, unable to keep the frustration from his voice and control the anger she must have seen in his eyes. "If you have at least a small thread of affection towards me, tell me the truth. And I mean the real truth. Not half-truths mixed with clever hidden lies that you always tell people"

Lily was unable to suppress a smile at that. She forgot how well Edmond knew her. Despite the voice that told her to leave Edmond unconscious on the floor and flee while she still got the chance, she relaxed under his grip and said "aye, I live here. For short periods most of the time"

His hold on her tightened immediately. "If you had problem with money you could have come to me! There was no reason for you to lower yourself and become…"

"A whore?" she completed the sentence for him, her eyes glinting with hidden amusement. She saw his face harden and decided that taunting him this time won't give any significant result. He was too worried about her, she could tell that. And her joking about the whole issue won't help at all. Especially now.

She sighed inwardly and muttered slightly grimly. "You picked a fine time to appear in my life again". She gently removed his fingers from her arms and looked up at him with a half-crooked smile. "I don't have financial problems" she finally said. "If I wanted, I could live a life of a queen. And that's all I'm ready to say about the issue"

"Why did you leave?" he asked softly.

"Edmond…" there was a clear warning in her tone. The amusement disappeared from her eyes, leaving them hard and unyielding to reveal anything else. But Edmond wasn't going to give up so easily.

"You stayed only four months in London, and suddenly from one day to another you disappeared without a track or a word. What happened?" he cupped her face in his hands and stared down in the dark emerald pools of her eyes. "You can _trust_ me, Lily. What caused you to leave? You seemed to recover nicely after the unfortunate accident that happened to your father-"

"It was no accident"

Edmond released her face slowly, looking confused. "What?"

Lily inhaled slowly, a part of her relieved to finally reveal the truth she was carrying for so long to someone. "It was no accident" she repeated. "The maps were switched and our third lifeboat was sabotaged a week before I realized where we were heading. Someone made sure that we end up in 'Amphitrite's earrings'"

"You never told me this" he frowned.

Lily gave him a pointed look. "I was only twelve, and I was grieving. How did you expect me to think straight in that condition? The suspicious was always there in my mind, but it hurt too much to think about it without reminding myself that it caused my father's life" a flash of pain came and went just as quickly in her gaze. Only that it was more subtle now, Edmond noticed. There was an acceptance in her eyes that made her look more mature and wiser than her current young age. Her eyes told that they witnessed things that he would never start even imagining. But then she smiled slowly at him and the image was broken.

Her smile didn't hold the full force enthusiasm he saw a few minutes ago, but it was a true smile nonetheless. He relaxed, not realizing he was tense in the first place. Deep down, she was still his little sister which he so adored. And nothing would change that.

Lily read his emotions in his eyes, her smile widening in response to the warmth in their blue depth. It was always so easy to know what he was thinking; she thought in affection, that's why he was such a bad player in poker.

"You need to leave" she said.

"I suppose you won't give me any more details about what happened eight years ago?"

She smiled. "I don't like playing with people's lives. Especially those who are close to me"

He inclined his head in understanding. The things she knew could cause a man his life. Pushing her for information won't bring any good. "Alright. But if you change your mind, ask your friend Gerard where to find me"

"Aye" laughter filled her eyes. "I suppose that when he talked to me about a certain idiot, he was referring to you?"

"I do remember him calling me a drunken fool the first time we met before knocking me out"

Lily laughed and shook her head. "Well, you can hardly complain. With your social statue you suppose to have a certain degree of discretion in your inquiries. But at least it ended well. So all is left for you to do is hop…" her eyes widened when she realized what she was about to say.

"What is it?" Edmond asked when he noticed that she suddenly looked startled.

Lily cleared her throat uncomfortably and looked at him bemusedly. "Listen, Edmond, about your horse…"

-

Lily placed her hands against the closet and pushed it aside forcefully. It squeaked slightly against the wooden floor and she cast a hurried look at the locked door to make sure that no one was coming.

She dropped to her knees and counted the fourth board on the floor before inserting her dagger at the long crack and removing the loose board gently. She pulled the sack that was hidden inside and quickly changed her cloths to an oversized shirt and a pair of old breeches.

She stuffed the black shirt and the skirt in the gap on the floor and put the board back in its place with her foot, aware that her neck was prickling again. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat when she heard something rustle inside the door's lock.

The door opened silently, revealing three tall figures dressed in long black cloaks. The man in front stepped inside, black pistol gleaming in one of his hands, and motioned to the rest of the men to follow him.

The three split and methodically and thoroughly searched the bed, closet and any possible hideout. One of them opened the single window and peered to the sides of the deserted alley below.

"She's not here"

"Her cloths are still in. Perhaps she didn't arrive yet"

"Or she already left"

The last statement was met with a thick and deadly silence.

"Damn her" the man with the pistol bit through gritted teeth, his finger tightening on the trigger.

_Boom!_

"Are you out of your mind?" the black pistol was snatched from the man's grip in a quick jerk. "Do you want the whole bloody town to know we're here?"

The man gave a harsh laugh. "How about you'll think of an excuse to tell Malfoy why you let her escape _again_, instead of how the town will react?"

"_I_ let her…?!"

"That's enough!" the third man stepped between them before the situation developed into a full argument. "If we leave now we might capture her before she leaves the boundaries of Harmony"

"And if we won't?"

The man stared coldly at them both. "Use your imagination to what Malfoy's response would be once you'll tell him that"

The black cloaks shifted slightly as the two men gave an involuntarily shudder at the thought.

-

_Boom!_

Lily pressed herself to the wall, holding her breath as precious seconds ticked by. She let a shallow breath escape her lips when she realized that the Death Eaters didn't found her out. Yet.

She held on the edge of the roof with her fingers, gulping through her dry throat, before bracing her feet against the outside wall of the house and pulling the rest of her body upwards.

She rolled on her stomach and pressed her sweating forehead to the cool surface of the roof.

That was close. So damn close.

She gulped again and pushed herself against the chimney. She untied the sack from her belt with shaking fingers and pulled a long cloth, a bandana and a crumpled wide-rimmed hat that had seen better days.

After binding her chest tightly and making sure that her custom was in place, she peered down carefully.

The Death Eaters put only one guard, she noticed. Good.

Once she was on the ground she hunched her shoulders together, threw the sack over her back, shoved one hand deep in her pocket and walked away casually with her back turned to the brothel and her face towards the decks. Her eyes glanced upwards to the brightening sky.

Dawn, she knew, will arrive soon. And so is her last chance to escape Harmony.

-

The 'Drunken Pixie' was quiet and almost deserted as she expected it would be at this time of hour. She released the door, letting it swing freely behind her. Slumping down on the nearest seat, she plopped her legs on the table and leaned back with a sigh of relief.

"Ray?"

Lily opened her eyes and stared at the boy who watched her with caution. She relaxed when she recognized who it was and hid the dagger which she pulled underneath the table.

"Eliot" she greeted, smiling tiredly.

"Are you alright?" he furrowed. "You're trembling" he explained when she gave him a puzzled look.

"Cold night" she answered in a heartbeat.

"Hey! Decided to drink all alone, Eliot?"

Lily looked across the room and recognized two of the 'Lunar Marauder's crew sitting at a table near the fireplace. "No, Diggory, Eliot was going to give the drinks to me for old time's sake, why?"

"Blimey" Diggory straightened in his seat. "Ray! What're you sulking all alone in the corner? Drag your lazy ass over here and share a drink with us!"

Lily smiled in response. "As long as I won't pay for it"

"You look like hell" Cubby, the second pirate, pointed out as Lily sat next to them and poured herself a glass.

"It was a hard night," Lily commented absently and took a deep swallow out of her drink. "In more than one way." she leaned back and observed the three curiously. "I thought I saw you in the party a few hours ago" she started carefully. "It's rather unusual to still be up at this hour, sitting here and drinking with your mates, instead of getting a nice long sleep in the arms of some…" she waved her hand to let them complete the sentence alone.

"We're not here voluntarily" Cubby grumbled. "The Captain ordered us to return earlier to make sure everything and everyone would be ready to sail in the morning"

"And the Captain?"

"Probably enjoying his latest catch"

"His catch?"

"Aye" Diggory smiled and poured almost a full glass for himself. "A pretty little thing with green eyes and explosive temper" he slapped on Lily's back who suddenly chocked on her drink and started to cough loudly.

"I'm sure he directed her explosive temper to other, more useful, areas" Cubby joked, making Eliot to snigger and Diggory to add other exaggerated speculations about the captain's night activities.

"Over my dead body first" Lily muttered under her breath.

"So what're you doing here so early?" Eliot asked.

Lily hesitated for a moment before deciding to tell most of the truth. "Looking for a short-time job at one of the ships"

Diggory and Cubby exchanged looks. Cubby shrugged as if to say, 'why not?'

"We have an empty spot in the crew if you're interested" Diggory said.

"You need a lad to sweep the deck?" Lily asked in slight sarcasm. "I've done that last time under Black's orders. I believe I'll pass the grant opportunity"

"No, we need a Watcher"

Lily glanced at Eliot. "I thought it was your task"

"It was" Eliot shrugged. "But with the new hired seamen, the Captain decided to change our positions on the ship"

Lily tapped on the table thoughtfully. With the 'Lunar Marauder's size, she guessed that Remus or Sirius hired another seven men for the crew, meaning there'd be twenty pirates in total.

And the true question now is whether she's desperate enough to sale on a pirate's ship that two members of its crew knew her secret, and work under the command of a captain who she didn't like, who didn't like her back, and most probably she end up shooting in his bed?

Lily smiled at the obvious answer. She locked her eyes with Diggory's and asked simply, "where do I sign?"

* * *

**A/N: Lily's going back on the ship and leaves the Death Eaters behind her… or is she? ;) James certainly is not going to like that Lily is back, and with their shared history on the ship, who can blame him? **

**Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers!**

**Ruby89 **


	11. Back onboard

**Summery: the only thing Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. When the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. Now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter who swore to never let a woman step on his ship. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything that has a connection to Harry Potter. JKR is the genius behind all of it. **

* * *

Deep breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter eleven

The last long auburn strand was cut smoothly and added to the pile of cut hair in front of her. Lily turned her head from side to side, examining her slightly twisted reflection on the inside of a large cooking pot.

Maybe she overdone with the haircut, she thought, touching her fingers to the short messy curls which now covered her head. Her hair from behind was now an inch longer from her earlobes, and it shortened even more as it went towards her face.

It wasn't that bad, she tried to reassure herself. But it still didn't shake the uneasy image of a shorn sheep.

Sighing in defeat, she turned to look at the man across the room. "What do you think?"

Leon raised his head, watched her for a moment and returned to his boiling soup. "You might as well shave it all off." he informed her.

She shuddered at the thought. "I better not."

"You're too conscious of your hair. I can assure you that no one on this ship will care how your hair looks like. I don't see why you bothered to cut it all off if you always wear something to cover it."

"I'm just making sure there wouldn't be any mistakes this time." Lily explained absently, still examining her reflection.

Leon's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're still shaken from what nearly happened in your room?"

Not surprised in the least that he knew about it, she answered calmly, "four seconds were the only thing that stood between me and the Death Eaters. It's the first time after seven years that I was so close of being recaptured. You can't blame me for feeling paranoid at the thought of being found again."

"It's a good thing that you met Diggory and Cubby at the inn."

"Aye." she cast a curious look at him. "So how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't insult my intelligence, Leon. It's annoying."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Her lips curled in a scorn. "I'm sure you don't. So you're telling me that the post of a Watcher just _happened_ to be available?"

"What do you think?"

Unbelievable, Lily watched him with exasperation mixed with admiration. His face could be curved out of stone in this rate. It was impossible to read anything in his expression.

"You want to hear what I think? Very well." she adjusted her seat so now she faced Leon and rested her feet on the table.

"Let us start with your position on the ship. I believe you've got a special agreement with the captain which extends beyond your post as the ship's cook. In fact, I think you take quite a live role in the important decisions which are taken during the sails and anchors. And from what I've learned about the captain so far, you probably presented him an offer in exchange that he couldn't resist. How am I doing so far?"

"An interesting theory." he answered nonchalantly.

Lily's smile was sugary sweet. "Aye, isn't it? But that sure explains a few things. Such as what happened a month ago." She put her legs back on the floor and leaned foreword on her elbows. "You knew that I was on the 'Arcane Jade' and you knew its route. So how did you convince the captain to commandeer us?"

When he didn't answer she smiled delightfully at one possible way. "What? You hinted that the rum was running low? I doubt that it'd make the captain run around desperate." She smirked and added thoughtfully. "Sirius on the other hand… and there is Remus of course, the more rational, level-headed and the easier to convince. All you needed to do is tell him that you needed more supply or the crew will start to slit each other's throats."

"And I did it all to-?"

"Get me onboard." Lily completed without hesitation. "Quite easily too. I bet you manipulated Ned and Carlson to consider the fact that the 'Arcane's crew had a few stashed goods that were worth something. From what Gregor probably told you about me, it was rather obvious that I'll follow my stolen dagger. Of course there was always a chance that everything would go wrong. I guess you were quite relieved when I entered the galley the next day. And you pretended not to know me quite convincingly too."

"Are you done?"

"Actually, no. but I suppose it's enough for now."

Lily could have sworn she saw a beginning of a smile on his features, but when he turned to look at her again his expression was cool and controlled. "And I suppose that you span that tale over the last two weeks?"

"Aye, since the moment I stepped foot on Harmony's port" she stopped her speech long enough to give him a mocking and amused look. "And let us not forget the eavesdropping I did on your conversation with Gregor and Gerard after you left the ship."

This time there was a clear reaction from the older man. And a violent one. His eyes bore into her eyes, trying to guess what she heard in those few, but important, meetings.

_How much do you know?_ His gaze inquired.

_Everything and more_, her eyes answered mockingly. Aloud she said, "I didn't know that Gerard is a pirate."

"He worked on the same ship with Gregor and me." came his curt reply.

"And with my father?"

"No." he answered absently, his brows furrowed with suspicious, puzzlement and a small spark of appreciation.

She almost pitied him right there and now. She supposed that having to discover that she wasn't just a blinded puppet with big amount of luck can be quite shocking to him. But she was getting tired of people – men in particular – underestimating her abilities and common sense.

Did Gregor really think that she won't get suspicious of finding his brother on the pirates' ship?

_You can never leave anything to chance_, he always lectured her.

"You're cleverer than I thought." he admitted quietly after a long silence.

"Why am I not surprised?" she answered dryly. "How else did you think I managed to always be half a step ahead of the Death Eaters all these years? Unfortunately, they're getting better and better. I have this feeling that next time I won't be so lucky to avoid them."

"You will." Leon answered confidently. "We'll make sure of it"

Lily smiled. She bet they will. There was nothing like having three old pirates to make a girl feel safe, she thought amusedly.

She stood up and gathered the long red strands in a big handkerchief. "I'll be back in a few moments."

"The ship is to weigh anchor in fifteen minutes." he reminded her.

"I know"

"Oh, and lass?"

Lily stopped with her hand on the handle and turned to look at the cook with a questioned expression.

He motioned with his chin towards her hair. "You look like a scrawny kid with huge eyes who's been starving for days."

Lily gasped in shock, her hand moving consciously to her head. "Oh, now you're being nasty on purpose!"

-

Lily lay on her back on the boom; her arms crossed under her head and watched through half-lidded eyes the brown line of land as the 'Lunar Marauder' sailed farther away.

All her senses seemed to be on alert. And until Harmony would disappear from her sight, her body would still feel rigid.

She sighed and grabbed the cable over her head to pull herself to a sitting position. As she glanced down she noticed a few members of the crew, most of them the new hired ones, who were no doubt trying to make a good impression on the captain.

Good luck with that...

She was curious to find out if the captain knew at all that she was onboard. She already had a short and interesting encounter with Remus earlier this morning.

Poor man, looked like he's seen a ghost. And walked passed her as if she really was one.

Her eyes suddenly locked on a certain tall figure which emerged from the captain's cabin. She let her breath out slowly, watching as men parted to let him through. She knew what was coming next. It seemed like Captain Potter didn't lose any time to put the new members in their place.

She grabbed the nearest cable and slid down at the same time when Sirius called, "all new men gather around!"

She landed quietly on the deck and stopped next to a young and handsome blond man who stood a little aside from the group. Sirius watched closely each of the eight new members when his gaze froze at the last and the shortest one of all.

Lily returned Sirius' surprised look with a steady gaze of her own. She gave him the faintest smile and inclined her head in greeting. Sirius' mouth curved upwards slightly and he returned his attention back to his mission at hand.

He called everyone to order and stepped aside to let James take control of the situation.

Lily let her mind wander as James talked loud and clear about the rest of the crew, about the work and basically repeated everything that she already knew. There was only this one time when their gazes locked.

The muscles around his jaw tightened slightly but he continued to lecture without stopping for a single heartbeat. "I won't tolerate any disobedience on my ship, is that clear?"

She didn't need Sirius looking in her direction amusedly to know that James was talking to her specifically. She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Why the bloody hell was she so tense in the first place? It wasn't the first time she was doing it.

But she knew that this time it was different. She was dealing with clever and dangerous pirates, not average and somewhat indifferent seamen. They were pirates who met her in her true form, and if they were quick thinking like Remus and put two and two together, they would've realized pretty quickly who she really was.

She closed her eyes and berated herself to suddenly remember, in the middle of the sea, to have second thoughts about the whole issue!

"Am I boring you, Ray?"

Lily snapped her eyes open to see James standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. She didn't remember when he stopped talking or when he sent the new members scurrying away. "No, captain." She answered flatly, lowering her tone automatically.

He watched her through narrowed eyes as if trying to memorize her face. She returned his gaze coolly, her hands fisting behind her back as moments, which seemed like years to her, crawled by.

"Did you signed or did you sneak on the ship again?"

The tension slipped from her so suddenly that she almost swayed in relief. He didn't recognize her! It seemed like her luck didn't run out yet. She was so relived that she blurted without thinking first. "Sneak on the ship just to witness your sour mood? If I'm going to suffer it, the least you could do is to pay me for it." she ducked impulsively when his fist came in her direction.

She furrowed at him in puzzlement. "Didn't we already establish this part in our meeting, captain?"

"Perhaps you'd like a reminder." James said darkly.

"Should I pull my weapons then, captain?" she asked lightly, her eyes hardening and her hand resting on the hilt of her dagger which was tucked under her belt.

"I'll do it, my captain!" the handsome blond man that Lily stood next to at James' lecture, appeared suddenly out of nowhere and eagerly pulled his sword out.

James raised one eyebrow in question. "And you are?"

"Lockhart, sir. Gilderoy Lockhart." The man stepped back and gave a deep and flourished bow from his waist down. "And it'd be a grant honor for me to get rid of the little flea for you, my captain."

Lily snorted and disguised her laughter by a loud cough. "Do I get your permission to fight against Lockhart,_ my captain_?"

James looked from one to another when Sirius called out, "c'mon James, it'd be a good opportunity to see if Lockhart is as good fighter as he brags."

"Alright, you have my permission." James said and turned to look at Lily. "Perhaps Lockhart would be able to put you in your place. And not to worry, we'll continue our discussion at another occasion." There was a weird glint in his eyes that put her on guard immediately.

She was the first to avert her eyes and, to disguise her discomfort, glanced at Remus who stood silently next to Sirius. "I believe you still got my sword from our first meeting."

"You can use mine." Remus pulled his weapon out and handed it to her. "You're out of your mind." He muttered so only she would hear.

She cast him a surprised look. "You realized it just now?"

She swung the sword a few times experimentally. It was a bit heavier than she was used to, but it was a good sword nonetheless. She nodded towards Lockhart and moved one leg back to balance her weight. "The first move is yours."

Lockhart mimicked her movement in much more elegance and saluted to her by touching the hilt of the sword to his forehead, giving sufficient time for Lily to study him.

He was taller than her, but not as tall as James. His hair was bright blonde and long, tied from behind, one small curl falling over his forehead. His cloths were clean, without a single wrinkle to damage the image. His boots even seemed to be lately scrubbed.

All in all, Lily concluded to herself, the man looked the complete opposite of a pirate. There was something… _dramatic_ in his expression that made her think of the actors on stage while they were reciting a poem.

"Prepare to die from the point of my faithful sword, you forlorn flea!" he called threateningly, swinging the sword in her direction yet not moving a step from his spot.

"At your free time." Lily smiled back, raising her sword in preparation.

"Don't think that I'll feel any mercy for you, even if you beg me to!"

"I wouldn't dare." She assured, trying to remember the last time she begged in front of anyone.

He stopped his small swings and stared at her in puzzlement. "You won't?" he sounded almost hesitant. "Even after knowing who I am and what's my reputation?"

She shrugged almost apologetically. "Never heard of you."

"Alright then," He straightened, seemingly insulted that she won't even consider running in the other direction from him. "In that case, take that!" he swung his sword in a wide circle and proceeded to make sharp motions in the air. "And that! Uh-huh! What's the matter, I'm too quick for you?" he did a small jump from side to side and raised his sword over his head. "I bet you regret your decision now. Huh! Ready to give up yet? Take that! And that! Well? Did you reconsider begging for my mercy? You better drop to your knees now before I'll penetrate your heart!"

Lily sat on the nearest barrel and dropped the sword at her side. "You know, Lockhart," she started, fighting to keep a straight face. "Your fencing would've been more affective if you bothered to step closer and _try_ to hit me."

"If you're so smart then why aren't you attacking me, you little coward?" Lockhart retorted back.

"Hold this." She gave her sword to Remus, who looked like he wasn't sure if he should laugh or not. Sirius, with his shoulders shaking visibly, said only, "Be careful." His voice sounded a little muffled. Probably from the force to hold his mirth back.

"Don't worry," she rolled her sleeves back. "I'll be gentle with him." She stopped in front of Lockhart and eyed his sword which was pointed in her direction. "Do you even know how to use it?"

"Of course I know how- oomph!" he doubled over as her sudden punch hit his lower stomach, and dropped down like a sack of potatoes. She shook her head in sympathy while she twisted his arm backwards and pried the sword from his grasp.

"Pathetic." She muttered. "No one ever told you to never remove your eyes from your opponent when you fight?"

"That…" he gasped, "Was an unfair move."

"You're a pirate; you're not supposed to fight fair." She answered and stabbed the floor in front of his face with his sword. "You better keep it in its sheath before you poke someone's eye out."

She shoved her hands in her pockets and looked up at James. "Well, that was short and fun." And somewhat sad, she added to herself. "I suppose I should return to my post, captain?"

James stared at the man on the floor with a look that bordered between disgust and unwanted pity. "Aye, go ahead. And Ray?"

"Aye, captain?"

"You're under a biding contract with me."

"Aye, captain." She acknowledged the fact carefully.

His gaze was penetrating as he stared at her. "You realize that it means that you obey my orders. _All_ of them."

Feeling like she was standing at the edge of some kind of a trap, it took her a moment longer before she answered. "Aye, captain."

"So if I tell you to jump, what do you do?"

She sighed silently. It was certainly a trap, and it seemed like she didn't have a choice but step inside willingly. "I jump, captain."

"And if I tell you to fight?"

Her hands clenched into fists at her side. "I fight, captain."

"And if I tell you to kill?" he spoke the words almost softly.

Her eyes narrowed angrily. "I'll tell you to go and drown yourself, captain."

A weird smile appeared on his face and he nodded in satisfaction, as if confirming something he suspected. "So if the situation will require it, you'll choose to betray me?"

"I'll betray your orders," she corrected him, "not you specifically."

"So as long as you under the contract, you'll be loyal to me." He mused thoughtfully before smiling coldly at her. "And why is that I don't believe you?"

She returned his sarcastic grin back. "There's a phrase which my father used to tell me when I was young. He said that, to have a man to betray you; you need to give your trust first and hold his loyalty in return." She said and continued even slower, emphasizing each word. "Under the contract, the only thing I'll offer you is my obedience to your orders. You can't expect more from me without giving something back. So with your permission," she gave him a mocking deep bow, "_captain_."

-

Lily breathed the slightly salty air and steadied the steering wheel with her hands. The sky was so dark tonight that it was impossible to even catch a small glimpse of the stars. The wind carried her soft singing voice over the water, the foreign words rolling from her tongue effortlessly, soothing and calming her nerves.

She was so tired. Nearly twenty-four hours passed from her escape, and she was shaken in more way than one, no matter how much she denied it. She closed her eyes for a moment before suddenly turning quickly around and pressing the blade of her dagger to the throat of the man who stood behind her.

"I don't like when people are trying to sneak behind me." She said coldly, not bothering to disguise her voice as usual.

"Lily." The man beamed at her and winked. "How surprising meeting you up here."

She furrowed. "You're drunk." She stated flatly.

"Drunk?" he shrugged. "Probably." He waved his hands at her to show that he wasn't armed and sat down on the floor, leaning against the rail with a sigh. "Nightmares, you know," he swung the bottle in the air and took a healthy swallow. "Not good for a man after a couple of nights. Or months." He frowned before shrugging. "But who's counting?"

Lily returned her dagger in its place, but continued to keep an eye on him in case he did a sudden movement. "When did you guess?"

"I don't know. Now or maybe even before." he gave a one-shoulder shrug. "A bit shame on your hair though. Did you really need to cut it down?"

"I didn't have another choice."

"Mmm, because of the man who sleeps down there?" he stomped his foot on the floor. "You've got a lot of courage to sing right over his head." He chuckled slightly and stared at his bottle. "Sail my little boat," he whispered softly, turning the bottle slowly in his hands, "take me away. Leave the troubles behind me and help me greet the sun again after the long darkness."

"You know the words?" Lily asked in surprise. Not many knew the translation to this specific song. She just enjoyed singing it, her mind translating the meaning automatically.

"I once heard the cook hum the tune." he let a bark of laughter. "Of course you're singing it much better than him. And how did _you_ learn the words? It isn't exactly the type you usually sing."

"And how do you know what type of songs I usually sing?"

"I heard you, remember?"

She smiled slightly. "The song you heard is the kind I sing for other people. But when I'm alone…" she shrugged, letting him complete the sentence on his own.

"Sing again." The request sounded more like an order, and Lily caught something near impatience in his tone.

"Why?"

"I like it. Makes me remember," He motioned with his hands wildly around, fighting words before sighing and shrugging in defeat. "It's stupid. It reminds something… I can't figure what in the moment."

"A song for your silence." She said quietly.

"You're an impossible negotiator, lady." He growled back. "My silence can be considered a stab in the back."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not your neck who's in danger."

He was silent for a long moment before saying. "I'm ready to give you a few days ahead to tell him yourself."

She snorted. "Why? So he could kill me?"

"He'll be furious," he agreed, "probably even more than any of us can imagine. But he won't kill you."

"There's more than one way to kill a person without the need to physically harm him."

He muttered an impatient oath and glared at her. "Is it too much hard work for you to entertain an insomniac man without the need to blackmail him in the process?"

Her lips curled up in a sudden spark of self-mockery. "Probably. Alright," she leaned her side against the steering wheel and crossed her arms. "I'm ready to sing until you'll fall asleep but in exchange you'll be quiet for the next couple days and forget that this conversation has ever happened. Deal?"

He grunted something and stretched fully next to her feet, his hands crossed behind his head. "Start, bloody, singing."

Lily smiled to herself and turned back to face the steering wheel. She closed her eyes, looking for her lost beat, and softly started to sing of lost footsteps, strong winds and the thrill of challenges, while the man next to her smiled in satisfaction and started to hum alongside.

* * *

**A/N: hmm… well, this ending was kind of a surprise for me too because I didn't plan this chapter to end like this, but I still like it. **

**I won't tell who the man was, so you're free to throw out guesses :).**

**I am currently preparing to update only this story and 'Spiral'. The rest of my stories would be on hold (for now), sorry.**

**What else? Oh, right! Please REVIEW!**

**Ruby89**


	12. Storm

**Summery: the only thing Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. When the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. Now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter who swore to never let a woman step on his ship. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything that has a connection to Harry Potter. JKR is the genius behind all of it.**

**A/N: sorry for the long wait! Been a bit busy since DH was published alongside the OOTP movie… and now I'm happy to present:**

* * *

Deep breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter twelve

The next day's morning found the captain of the ship standing all alone behind the steering wheel. The crew just started to wake up, lazily dragging themselves to the galley for a good bite before they report for duty.

"Mornin' captain!"

James turned and smiled slightly as his first mate skipped in two large paces up the wooden steps and stood next to him on the bridge.

"You seem cheerful this morning. Finally got some decent sleep?"

"Aye," Sirius grinned back, "found the perfect cure. And Ray?"

James pointed his thumb upwards in response.

Sirius squinted against the bright light before he noticed a small figure that swung from one cable to the other, crossing in zigzag the vessel's length from bow to stern and back again. "Is he trying to break his neck?"

"According to him, he needs the practice." James furrowed thoughtfully. "Did you happen to notice something strange in the lad? Something different?"

"Such as?"

"I can't say specifically," James answered, following the swinging Watcher with his eyes. "Except that I don't like his gaze. Too calculated."

"You suspect he's hiding something?" Sirius asked carefully.

"I'm sure of it. I don't believe that he returned to our ship by coincidence only." His eyes narrowed slightly and he steered the wheel to the right before turning it the other direction and steadying it. "Perhaps he found out what we're after."

Sirius exhaled slowly, frowning slightly. "It's… a possibility."

"What is?"

The two pirates whirled around and saw the object of their conversation hanging upside down with the rope wrapped around his legs a few feet above the bridge, and looked at them in interest.

"Our sailing course" Sirius answered with ease. "There's a possibility we'll encounter a storm."

Lily stared at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

"When you sail as long as we are, you start to predict such things."

She rolled her eyes in response. "The storm would come around five days from today, I believe. But how did _you_ know? I can never be completely sure unless it's two days before its occurrence."

"You're telling me that we'll encounter a storm in five days?" Sirius asked sharply.

Lily looked at him in puzzlement. "Didn't you just say that you knew that?"

Sirius glanced at James and frowned. "Captain?"

James nodded in confirmation. "It's correct." His gaze shifted to Ray. "Turn upside down. It's impossible to talk seriously to someone who hangs like a drunken monkey. And keep that mouth shut for your own good." He added when he saw Ray's mouth open to say something.

"I wasn't about to remark anything."

"And I suppose to believe that?" James asked skeptically.

She smiled slightly. "No, not really. The only thing I was about to say is that you should stop trying to threaten me. I had enough of that the last time I've been onboard. And second, stop insulting me if you want to minimize the amount of my talking."

"I apologize for hurting your highly developed sensitivity." James sneered. "Anything else, your highness?"

"Aye, you need to work on your sarcasm."

"That does it!" James grabbed the hilt of his sword but was stopped by Sirius who stepped between them, grabbing James' arm in warning and sending a stern look at Lily. "Would the two of you give it a rest already? You start to resemble a married couple!"

Lily thanked her luck for hanging only by her legs or else she would've crushed on the ground after Sirius' statement.

Married? Her? To _him_? It'd be like a nightmare come true!

She let a low hiss which Sirius responded by saying dryly, "I'm saving your neck here, mate. You should be on your knees thanking me for bothering to do it in the first place." He looked at them both. "I happen to be in a good mood this morning, and I'm certainly not going to let you ruin it."

Lily grabbed the cable over her head, freed her legs and flipped upside-down. After a split second of hanging by her hands, she let go and landed on the deck. "Does that mean that half of the rum supply is gone by now?" she asked casually, straightening up from her crouch.

"Only two bottles," Sirius answered, his eyes glinting strangely as he looked at her. "But I found an unexpected solution to my problem. The captain is right. You better learn when to keep your snide remarks to yourself."

"Is that a warning?"

Sirius gave her an evil smirk before turning to James. "Did you hear any singing last night?"

"Singing?" James frowned.

Lily stifled her gasp.

That _bastard_!

"Never mind," Sirius shrugged after noticing her expression. "I guess I was drunker than I first realized. That," he drawled out and sent a secret wink at Lily, "or there was some songbird outside my window."

Lily bit her lip before she asked Sirius how he'd like his funeral planned.

"Problem, Ray?"

"None at all" she responded with a sweet slight-forced smile. She received the massage loud and clear. Either she'll do what he says/orders, or Sirius will tell the captain the truth about her without a single hesitation.

But if he'll dare to take advantage of the situation, she swore she'll-

"Good. So get back up on the boom. After all, you're here to keep your part in the contract, aren't you?"

She couldn't suppress the impulse to click her boots together and salute. "Aye, aye sir!"

"Feel free to stop with the sarcasm any time." James muttered dryly.

She didn't bother to respond and only grabbed the cable she used previously to climb back up.

That was just lovely. Were they planning to mention that stupid contract to her every time they wanted to order her around? She was starting to feel that she escaped the Death Eaters only to be chained to a ship and a crew against her will.

She might as well face it. She was bound to the bloody agreement until she'll complete her part or until the captain would decide to cut it and free her.

Ironically, sailing contracts were the only thing that she honored. For her, it'd be fourth place worse after murdering if she broke it.

"I hate my morality." She muttered bitterly to herself.

-

"Ray!"

"Mmm?"

"Wake up; it's close to noon already!"

She sighed but refused to open her eyes. "Go away…"

Eliot matched her sigh only with more irritation. "I can't," he said, "you had enough sleep and Sirius wants you in the captain's cabin in about… _now_."

She covered her eyes with her arm and groaned. "Between the past three _bloody_ nights I've been on a night's watch and Lockhart's snores until morning, you _can't _get enough sleep around here. And you can tell that to dear ol' Sirius with my best wishes that he'll leave me alone for the rest of the day, curl on the deck, rot, and die."

"I can't tell him that…" Eliot muttered slightly amusedly. He shook the body from the top bunk more forcefully until Ray rolled on his stomach and opened one blurry eye. "Eliot, you're a nice kid and I like you. But if you'll try to do this to me again, I'll uproot your fingers one by one with a fork. And trust me, it'd hurt you more than it'd hurt me."

Eliot just snorted and crossed his arms. "After what Sirius would do to you, I highly doubt it."

"What did he say?"

"That he'd tie you to the bow as the ship's figurehead. Said something about your ear-deafening shrieking would make the captain take the gun and shoot you down just to end his misery- hey! Where're you going?" he called when the Watcher suddenly sprang from his bed and in one stride was already at the door.

"To give Black some example of my ear-deafening shrieking!" Lily called back angrily and slammed the door after her.

-

Sirius looked up from the map he was studying and met the furious green eyes of Lily, who seemed to slip inside the captain's cabin without a sound. He looked back down. "Had a nice nap?"

Lily crossed her arms to prevent herself the temptation of wrapping her fingers around his neck. "Two nights ago you didn't think my singing is an ear-deafening shrieking."

"Maybe you'd prefer to close the door first before starting this conversation." He said indifferently.

"It's closed. What's your game, Black?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Her gaze narrowed. "You wouldn't understand, not to mention that it's none of your business. Do you take delight in blackmailing me or is it just a daily thing for you?"

Sirius smirked for the first time. "Both." He leaned back in his chair and observed her with his full attention. "It's quite entertaining to see you leap at my command. Not that you have a choice on the matter." He stood up and stepped closer to her. "I'm not a man who you can charm so easily, and the captain is out of your reach altogether." He absently stroked her cheek with his finger, making her blink suddenly, and said smugly, "You picked the wrong men to try and manipulate."

Her anger dissolved at his words and was replaced slowly by a sardonic amusement.

She closed her eyes and sighed loudly. "You're right. I seemed to overestimate you and your way of acting against someone's prediction. The only thing I learned over the years is to never make the same mistake twice." She opened her eyes slowly and peered upwards at him beneath her lushes. "I suppose we're alike at that aspect."

"Really?"

"Of course" She smiled almost coyly at him. "We're both intelligent people," she gently covered his hand which still lingered on her face forgotten, and flattened his palm to cup her cheek as her smile turned to a sweet one. "I'm sure we can come to a comfortable arrangement that we both agree on."

She felt him stiffen before he snatched his hand away as if suddenly burned. "This kind of games doesn't work on me, Lily." He said warningly.

Lily's smile just widened further and she brushed her hands down his chest to his stomach and circled them around his middle. "Are you sure? After what my friends told me about you, I doubt that."

"Stop it."

"Stop what? This?" she stood on her tiptoes and tugged gently at his earlobe with her teeth, hearing his unmistakable half-stifled groan. "I lived quite a long time at the brothel, you know, and let's just say that the girls told me some very _interesting_ things on their free time…"

"Wench!" he grabbed her arms and pushed her away from him with force. "Keep away from me or I'll give you a well deserve beating for disrespect, and I don't care if you're a woman!"

She put her hands on her waist and seized him from head to tow. "You and what weapon?" she mocked.

Sirius looked down and cursed aloud. "You took my-" he raised back his head and stared at the metal object in Lily's hand that was pointed steadily at his forehead. "Pistol" he finished more quietly.

Lily said coolly. "Very quick observation from your part. So, now you keep a verbal weapon against me and I hold a physical weapon against you. What does that tell us?"

He stared at her a long time before smiling slightly, "that we shouldn't underestimate each other?"

"Good." This time her smile was a real one. She lowered her arm and placed the pistol in his hand. "I think we're finally starting to understand one another."

He looked down at the pistol. "Were you actually ready to shoot me?"

"Were you actually ready to beat me?"

When he didn't answer and only shrugged nonchalantly, she nodded in response. "And here's your answer."

"I suppose your _offer_ wasn't real as well?"

She smirked. "Just as 'real' as your rejection"

He cringed. "Was I that obvious?"

She laughed and shook her head. Who knew that a stupid confrontation would be the cause to make her finally relax and lower her guard? She sighed and instead of answering his question she said, "even if I was interested, you're not my type." She stretched her hand foreword. "Not enemies?"

He shook her hand. "Not enemies." His hand tightened slightly around hers and he gave her a rueful smile. "If I didn't know that James is interested in you, I'd actually take you on that proposition."

She froze, her eyes widening and her throat going suddenly dry. "The captain is what?"

"When is the storm going to start?"

"In a few hours" she answered in puzzlement and ignored his try to change the subject. "Sirius, what did you mean by saying-"

"Your prediction seems to match the captain's observation." Sirius nodded in satisfaction and deliberately guided her towards the door. "Now how 'bout you be a good little Watcher and go sit on the nice boom and alert us if anything unusually happens?"

"Will I get a price and a pat on the head for a work well done?" she asked sarcastically, letting him push her through the door without objection.

"I'll see what I can do." He smirked and closed the door in her face.

Lily stared at the door for a moment before shaking her head with a small smile and muttering, "Should have shot him while I still got the chance."

-

Deep grey clouds were gathering quickly over the ship as wind started to blow more forcefully. There was a scent of a coming rain in the air. Each and every pirate tightened knots, raised the sails or reefed a few of them according to James or Sirius' command.

Lily leaned against the ratlines, gripping with one hand on it as she examined the scuds through narrowed eyes. The clouds seemed to hang so low, she had a feeling she could touch them with a stretched hand.

The ship suddenly swung high, before going down with a loud splash, causing the water around the bow to rise and flood the deck.

Lily gripped the rope's ladder tighter and managed to keep her balance at the sudden movement.

"It's starting." She muttered under her breath.

The sea already turned to a dark grey color and light seemed to disappear altogether, casting them in an early darkness. Waves started to rise higher and higher by the moment, surging against the 'Lunar Marauder' from both sides, making it sway dangerously from side to side.

She climbed back down carefully and made sure not to slip over the wet deck as she walked pass the men.

"Ray, hold on to something!"

The call almost came too late.

She jumped sideways and managed to hold into the nearest mast when the ship suddenly lurched dangerously. Her feet slipped as she tried to keep herself upwards, and thus she was lying almost flat on the deck when the ship steadied once again.

She took a few deep breaths and pushed herself to a sitting position, one arm still wrapped around the mast.

"You all right?"

Lily looked up to see Remus standing over her, one hand holding a thick rope and the other gripping a long dagger.

She nodded and pulled herself upwards. "Thanks for the warning. Who's at the stirring wheel?"

"Sirius"

"Figures" she muttered dryly to herself.

She looked up just in time to see James striding towards them as if he was walking on a steady ground, oblivious to the ship's drunk-like sways.

Arrogant bastard.

"Remus, Ray, report!" James called over the sound of the wind.

"We managed to secure the ship, captain. All men are at their positions at a ready state for any unpredictable circumstances."

"Ray?"

She looked up at the sky in response and said, "It's going to rain," A sudden thunder was heard as if to confirm her words and she blinked warily, adding in a slight dry tone, "a lot."

She thought she imagined James' lips quiver upwards slightly when something seemed to catch his eye and he turned sharply. "Lockhart!" he bellowed, "I ordered you to stay below!"

"I was sure you were going to need me more by being disposable right next to you, captain!" Lockhart called back, stopping next to Lily and taking the dagger from her belt casually. "Thanks laddie, I'm going to need it."

"Hey!" Lily turned angrily to him, "give it back!"

Lockhart waved his hand dismissively, "I'll return it in due time," he regarded her with a haughty expression, "It is obvious that I would need it more than you will."

"Give it back," Lily repeated coldly, "or I promise that the rest of your lifetime won't be enough for you to regret it."

Lockhart chuckled amusedly and tried unsuccessfully to flip the dagger in the air. The dagger fell on the deck and rolled away towards the edge. Lily dived towards it and managed to catch it before it fell to the sea. She lay on her stomach, breathing deeply in relief before looking up furiously. But before she could utter a single word the boat swayed high and down and she covered her head with her arms as the water splashed the deck and drenched her fully wet.

_So cold_ was her last absent thought.

With a startled cry she found herself slipping overboard in a swift motion when the ship rose upwards once again. Lily squeezed her eyes shut when suddenly something caught her wrist in a tight grip. She looked up to see James lying flat, half of his upper body visible over the edge, one arm stretched down to keep her from falling. To _save_ her.

It started to rain.

She was so surprised at the realization of his action, that she didn't feel the dagger slip from her half-numb fingers until it was too late. She looked down, her mind finally getting over her shock and focus at the problem at hand.

"Damn!" she cursed loudly, too desperate to remember to disguise her voice. She twisted her hand and managed to free herself, falling into the water, legs first.

Lily froze for a few seconds when she realized how truly cold the sea really was. She fought the want to curl into a ball and prevent the impact of the coldness on her skin and forced herself to move, opening her eyes slightly to peer around the dark surroundings. She dived even further, following an almost invisible sparkle of silver that went and gone so fast it seemed almost as imaginable.

She kicked the water with more force stretching her fingers until she managed to feel the sharp edge of the blade on her finger. She closed her fingers together on it, feeling a slight pain as it cut the skin accidentally.

She turned direction and started to fight her way upwards to the surface, hearing the fast _thumb_ of her heart in her ears. Her clothes felt heavier and she used practically all her will power to try and continue swimming upwards. She sensed the squeezing feeling in her chest as if her lungs ran out of available oxygen. Which was undoubtedly happening.

When she finally broke the surface, she was almost dizzy and her chest hurt. She gulped deep breaths of the salty air, coughing and shaking her head as the rain poured down on her head.

She took a deep breath and dived under the high wave that was ready to wash her under the sea again. She waited a few moments before resurfacing again. She rubbed her eyes and squinted at the nearest big shape. The ship!

Lily felt relief to see it again; thankful that it didn't sailed too far from her current position. Something heavy rested on her shoulder and she turned quickly around. A lightening broke through the heavy clouds and its sudden bright flashed the familiar features of a man.

For some reason, seeing James in the water next to her sparked her reassurance of being safe more successfully than seeing the 'Lunar Marauder' so close to her reach.

They stared at each other for a silent moment; James' hand on her shoulder didn't move from its position or lessened the strength of his hold. As if to prevent her from swimming away, Lily thought in confusion, the muscles of her stomach clenching in unexplainable tension.

They both turned to look as another high wave was coming towards them. Without a single word they both took a deep breath and dived.

Lily was ready to surf upwards when she felt James' grip on her shoulder tighten painfully and his second arm slip around her waist, pressing her against his front in an iron lock that she knew she couldn't break free even if she tried.

She felt the fear sink into her, turning her insides colder than any icy water in the world could as the implication of his movement dawned to her.

_He knew._

He dragged her up with him, her limbs too stiff with fear and tension to cooperate on their own. She didn't have time even to think before she felt his lips clamp over hers. His hand left her shoulder and twined in her short hair almost violently. His lips assaulted hers, bruising, demanding, punishing. His kiss radiated such anger that she trembled fearfully, remembering such a furious male's reaction only once in her life.

The memory of that encounter finally shook her paralyzed state and she started to wriggle desperately, starting to act on a too familiar sensation for the first time in a long time and which she tried to avoid at all cost.

She panicked.

And attacked.

* * *

**A/N: deep breath people! James knows Lily's secret! Finally! I know that many people were getting impatient to know when James was going to find that out, so I hope you're happy now!**

**Hope this chapter was worth the long wait (apologizing again).**

**It's 1:28 AM right now, so be free to feel guilty for keeping me up so late to write this chapter for all of you instead of getting a good sleep... **

**Don't forget to review and tell me how evil I am and how much you hate me for stopping this chapter at this point! lol! ;)**

**Ruby89**


	13. Hallucinations

**Summery: the only thing Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. When the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. Now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter who swore to never let a woman step on his ship. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything that has a connection to Harry Potter. JKR is the genius behind all of it.**

**A/N: this chapter is a bit angst, so I'm warning you before you start reading (if anyone actually bothers to read this instead of diving straight away in the chapter… :) ).**

**Also, this is important to understand: the scenes you'll see in **_**italic**_** are LILY'S MEMORIES, since age of five. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Deep breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter thirteen

_She could pretend that she was walking down the plank; Lily thought excitedly, it was very pirate-like thing to force her to do, wasn't it? If only she could find one, that is. _

_She looked around the vessel, unconsciously biting her bottom lip with excitement at the size of it. _

_Plank… plank… where did the crew kept available walking-planks around here? She wasn't sure if asking her father for one would be such a great idea. He didn't seem too happy this morning when she asked him if his ship was an almshouse for pirates._

_Actually, he looked quite upset._

_On the other hand, his crewmen didn't stop laughing, which puzzled her even more. What did she say?_

_Only when they were left alone, the captain gently and promptly explained her misjudgment._

_She wasn't sure why, but she had the distinct feeling that her father didn't like pirates._

_Which was completely strange, in her opinion. His whole crew looked like pirates supposed to look like. Even her father could be mistaken for one if he was wearing different clothes._

_"There you are, Lily"_

_She looked up and smiled brightly at the sight of her father. Noticing the man who stood beside him, her smile shrank slightly and she looked at him curiously._

_Scarred face, a vicious- looking walking stick, a visible limp… what her father said earlier about not having a single pirate working under his flag?_

_"Gregor," her father clapped his palm on the stranger's shoulder. "I don't believe you've met our new guest yet." He turned his smile at Lily and said, "Lily, I want you to meet a very good friend of mine, Gregor O'rbay. He's the first mate of the ship. Gregor, this is my little girl, Lily."_

_He looked from one to another expectedly._

_She stared at Gregor carefully and mumbled a quiet "hello"._

_Gregor eyed her shortly back before saying "got your ugly looks."_

_Her eyes narrowed immediately. "If you want ugly, go find a mirror."_

_"Lily!"_

_"And she got her mother's tongue," Gregor added dryly, a hint of a smile hovering around his thin mouth. "Very bad combination," He glanced at the captain and asked, "What am I suppose to do with her?" _

-

James fingered his shoulder and observed his best mates through narrowed eyes. "You two don't seem surprised."

"Well…" started Sirius.

"In a matter of speaking…" started Remus.

They both stopped in mid sentence and stared at each other in surprise. "You too?" they asked at the same time.

"Damn" Remus exhaled slowly.

"She's good." Sirius muttered under his breath, a slight appreciation visible in his tone.

"_For how long_?" James asked slowly, his words made of chilling ice.

Sirius and Remus exchanged silent looks. Sirius shrugged nonchalantly, the first to break eye contact. Remus sighed silently as if accepting his fate. "Since our last night on Harmony" he said with a blank look on his face.

Sirius, without a word, just walked to the Captain's desk and started to pull one drawer after the other.

"What are you doing?" James asked sharply.

"Getting the cat o' nine tails" Sirius answered curtly, continuing to open drawers and look inside for the short whip. "Might as well get this over with"

James watched him for a few moments before saying more calmly, "don't be ridiculous. I have no intention to flog you right now, or any time in the future." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "For devil's teeth, mates!" he finally burst out, "you know I hate to be lied to. And there's no point pretending that you didn't just do that to me for the past few days. There was a bloody _female_ onboard and you allowed it!" he swept his angry gaze from one to another. "What the hell that wench said to convince you two to go along with it?"

"she said that she'll be in danger if someone will find out," Remus shrugged helplessly, "I had no idea that she'll be crazy or stupid enough to get back onboard of the 'Lunar'"

"She's very convincing" Sirius commented. "Just this afternoon she pointed a gun to my forehead." He explained when he noticed the sudden suspicious looks on both Remus and James' faces when they looked at him. "You can't get a clearer massage than that."

James surged quickly to his feet and regretted the sudden movement almost immediately. He braced himself with one hand against the wall and took steady breaths as the pain passed away slowly.

"You're not supposed to get out of bed yet." Remus protested, looking concerned at the bandages that were wrapped around James' chest and shoulder. "The cook said that if your clothes weren't in the way and if she aimed a little lower, you wouldn't be sitting here with us right now."

James sank back down slowly on his bed and absently rubbed his left shoulder. "How's the crew dealing with… the little surprise?"

"Some in shock. some in anger. Lockhart pranced around the deck, declaring that he knew all along that something was amiss with Ray" Remus smiled grimly. "He was starting to get on everyone's nerves until I err… _mentioned_ that despite what Ray is, you couldn't pretend that he didn't win the duel between them in less than ten seconds. It succeeded to shut him up."

"She knows how to defend herself" Sirius mused, eyeing James' bandages with mild curiosity. "Even if not with the best methods. You both could have ended up dead, either from lose of body heat, or in your case, lose of blood." His gaze sharpened for a moment. "So where did you locked her?"

The Captain glanced at his wide table before saying coldly, "someplace she won't be able to escape."

Remus and Sirius both followed his gaze.

The cook is not going to like this, Remus thought worriedly.

-

_Lily glanced down quickly and inched slightly closer to the skinny and short young man who sat next to her on the boom. "Rumor goes around that there's a rat on the ship." She mumbled from the corner of her mouth._

_The man's unusually wide mouth curled into an amused smile as he gave a short giggle and shook his head. "Been eavesdroppin' on de capt'n? Gregor warned you dat your ears would be chopped off if you do it again."_

_She gave a slightly sly smile. "He's going to have to catch me first."_

_"Aye," he chuckled, "or sent __**us**__ to catch you."_

_Not that __**that**__ would change anything, she thought to herself but refrained from speaking it out loud. "But don't you understand, Joker? We've got a __**spy**__ on the 'Emerald'!"_

_He shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, we know dat."_

_She was slightly taken aback by that admission. "You do?"_

_"Aye, ever 'eard 'bout Lord Voldemort?"_

_She frowned, trying to remember if she heard the name mentioned in one of Gregor and her father's private conversations. "the madman from Serpent Island?"_

_"Mad but clever," Joker nodded, his expression turning serious. "You're in really trouble if you cross 'im. Very powerful man. It's just our luck dat 'ee thinks dat Gregor and Leon stole 'is rightful 'eritance, so 'ee sent one of 'is men to steal it back."_

_"What? Hold it, who's Leon? And what heritance?" her eyes widened in shock when she realized his meaning, "You mean the 'Siren Heart'?" _

_Joker nodded again. "If you ask me, de treasure does not exist. And if it does exist, den you need de key dat opens de medallion just to find out its location. And it's a well-known fact dat de key sunk with capt'n Renzo." He shook his head, "but try and convince 'is __**lordship**__ dat sending thieves on de ship is fruitless, especially when Gregor threw de cursed thing in de middle of de sea ten months ago." _

_Lily gave a small forced smile, feeling the medallion's weight against her bare skin more strongly than ever._

_How convenient of Gregor to lose the said medallion the same night he gave it to her…_

-

_Thud! _

_Thud! _

_Thud!_

Lily dropped the wooden board on the floor, breathing fast. Her body was shaking so badly, she had to lean against the wall or else she'd drop to the floor from exhaustion.

She was trying to break through the wooden wall for what felt like hours. The only entrance to the small cabin was a single door. A single _locked_ door. With no weapons on her, she was powerless and more vulnerable for the first time in eight years.

She bit back a sob of pain and raw fear, swallowing with dry throat.

She won't cry.

She won't give him the satisfaction of seeing her breaking.

Lily licked her lips and took a shuttering breath. So thirsty…

She shook her head to banish the thought of food and drink, but stopped immediately when she saw the room starts to spin slightly in front of her eyes. She closed them, waiting until the black spots disappeared.

She didn't to look even after the feeling of dizziness passed away, knowing what she'll see. Or more precisely, what she _won't_ see.

No window.

Not a single _bloody_ window.

She finally opened her eyes, feeling the familiar sensation of the walls closing around her.

Grabbing the wooden board again, she started to hit it against the same spot on the wall. When the board finally gave on the constant pressure and broke apart, she flung it aside and started to hit her fists instead.

She needed to get out! Out! _OUT!_

She let a half-stifled cry of desperation when her legs couldn't support her anymore and she collapsed on her hands and knees.

Breathing hard, Lily curled on the floor and whimpered slightly when she felt the dizziness accompanied with mind-splintering headache. Her body was rocked by shivers while burning with unnatural heat.

She wasn't able to focus her thoughts anymore and lost the consciousness of her surrounding.

And then the memories came.

-

_"-she can go to Harmony's port, safest place to hide. But she __**needs**__ to run away. He knows she has it."_

_Lily crept closer to the slightly open door of the drawing room._

_What was Gregor doing here? And in the middle of the night? It seemed, according to the clock on the wall, that Gregor and her mother were in the middle of a discussion for over an hour. Or in the middle of an argument, by the sound of it._

_"Over my dead body!"_

_"Annabelle, I have no time for female's hysterics-"_

_"Female's hysterics?!" Lily winced when she heard a loud crush. "Listen to me, Gregor O'rbay, and listen well. You are talking about __**my daughter **__who's in danger- a danger you involved her in, I might add-"_

_"We didn't think-"_

_"It's obvious you three bull-headed idiots didn't think! And now one of you is dead," her voice wavered slightly at the last word but after a deep breath, Annabelle continued fiercely "and every single Death Eater is after Lily!"_

_Another crush followed the statement and then a complete silence fell. Lily opened the door a little wider. The floor was scattered with broken pieces of what she guessed were two of the three flower vases which stood in the room. In the middle of the mess her mother was leaning against Gregor's chest, her shoulders shaking, while he patted her back awkwardly. "It's all right," he murmured soothingly, "I won't let them harm her."_

_"You better, Gregor," She pushed herself from his hug and glared at him. "You better."_

-

"Well?" Leon demanded.

Remus shook his head in response.

The cook exhaled, cursing savagely. Gregor won't like this change of course. And he didn't have any excuses to give either. Not that he'll have a chance to tell one, even if he had. They'll have to tear Gerard's hands off his neck first.

"And you couldn't just follow him?"

"How?" Sirius sneered. "In the middle of a storm? Be reasonable, mate. We needed all hands on deck. We didn't realize what was happening 'til later."

"Did you at least found out _something_?" Leon asked exasperatedly.

"Aye. That she's stuck in some unknown place in the bottom of the ship, and that she's weaponless."

Leon jerked at the last statement. "Weaponless?" he repeated carefully.

Remus nodded grimly. "All her weapons are on the captain's desk."

"And?" Leon asked sharply "only her weapons?"

"aye. Why, she carried something else?" Remus asked confusedly.

"Not according to my memory." He grumbled, closing his eyes briefly in relief. At least something is not lost yet. He glanced at the two men momentary through narrow eyes. "She didn't fight him when she was dragged away? I didn't see any other sign of battle except that stab on the back." That fact was the only thing that he couldn't explain. It didn't bode with what he knew about the lass.

"She couldn't even if she tried." Sirius said tonelessly. "she was unconscious when we hauled them both onboard."

Leon cursed.

-

_Was that a piano playing? The thought crossed her mind when she heard the soft notes coming from the closed door. She absently noted the elegance of the house that she was led through. But being surrounded by three Death Eaters quite spoiled the atmosphere. Or intensified it. She wasn't sure which one._

_The music grew louder as they got closer to the door._

_Keep face blank, don't show any emotion. Keep face blank, don't show any emotion… she kept repeating in her mind when a footman (or a bodyguard, more likely, by his size and the weapons he carried) opened the door and let them in._

_It was a large room, bestowed with exquisite fabrics and furniture. Even Lily, who was used to seeing the luxury of her mother's house, was astounded by it. The room spoke of how rich the owner truly was._

_When the music suddenly stopped, she turned her attention to the middle of the room. A tall man, dressed in all black, was sitting behind a grand piano. His features reminded her of a vampire. The impression was either from the red circles around his eyes, the contradiction between his dark hair and pail face, or the way he was eyeing her as if he couldn't decide whether to play with his victim/supper first, or serve her on a silver tray all roasted and crispy._

_The last thought made her shudder involuntarily. A thing the man noticed immediately, for he smiled and closed the piano with long thin fingers. "Well, well, well." he said softly. "The one and only, Lily Evans, in my house. What an… honor." He rose from his seat and bowed slightly at her. "I am Lord Voldemort, at your service. Your father might have mentioned me on occasion?"_

_Was that a question or a statement? She wondered. "One or two times" she mumbled back. _

_Apparently her answer satisfied him, for he gestured slightly towards another door, which was opened at once, and said, "We shall better continue to discuss our matters in the dining room."_

_"Our matters?" she repeated carefully._

_"Yes." His gaze lowered to her neck as he smiled again. "I do believe we have a common interest in, shall we say, a certain medallion." _

-

James stared at the pile of weapons on his desk. He picked each one up, examined it and put it aside. Five daggers and one small thin knife. That was the whole loot. The biggest dagger he recognized immediately. It was the same one that Ray - no, _Lily_, he corrected himself - sneaked to his ship to reclaim back. It was a rather heavy object for its size, with a black hilt and silver lines spiraling around it. The light from the oil lamp was bright enough to glimmer on the initials on the blade: _GWE_

He sat it aside and leaned back in his chair, wincing when his shoulder gave a slight protest. He ran his good hand through his hair and frowned at the weapons. What he needed to do, he thought, was to go down to the cell and demand explanations for his -_her_- purpose on the 'Lunar'.

The seat scraped against the floor as he stood up, and in three strides he was out of the door and down below deck.

-

_"Little two-faced baggage-"_

_"No, please!"_

_"Thought to trick me, did yu'?"_

_"Please, I beg you-"_

_"Sneaking on my ship-" the man breathed hard as he threw his victim on the floor by the hair. "Dirty wretch, I'll show you some manners!"_

_The person on the floor managed to glimpse at something long and black before the captain raised his hand and lowered it down powerfully._

_There was the sound of whip connecting with flesh._

-

Lily screamed.

-

_She was crying, Lily noticed and wiped the tears with trembling hands, leaving two smudges of blood on her cheeks. She grabbed the oil lamp and sat on the rail. It was more to steady herself than for the weight support. _

_With a last look on the strangely-shining deck, she raised both her arms and threw the oil lamp as far as she could._

_There was the sound of breaking glass._

_The last think Lily saw before jumping overboard, were the flames spreading quickly, licking their way quicker than her heartbeats when she splashed oil across the deck._

_Automatically starting to swim, she ignored every sound except of her own breathing._

_Soon there would be screams and yells of confusion, loud orders and demands of explanations. Very soon indeed. Only she won't be onboard anymore._

_She closed her eyes and gulped a deep breath._

_The wind wailed slightly. __**You can run but you can't hide, little Siren,**__ she thought she heard the soft taunting words in the air, __**come out, come out wherever you are...**_

**-**

James felt as if his blood froze in his veins. Cursing loudly, he increased his pace. Stabbing the right key in the lock, he slammed the door open and stepped inside. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, and even longer before he managed to notice the curled bundle that lay motionless on the floor.

"Lily…" he bent down on one knee and touched her shoulder. He felt her uncontrollable shake before she tensed all over and jerked away from him with a shriek.

"Get away from me!"

James frowned, noticing her appearance since the last time he saw her when he locked her in.

Her oversized clothes were sticking to her damp skin. One knee was bent close to her chest, her hands fisted at her sides on the floor and her short hair fell in bangs around her flushed face. She was breathing hard and fast while her eyes scanned him wildly.

He moved towards her. And just as slowly she moved back out of reach, her back connecting with the wall.

Something was wrong. He could see that in her eyes. It was like she didn't recognize him at all. "Come here" he said quietly, "I won't hurt you"

"Lies" she whispered, her eyes narrowing, "you're one of his. You'll tell him that I'm alive and everything would be ruined!"

"What are you talking about?" he frowned, reaching towards her.

"Stay away from me!" she repeated hoarsely.

"Lily…"

"Don't touch me!" and then she let another ear-splitting scream.

With fast reflexes, he grabbed her forearms and hauled her on her feet. "Stop it" he commanded, giving her a violent shake and backhanded her. "I said stop it!"

Lily stopped struggling and stared at him in surprise, her hand on her cheek. Her eyes finally seemed to focus on him with recognition. "Ouch!" she exclaimed angrily, "that hurt! What the hell did you do that for?"

James didn't know whether to sigh in relief that her hallucination was momentarily stopped, or whether to give her another slap for causing him so many headaches for the past two days.

He noticed that she was starting to sway on her feet and quickly caught her arms to steady her. "What is it?"

When she didn't answer, he put one hand to her forehead. "Damnation!" he jerked his hand away, "you burn like hell!"

She swayed slightly foreword until she rested her forehead on his shoulder. "What do you care?" he heard her whisper. "You hate me. You supposed to be overjoyed with the possibility of getting rid of me."

James picked her up in his arms and strolled out of the room. "You're right. Right now I'll be more than happy to throw you back to the sea so you could swim your way to shore. But, it may surprise you, I'm not cruel enough to do that in you condition. Besides" he added under his breath, "I don't hate you to that extend"

"Mmm" her eyes closed slowly. She was too tired and her throat too dry to ask where he was taking her. She only hoped that he would hurry to get there. She was sinking to the memories again.

James heard her mumble something repeatedly and bent his head to catch the word.

"Dante…" she breathed.

-

_She watched as the eighteen-year-old Dante stretched on her bed and sighed in contentment._

_"You know," she said amusingly, "if you keep spending here several hours every night before dawn, people will get the wrong idea about us."_

_He smirked. "Did the girls complained?"_

_"Not exactly" she leaned her chin on the heel of her hand and smiled. "Apparently we're too quiet."_

_He burst in laughter. "Too quiet? Hell, we could always pretend to be in the mid of a mind-blowing lovemaking." His eyes flashed mischievously as he looked at her. "If you want, we can start practicing right now."_

_She grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. "No, thank you. You had enough of __**that**__ activity for tonight before you came over. Who was the poor victim this time?"_

_He clicked his tongue in mock disapprove. "Do I detect a note of jealously in your tone?"_

_"No, what you detect is a note of pity. I can never get accustomed to the idea that you sleep with a woman, no mind how old she is, and after getting her drunk and in bed, you go and casually rob her of everything."_

_"Hey! I only introduce the younger ones to a drink or two just to loosen them up…"_

_She raised her eyebrows at his defensive tone. "Just a drink or two?" she asked. "Out of curiosity, how long are you planning to steal on that routine?"_

_He seemed to hesitate before saying evenly, "until I'll have enough to retire and marry you."_

_She straightened in her seat and gave him an incredulous look. "Did you just say marry me? How- how long have you been thinking about that?"_

_He seemed genuinely uncomfortable at the question. "Well… for the past two years, I think"_

_"Two years?" she repeated in disbelieve, "you mean since you found me in the streets, looking like a drowned kitten?"_

_"A very cute drowned kitten" he corrected with a small smile._

_She stared at him before sighing miserably. "Oh, __**Dante**__. I love you very much, and you know that, but I'm not __**in**__ love with you…" _

_He shrugged, looking nonchalant. "Feelings can change. You're only fifteen. Besides," he added, trying to lighten the mood, "don't act hypocritically shocked. I heard you received another proposition of marriage from old Simon."_

_She smiled at that reminder and finally relaxed again. "I can hardly call it a proposition when he stood in the middle of the crowded inn and announcing to all, that they should just watch and see for soon enough he's going to marry that 'cheeky little girl with the green eyes and the orange hair although I hate orange hair but I'm sure I'll convince her to die it black after showing her a trick or two on the bed'" she mimicked old Simon's raspy voice, making Dante laugh yet again._

_"You can't blame the poor old man. You're probably one of the few people who can follow what he says when he talks without pauses, unless it's to draw some breath."_

_"Now who sounds jealous?" she teased._

_"Oh, I'm not jealous. If not for several good reasons than at least for the fact that I have a great advantage over him"_

_"Which is?"_

_"I still got my whole teeth together."_

_They laughed for several moments, before Lily cleared her throat slightly and said casually, "Dante, I have a favor to ask…"_

_"Shoot" he said immediately._

_She bit her bottom lip before asking, "Can you get me a boat?"_

-

James placed a glass of water to Lily's lips and tilted the glass up. Without further encouragement, she gulped water as if her life depended on it. After pouring her a second glass and making sure she finished that one up as well, he lowered her on his bed. He stripped her of her clothes with efficient and quick moves and tucked her under the covers.

He watched her silently lying there. When she slept she looked very innocent. Apparently even in her sleep, her face didn't betray the cunning and calculating brain that was hidden underneath there, he thought in some disgust.

"Don't get used to this," he told her coldly, "once you're better we're going to have a very long discussion between us."

He was about to walk to the other side of the cabin and sit on the stool to watch his hostage when he felt his hand being gripped suddenly.

"Don't…"she whispered.

"Don't what?"

"Stay… not alone… can't be…" she took a deep breath and opened slightly her eyes, "too many memories… don't want… remember. Memories give guilt… guilt means death…"

He felt some unexplainable chill run down his spine at her words. "You want me to stay?"

She closed her eyes and the grip on his fingers tightened. "Aye, even if it is you" she breathed and opened her eyes to look at him with what he recognized as resentment. Apparently she wasn't used to show gestures of weakness.

He didn't recognize the emotion that filled him and ignored it for the moment. He didn't know why he did it, but he obligated for the request and sat next to her on the bed, not trying to release his hand free.

"Does your injury still hurts?" she surprised him with the question.

After a long moment of silence, he mumbled a quiet "yes"

"Good" she said and closed her eyes.

He'll stay until he was certain that she was asleep, he promised to himself, sinking to a lying position because his injury didn't let him sit comfortably. It won't take long; he assured himself, closing his eyes without thinking, her breathing was already starting to sound deeper and more even.

In the end he fell asleep next to her, their hands still clasped together.

* * *

**A/N: HUGE THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!! And as you can see, I'm back from the dead ;) (you might've noticed that I've changed the title of the story as well...)**

**I know this chapter is more than a bit confusing, and I promise that next chapter I'll clarify at least some points, but I wanted to show you a small glimpse of what Lily went through since she was younger. I made sure to show you her memories in order.**

**Hope you liked it and I do apologize for the late update. This chapter, I can promise you, was not so easy to write down.**

**I don't know when next chapter will be ready, and I'm sorry to tell you this, but it won't be anytime soon.**

**Please review! After all the trouble I had with this chapter for the past two and a half months, I think I gained that right…. (and you gained the right to scold me for the late updating, lol!)**

**Ruby89**


	14. Swinging the lamp

**Summery: the only thing Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. When the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. Now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter who swore to never let a woman step on his ship. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything that has a connection to Harry Potter. JKR is the genius behind all of it. **

Deep breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter fourteen

The first thing she realized was the warmth surrounding her.

Lily sighed. Her forehead was leaning against something solid and her waist was bound by a cable of sort. Her hand sneaked from under the cover and flattened against the wall. A warm wall. A warm, _breathing_ wall. Now, that's interesting. Traveling her fingers lower, she traced the start of the cable. A part in her mind registered in a matter-of-fact that the object was actually an arm. A masculine arm if to be more specific. Hmm. She never had dreams of lying in a man's arms before. Apparently there was first time for anything- she snuggled closer- and she might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

The second thing she realized was that she had a headache.

Biting back a groan, she pulled the cover up to her chin. That couldn't be right. You never felt real pain in dreams. She refused to acknowledge the illusions she saw for the last couple of days. The pain and guilt then was more than bearable. But she figured it was caused by revealing the buried memories and confronting them again. Living them once was more than enough. Besides, that pain was inner, not physical. Reluctantly and slowly she opened her eyes.

The third thing she realized was that she was lying on a bed beside her captain.

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened to their fullest.

Correction: she was lying _naked_ on a bed beside her captain.

Her memory of last night was unclear. She remembered her growing panic. The four–wall cell. The heat. The cold shivers. The moment she imagined that a Death Eater entered the cabin only to watch it turn to Captain Potter.

And there lay the said man, his face slightly flushed, but his breath even. White bandages were wrapped around his chest and left shoulder. His torso was exposed to her study as she followed the narrow line of black hair until the border line of his breeches which sat loosely around his hips.

If he took advantage of her when she didn't have the ability to defend herself…

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. The man better pray to have a very good explanation.

He started to stir in his sleep, and she looked at him in a sudden startle. With all her anger she forgot that she was weaponless. She might've injured him, but he was still bigger and much stronger than she was.

Raising her head slightly, her gaze narrowed on the pistol which rested on a seat on the other side of the bed. Devil's luck! The man probably placed it at his side in case of an emergency. If she's fortunate enough, it might be even loaded. Well, there was one way to find out.

She rose on her elbow and placed her hand on the arm around her waist, trying to remove it gently. He stirred again; his arm tightened its hold on her. His head turned slightly only to find a much softer nest than the pillow. He sighed softly and leaned closer.

Wonderful. She gritted her teeth and refrained from rolling her eyes, wryly watching the dark head resting against the valley between her breasts. _Men_. The sheet that covered her was a pathetic barrier and she felt his warm breath on her despite of it.

She pushed with her elbow and used her weight to turn him on his back with her on top. He grumbled in protest and very slowly opened his eyes. Sending a quick look at the pistol and then at the man beneath her, she did the only thing that came to mind to distract him.

James awoke with a feel of a kiss on his lips. Closing his eyes again, he instinctively kissed the woman back. Vaguely he acknowledged the weight pressing on him. His wound shot painful cries to his brain of being abused by such a matter but he gave it no consideration.

He outlined the feminine form with his palm, removing the sheet that was in his way in the same time. He heard the woman gasp and try to wriggle from under his arm.

_Oh no, you don't, Love._

He couldn't remember the last time he held a woman in his arms and by the speed his member woke to life he figured it must've been a very long time.

He held the woman's neck to keep her head in place as he kissed her more thoroughly. His other hand now went exploring her back, down to her hip, thigh and back up to her buttocks. She gave an angry exclamation when he pinched her playfully and he smiled against her mouth.

His mouth made a similar, but smaller, travel down her jaw, kissing and nibbling a few places on her neck. He noted her shudder with satisfaction and pulled his hand from her hip to cup her bare breast.

She jerked from him faster than his senses could cope with and he felt something cold pressing to his chest instead. He blinked and focused on the figure. Stilling, last night memories rushed back to him.

Lily straddled him, his pistol held in one of her hands as she aimed it at the middle of his chest. The second hand held the sheet in front of her, covering the body he admired a moment ago. His gaze dropped to her half-concealed breasts. Still admired, damn it. Her eyes were narrowed furiously, her cheeks red and her swollen lips drawn in a tight angry line.

His own mouth curled coldly. "And good morning to you too"

-

"Land ahoy!"

"We know, Lockhart" Sirius said wearily. "You already mentioned it five minutes ago."

Lockhart puffed out his chest. "Only doing my job, sir"

"But it's not your job. It's mine" Eliot muttered in annoyance.

Lockhart stared down his nose at him. "And you are not doing it very well, are you?"

Eliot flushed and clenched his fists. Sirius put a calming hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it gently to keep him in place. "Go find Remus and tell him we'll anchor in ten minutes." He ordered Lockhart and waited till the man was out of earshot before saying quietly, "don't let him get to you, kid."

Eliot snorted. "Easy for you to say, you don't share a cabin with him. At least when Ray was there-" he seemed to bit his tongue and shook his head, muttering, "Never mind"

Sirius nodded grimly, clapped his hand on Eliot's shoulder one last time, and turned to the bow.

"Sir?"

Sirius turned around. "Aye?"

Eliot seemed to concentrate on his worn boots before looking up with a frown. "Is…err… she alright?"

I wish I knew myself. "Aye" Sirius smiled tightly, lying through his teeth. Something that Eliot seemed to pick on himself. His frown deepened and he ruffled his short hair. "If you don't mind, sir, I think I prefer to stay onboard this time around."

"Are you sure? We'll stay for a few days only. There won't be any anchors at least in the following fortnight"

Eliot nodded seriously. "Aye, I am"

"As you choose then"

Sirius stood at the bow, where Remus joined him after several minutes. "Are you certain about this? It wasn't part of our plan" Remus noted.

"The men need to release out some steam. Too much happened in the last five days and we all could use the break. Don't worry too much about it."

Remus released a sigh and glanced back at the captain's cabin. "I wonder what James will say"

"Let him rest. You heard what the cook said earlier. He needs as little excitement as possible."

-

The silence was so thick; you could hear a feather drop. She scrambled back to the foot of the bed, making sure the sheet continued to cover her front. Her whole body seemed to flush when James continued to assess her with his gaze. His expression might be of a cool one but she recognized the look in his eyes and it unsettled her more than his previous actions.

She didn't plan that her kiss will make him react in the way that… that a man reacts to woman. Be honest you idiot, a voice berated her in her head; you didn't plan- and less likely- think at all. What else is expected from a red-blooded male when a naked woman is throwing herself at him?

"What am I doing here?" she asked, her hand tightening on the pistol.

"I carried you inside." he answered calmly, relaxing back comfortably and giving all the lazy indications of a Sultan waiting to be served. "I must admit that you were much more compliant the night before"

It seemed suddenly that all the oxygen ran out in the room and it was harder for her to breathe properly. "Who took my clothes away?"

"I did." he gave her a slow smile, and his eyes looked her over again. "There's no need for you to cover. You haven't got anything that I didn't see before." his eyes narrowed when there was the unmistakable sound of a cocking pistol. "Put it down. You don't want to hurt anyone"

Lily sneered. "Except you. And fatally. What happened last night?"

"Put the gun down"

"Tell me what happened last night!"

"Or what? You're going to kill me?"

"A possibility that starts to look more tempting by the passing seconds"

"It's not so easy to kill a person as you might think. You yourself told me that you'd disobey an order from me first before you'll kill a man"

"Tell me the truth, damn you." she managed to keep her voice steady, though her eyes started to prickle threateningly.

"Let's put it in perspective for you." James snarled, the last of his patience snapping. "You're in my cabin, you slept in the same bed with me and you're naked. What do you think happened?"

_Bang!_

Time seemed to freeze. She breathed hard, staring at the growing stain on James' arm. James stared at his new wound and turned his shocked gaze to her. "You shot me." Then his voice seemed to kick in place and he repeated much louder. "You bloody well shot me!" She gulped and her gaze dropped to the bed and widened. "No" she whispered.

The sheet on which she previously lay was white. There wasn't a smudge or even a single drop of red color anywhere. "You lied to me…" The tears she held back so far now ran down her cheeks and she almost sagged with relief. Oh, God. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_.

"You're crying." it seemed impossible, but James sounded more amazed and startled than before.

Her gaze ventured back to the form on the bed. "Fool" she hissed angrily at him, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "You utter bloody fool! How dare you lie to me on such a thing? Do you have a death-wish?"

"I didn't think you'll have the nerve to pull the trigger." the shock started to wear off. He gritted his teeth at the burning pain and squeezed his arm to try and stop the bleeding. This was not the best time to argue. He was injured and he needed her help.

"You _thought_? Did you think you're dealing with an amateur? I killed my first and only man at the age of thirteen and injured fatally twenty-nine persons after that"

"Am I number thirty, then?" he joked faintly before another shot of pain returned him to the present problem. His hand was already covered with his blood. "Lily-"

"Oh, shut up," she snapped at him, wiping her nose with her sleeve in a jerky movement. "You're bleeding."

One corner of his mouth curled slightly upwards. "Really? I haven't noticed"

-

Eliot rushed through the cabin's door and stopped at the entrance, panting. "I called for help"

"Thank you" Lily answered, tightening the knot to stop the blood's flow. She glanced over her shoulder at the assembling men who stared at her with their jaws slightly open. James glanced past her at his crewmen and narrowed his eyes. "Get a move on, men. Tis not like you haven't seen a woman wrapped in a sheet before."

"I need hot water, cleaner bandages, a needle and a thread. _Now_" Lily said in a brisk-no-nonsense tone.

Some of the men looked at each other, shrugged and went to bring the objects. Few stayed in hope to give assistant.

Lockhart crossed his arms and looked at her defiantly. "And why should we obey to you? You're nothing but an imposter and a _woman_ too!"

James opened his mouth to berate him but Lily beat him to it first. She moved towards the blond man so quickly, he took an unthinking step back. "Listen Lockhart" she poked her finger in his chest. "I am sick. I am tired. I am hungry. I want a bath. I just spent two nightmarish days and nights. I am near hysteria. My head hurts. My body hurts. I just shot my own captain in his bed. Not surprising, yet all of this puts me in a real bad mood. I have no patience for lack-wits men and their snobbish attitudes. So either you stay and be useful or get yourself removed from this room. Make your choice because I'm this close" she narrowed the space between her finger and thumb. "To kicking your ass overboard myself." she turned to Eliot. "Remus and Sirius?"

"Couldn't find them"

"And the cook?"

"Neither"

"Damn" she cursed. She studied James for a moment, seemingly coming to a certain decision. "Alright," she neared the bed and sat by his side. "Wilfred, Cubby, hold him in place. I'll try and dig the bullet out myself"

"No" James said, his eyes now focused on her.

"Shut up" she snapped at him. "No one asked your opinion. Where's the bloody water?"

"Here" Diggory appeared, carrying a big pot with hot steams coming from it.

"Put it here." she pointed by her side and favored him with a brilliant smile. "Thank you. Now, who can lend me a small knife?"

There was a smooth _swoosh_ sound and eight knifes, their hilts first, appeared in front of her.

"Don't you dare" James breathed and struggled to rise on his elbows. "Do you have any experience in this kind of operations?"

"I was hoping you'll find out the truth while I'm digging in your flesh." Lily smiled wryly.

"No." James repeated, with much more force. "Let someone else do it."

She made a show of turning around and eyeing each of the men from boot to head. "Is anyone volunteering?"

Silence.

"Well" Lily called in mock-cheerfulness. "Would you like to proceed, Captain, or do you want to wait? By the time one of your friends or the cook will come back, you might be lucky enough and they'll only cut your whole arm off. Captain Potter and the wooden left-arm. How does that sound? I know a good woodworker that will add you a cute little hook in the end for a good price."

"All right!" James gave in and glared at her. "Be quick and get it over with."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll take full responsibility for any unnecessary damage I'll cause."

"Too late for that." he muttered and sank back to his pillow. "Just be honest and tell me. Have you ever done this before?"

Lily sighed silently and looked straight in his eyes. "Aye, I did." she said, emphasizing each word. "Feel better?"

"You could have told me from the beginning."

"After what you did to me this morning I was rather enjoying making you squirm. Mates, give me a hand here."

Wilfred and Cubby grabbed James by his upper arms and prevented him from moving. "Not to worry, sir" Cubby smiled in encouragement. "You'll be just fine."

James looked at him and asked dryly. "Should I refresh your memory that I'm only injured because of her? Again?"

"Oh put a sock in it, Captain, and stop whining. I'm an honest person and I do take responsibility for my mistakes. And so, I'm wholeheartedly declare, that it was your entire fault."

"My fault? You shot at me!"

"I'm an excellent shooter. If I wanted you dead, you'd be sinking in the sea by now. I only intended to graze your skin a little. But you moved at the same moment and the bullet actually hit you. Serves you right. Never lie and say you slept with me when I'm too confused and armed." she ignored the crew's surprised gazes and focused on the wound. "Now, don't move. This is going to hurt"

It was short and painful, accompanied by a lot of yells, death threats and blood. She stitched the wound and bandaged it, continuing to argue with the thickskulled idiot to distract her own attention as much as his.

Lily was wiping her fingers clean when the first mate burst in. "James! Damn, just heard what happened. How're you?"

"Been better" James answered. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he called suddenly.

"To eat, to drink and to take a bath. Precisely in this order. I'll be back in three-four hours. Try not to miss me too much." Lily answered sarcastically and opened the door. "Anything for you, Sirius?"

"Two bottles of rum, if you don't mind."

"I'll send them on my way."

When the door closed, James gave Sirius an odd look.

"What?"

"She's acting rather civilized with you." Compared to how she acts towards _me_, James added silently.

"Only because we reached an understanding. If I won't be nicer to her, she'll use me as a moving target for shooting practice. Speaking of which, how did you landed lying in bed again?"

James sighed. "I never left it in the first place"

-

Lily opened the door of her cabin after a long soak in the small tub and stopped. Sirius, Diggory, Ned and Wilfred stood in front of her with half determined and half uncomfortable expressions. Diggory held a long thin chain in his hands where in the end dangled a round metal circle.

Lily breathed deeply and stared at them through narrowed eyes. "You're jesting."

Wilfred coughed something that sounded like: "Captain's orders."

"All right," She moved one food behind her and raised her fists in front of her. "Who wants to go first?"

-

"Stop frowning at me, your face will freeze that way. Eat."

James' frown deepened. "I'm not hungry."

"Well, I am." Lily stretched her arm and started to eat from his plate. "You know," she licked her fingers. "You were much nicer when I rescued you from prison."

"I didn't know who you were at the time." he pulled his plate from her reach and took a bite, figuring that the only way to keep her from finishing his food would be to eat it himself. "Or figured who you pretended to be"

"I didn't pretend." she objected. "Since I was little I was named 'Ray' to keep men at ease when they work with me. How many women do you know who are part of a ship's crew?"

When he didn't answer she shrugged. "See my point? Are you going to eat that?" she pointed at the fruit on his plate.

"_Aye._"

"I thought you said you weren't hungry."

"I thought you declared war on me."

"I'm in a better mood when my stomach is full."

"I'll remember that." he murmured under his breath. "Why didn't you tell me the truth before?"

"What was the point? So the rest will ogle me all the time? I had no intention to spend my days and nights fencing unwanted advances from their part."

His eyes narrowed in alert. "Are they molesting you?"

Lily raised her brows in question. "Are you worried about me?"

"No. I'm more concerned for my crew's lives, with your tendency to injure anyone who comes near."

James watched as she paled suddenly and turned to look to the other side of the room. Ha. Apparently he hit a sore spot. He had a strong feeling that if she could, she would've left him alone in his cabin at the moment.

She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She stared out of the window as her fingers toyed with the chain around her ankle which he ordered to put on her the moment she'd emerge from her bath. He heard she put quite a fight, managed even to punch Diggory in the face before Sirius grabbed her hands from behind, Wilfred her legs and Ned quickly secured the chain around her foot. They carried her back to James' room, kicking and screaming, where they locked the other end to one of the bed's legs.

After nearly five hours she finally calmed down and now only occupied the seat near the window. She changed the sheet she wore like a toga into a pair of short breeches, loose shirt and a sleeveless jacket- to all the men disappointment, including his.

She looked so sad all of a sudden that James felt a slight pang of guilt. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's for your own good." He indicated with his hand at the chain. "I can't have you running around the ship. They might've given me their word not to touch you, but things have happened before."

"Very impressive." she said in a tone that told him she thought the exact opposite. "But tied to your bed create a new problem. Who'll protect me from you?"

"I'm giving you my word I won't make any advance on you." He paused before adding, "Unless you'll ask me to."

Lily snorted in disbelieve. "You know, if it weren't for this morning, I would actually be tempted to believe you." she yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "So where do I sleep?"

When he smiled mockingly and patted at his side on the bed, she scoffed and shot him an incredulous look. "I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you again."

"Your other choices are either the chair or the floor." he pointed out somewhat smugly.

"And how am I supposed to sleep there?"

"Not my problem, is it?"

She glared at him, grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped herself at it. She stretched her bare feet to rest on the bed and sank in a more comfortable position in the chair.

James raised his brows. "And how am I supposed to cover myself?"

"Not my problem, is it?" she retorted with a stinging bite, making him chuckle.

Lily waited until she heard his breath steadying before opening her eyes and staring at him. She took out the needle she hid after its use and raised the chain to her eye level. With her fingers she felt it until she recognized the keyhole and inserted the needle. With a soft click, she removed it and silently put it on the floor.

In an unexplained impulse she took the blanked and covered James before exiting. The ship was silent and dark as she walked down below deck. When she entered the galley, her gaze was drawn to the single lit lamp and to the person who sat beneath it.

"'Night" she greeted quietly and Eliot jumped in startle. "Sorry. Has the cook arrived yet?"

"No." the boy shook his head. "I figure he's still in town, perhaps buying another supply."

"Hm" Lily nodded, though she doubted Leon would do much shopping at this time at night. She sat in front of him and reached up to push the lamp overhead, causing it to swing from side to side gently. "On nights like this, we used to gather around in the galley and swing the lamp for hours"

"We?"

"My father and his crew. Until now I haven't realized how much I miss those old times. They told me so many stories I was always afraid that I'll forget half of them." she smiled in remembrance.

"Do you know any stories about Captain Renzo?" Eliot asked quietly.

"Of course" Lily stared at him inquiry. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just something that I overheard the cook mention once to the Captain." he shrugged and looked with a slight frown on his bottle. "Do you mind to…?" he began, making her smile to widen slightly.

"Pass me the bottle and I'll do my best. It's been years since the last time I told someone a story." She sighed and leaned back in her seat. Focusing her gaze on the lamp she started:

"A long time ago, one of the most infamous pirates alive has been a big and sturdy man by the name Tom Renzo. He was a merciless, hard man. Worse than a savage when it came to taking what he wanted; whether it was gold, revenge or women. As time passed, he got richer by each successful attack. He got so filled with loot that he decided to keep it all in a special place."

"They say he kept it in an underground cave on an unmarked island." Diggory, Wilfred, Ned, Cubby and Carlton appeared in the doorway. "Mind if we join you, or is it a private club?"

"Be my guests." Lily smiled. "How's your nose?"

He grumbled an answer, turned a chair around and straddled it. "You were telling?" he grabbed the bottle's neck and took a swig before passing it to the rest.

"As you so kindly added, Renzo kept his treasures in a hidden cave." she closed her eyes and concentrated. _Wide, tall dark walls stretched from both sides of the entrance, reaching so far high, it was impossible to see its ceiling. Water broke from the wide crack on the wall, flowing down to the place that could only be referred to as a small lake._ "The cave is big enough for two ships to anchor side by side." when she opened her eyes again, a few from the new members joined the table. She nodded at them and looked inquiry at her audience. "Anyone knows what the treasure contains?"

"Aye" a man named Grably said. "I 'eard there's enough gold to last six lifetimes"

"Not only that" Lily agreed. "But imagine rubies at the size of your fists. Jewelry finer than any queen ever wore. Clothes made from real golden threads. Enough coins to buy countries. Pearls, sapphires, emeralds…" her eyes glossed over before she burst in laughter. "Unfortunately, or fortunately if you're Captain Renzo in this case, if someone wanted to find out the island they couldn't kill Renzo and "declare" ownership on the treasure they didn't know where to find. Though many, many wanted very badly to do so."

"What about the 'Siren Heart'?" Eliot asked suspiciously.

"Oh that came when he was older, near his death"

"I know the tale of the medallion by heart. I shall tell it to the young lad, with your permission." Lockhart said and without giving her a pause to agree or object began: "one night, one of the Nereids (A/N: goddesses of the sea. They were the patrons of sailors and fishermen, who came to the aid of men in distress, and goddesses who had in their care the sea's rich bounty) appeared in his dream, telling him of the most valuable treasure which exists in the sea- a special blue seashell. Renzo, his curiosity guiding him, departed on the search. It took him three years, three months and three days to find it. But holding the wonder in his hands he couldn't depart from it, for it bewitched him, as the Nereids planned their revenge for his cruelty and greediness. And so he cherished it and whispered his darkest secrets to it"

"Really?" Eliot asked in interest.

Lily wasn't the only one who snorted in the end of the tale. "No. the old bastard had a twisted sense of humor. He said that if some greedy pirate wants to be a gold-digger, he better work hard to earn the right. He ordered from the best blacksmith to create him a blue medallion in the shape of a seashell with the engravings of the location of the island and the exact location of the cave underneath it, and spanned a pretty tale around it. In order to make the work trickier, he gave the medallion to a cabin boy and secretly sent the only key to his son, not telling a soul that he no longer possessed them."

"I never heard of that part before" Remus entered the galley and looked half amused and half surprised at the assembly. "I see you all here"

"Take a seat, Lupin, have a drink and shut it" Diggory said. "This is starting to get interesting"

Lily shrugged helplessly when Remus shot her a questioning look. "Now where was I?"

"Where Captain Renzo made everyone believe that he still held the key and the 'Siren Heart'" Eliot reminded her. He blushed slightly when she flashed him a grateful smile.

"The faithful day came when Renzo's last shipping of gold was caught in the middle of the storm and sank with him on deck. Only a few survivors managed to get to shore. The cabin boy was one of them" the bottle was passed to her and she took a sip before passing the bottle for another round. "Years passed, the boy kept the medallion hidden as he was ordered and the treasure became legend, unreachable for anyone"

"Not anymore" someone commented and the rest burst in laughter. Remus frowned and Lily glanced in confusion at them. She let it pass for now and continued: "as it turned into something of a tradition, the cabin boy, who was no longer a boy, passed the medallion to the last person that anyone would think of"

"I heard he gave it to a witch" Raul commented.

"I heard it too" Lockhart hurried to add. "A horrid wench with glowing red eyes and long green hair. What is so funny?" he demanded when he noticed Lily muffling her giggles behind her hand.

"Nothing" she waved her hand. "What else do you lot know?"

"That we've arrived to Harott to meet a contact that might know where we can find the medallion"

"In other words" Diggory smirked. "We're witch-hunting"

Lily's mirth died such a sudden and quick death that she felt cold inside of her. "You're after the medallion?"

"Yes, but none of you should've known anything before the captain was certain that we're on the right road" Remus said, glaring at Diggory who only shrugged and muttered "people talk"

Lily sat rigid in her seat, staring fixedly at her hands before raising her head and asking quietly, "Remus, where are my weapons?"

-

Lily walked down the plank that was used as a bridge between the ship and the land. She slipped her father's dagger back in her boot and looked around her carefully. Shooting one last glance at the ship behind, she shook her head. The irony of it. Potter was holding the thing he was after and he didn't even realize it. By luck, she was smart enough to remove the medallion from around her neck and hid it before the storm had arrived.

It was a funny feeling though, to leave the ship freely without the need to sneak out. It was three in the morning, and even Remus agreed that to go out and take a stroll in the city might be a good idea. Some warned her to return quickly or the ship will sale without her. Eliot even joked that they can't pass the only entertainment on the ship.

Sorry, mates, she thought with a bitter smile. Perhaps in the next lifetime.

Her nape prickled warningly and by the time she turned in the next curve of the street she knew that she was being followed. As she expected, she felt the mouth of a pistol shoved between her ribs and a voice snarled in her ear: "keep walking"

She stopped immediately and crossed her arms. Five cloaked figures with gleaming pistols in their hand appeared in her vision. "Well, well, well" the tallest of them commented in a gentle hiss. "It seems that we caught ourselves a little lost Siren. What do you suggest we shall do with her?"

"Malfoy" she said with a slight sneer. "As usual, it's really unpleasant to meet you again."

"Cocky as always, I see. Our Lord missed your company and is quite anxious to greet you back to Serpent Island"

"I'm sure he is." She took a swift glance at the odds of her escape, drew herself to her full height and raised her chin defiantly. "Are you going to just stand there or invite me to a drink?"

**T****elling sea stories. **

**A/N: don't hate me please! I know it was a very long time since I updated and I do apologize. **

**As I mentioned last chapter, this chapter is used to explain the whole history (only in a much shorter version) of the medallion and its importance and why.**

**Hope you liked the scenes between James and Lily. Having James chain her to his bed was a last-minute addition.**

**I can't make any promises for next chapter. Sorry. But I'm not giving up on this story, so don't worry on this aspect. If I will, I'll let you know :)**

**REVIEW!**

**Ruby89 **


	15. Conflicts

**Summery: the only thing Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. When the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. Now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter who swore to never let a woman step on his ship. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything that has a connection to Harry Potter. JKR is the genius behind all of it. **

Deep breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter fifteen

"She's gone"

James pulled his second boot and stood up.

"James…"

"I heard you. I'm well aware of the fact. No need to repeat it."

"Perhaps we can go search for her after we'll return" Remus suggested.

"We don't have the time." James tied his belt and stretched his hands to pick up his weapons. "And I think she won't appreciate being looked for. Look around you, mate" he motioned his hand at his cabin. "Weapons, clothes, everything that belonged to her is now gone. The message is quite clear."

"The crew will miss her." Remus muttered under his breath. "It's a good thing that you've released her. I was starting to worry that you'd strangle each other if you'll keep up pacing in one room for much longer."

"I didn't. She released herself. It was the fastest way to get her off the ship."

"What?"

"I believe she's half claustrophobic." James explained. "She can't hold together when she's locked, tied or handicapped in any way for long." His mouth compressed in a hard line and he lowered his voice. "I wanted her gone out of my sight. No woman is allowed on my ship. No exceptions. Or have you forgotten what happened the last time?"

"You can't still act according to Rowena's decision! It happened four years ago and Lily is not her."

James turned his back to him and paced the room. "She betrayed my trust and my crew. What makes you think Lily won't do the same?"

A slight sound behind the cabin's door pulled their attention. James frowned, crossed the room and opened the door quickly. Lockhart flew forward and fell sprawled on the floor. Behind him men stumbled to a complete halt. They straightened when they caught the sight of their captain.

"Commending act, Captain!" Lockhart peeped from the floor.

James glanced down in disgust. "Get up, you fool." He watched the rest of his crew and arched his eyebrows in question. "Care to explain why you were eavesdropping behind my door instead of doing your work?"

"Lily's gone?" the nervous question came from Eliot.

"Aye, she is."

"We can go look for her. We still got time. With your permission" hastily added another one.

"No, to both accounts"

This caused for a round of loud protests.

James had to raise his voice to be heard over the arguing voices. "We have business to attend to. Or have you forgotten about the treasure in your sudden discovery of a 'gentlemanly' side? A few of you and I will go to meet the contact." His voice lowered to a soft threat. "And when we back, we sail to our new course. No pointless searches and no waiting. Savvy?"

After a moment there was a chorus of, "aye, aye Captain."

James stared at their retreating backs with a disgruntled expression. "What did she do to them in such a short notice?"

"She's an attractive woman who prefers to wear breeches, climb ropes and a good storyteller. Is it such a surprise that we're all in awe?" Remus muttered with a sad half smile.

"A manipulative wench, if you want the truth." James shook his head. "Am I the only one to see what she truly is?"

Remus laughed despite himself. "You're just playing stubborn. You can't avoid it forever. I'm afraid you've been taken by her as well, my friend. Whether you want to or not"

-

James instructed Diggory and a few more men to keep alert outside the inn. After a last glance, he entered with Remus, Carlson and Cubby behind him. The place was secluded, hardly noticeable for any traveler. Still, you could never be too cautious.

Second floor, fourth door from the left, the note has said.

He scanned the room quickly before moving on. The bartender barely raised his head from cleaning his glasses to watch them go. A group of four men sat at the nearest table, drinking silently. A couple was sleeping on the table, empty bottles surrounding them.

The hall seemed rather quite. He spotted the fourth door and opened it, not bothering to knock.

A lone man sat in front of a single table. Two empty chairs resting in front of him.

"Stay here" James instructed and entered alone.

"Good morning, Captain Potter" the man smiled at him. His eyes barely blinked at the plain view of his strapped weapons.

"Malfoy" James nodded in greeting. He pulled a stool, turned it around and straddled it.

"I hope you don't mind if I ordered a wine for both of us." Malfoy said silkily. When James didn't utter a protest, he leaned back and watched him intently. "I must admit I was rather surprised you still wanted to meet."

James narrowed his eyes to hide his sudden wariness. "Nothing significant changed the course of our plans."

"I must disagree" Malfoy leaned his chin on his hand. "I do believe the agreement between us is canceled now." He grabbed his walking stick and hit the floor two times.

James tensed when he heard shouts outside the door and the sound of bodies hitting the floor. The door opened and framed the four men James spotted earlier at the bar. Remus, Cubby and Carlson lay on the floor, apparently unconscious. James didn't move or showed his anger. He made sure to keep the cool disinterest on his features. It wasn't as if he didn't expect a trap, after all.

"Clever of you, Captain, to hide her so well" Malfoy said. With a flick of his hand, two men stripped him from his weapons, but left his arms and legs free. With a nod of Malfoy's head they disappeared again through the door.

_Her?_ James wondered.

Malfoy pulled a familiar looking knife from his belt and turned it gently in his fingers. James felt himself go still.

Malfoy smiled and held the dagger in front of his eyes. "Recognize? Belongs to the precious wench you took aboard." a muffled noise came from the hall. "And speaking of the whore…"

The door opened and in came two large men in long black cloaks, holding between them a twisting and gagged thin figure that James recognized as Lily. The one who held her arms behind her back sported a black eye and a splintered lip. The second man held her legs in one arm and resisted her attempts to pull them free. He was the only who seemed unharmed. That is until he came closer a bit hunched in the middle.

"And what is the matter with you, Goyle?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

Goyle exhaled slowly in a hiss and muttered "kicked." He didn't elaborate kicked where.

They shoved Lily down a seat, her arms still tied behind her. She didn't look at James' way or gave any indication that she was aware of his presence. Her eyes were narrowed in anger as she glared at Malfoy by her side.

The blond Death Eater smiled pleasantly, adjusted his hold on the dagger and reached with it towards her, blade first. He stroked its tip down her throat before dipping down under her shirt. Lily stilled, barely breathing, as he finally drew it back. A thin golden chain was wrapped around the blade and with a final tug, a blue seashell spilled in front of her shirt.

His eyes fixed as if hypnotically on the object. And then flicked back towards Lily's expressionless face. No. it couldn't be...

_Renzo's medallion?_

Malfoy grabbed a full fist of the chain and pulled hard. Not hard enough to break it, but enough to make Lily to be pulled nearer, almost nose to nose, to her captor. "So brave," he murmured, stroking her cheek with dagger. "And at the same time so naive. You honestly believed you were rid of us? Look at him, Little Siren." He took her chin in a firm hand and turned it forcibly in James direction. "The person you put your trust in will betray you for just a small amount of gold. Why keep fighting? It will happen again and again till you meet your end like your father."

Lily briefly closed her eyes and gave an involuntary shuddered. James realized suddenly that something else was running beneath the surface. Malfoy wanted something else of her, but what? The Medallion was already in his hands.

"Though far from what your father's price was, your actions will cause nothing but death to the others you know and use so easily. Beginning with him" Malfoy indicated in James' direction. "If you'll be good, I might give him a clean and instant death. After that," his voice dropped to a soft whisper, "we're going to a long voyage towards Serpent Island. My Lord awaits your arrival impatiently."

Lily's eyes snapped to their fullest and James recognized the stark fear in their depths, before she lowered her lashes to screen her eyes. She made a small sound against the cloth. Malfoy raised his hand and freed her mouth. "You were saying?"

"Burn in hell seems too nice phrasing" she said in a horse voice. "And I don't know in what language I need to explain so you would understand what I'm saying for the past five hours. _I don't have it. _Lost. Sunk with the burning ship. _I DON'T KNOW!_"

"Very well" Malfoy cocked a pistol and aimed it at James' direction. "What part should go first? Leg? Arm? Ear?"

She paled but didn't say another word.

"si', I tol' yau no guns in 'ere." The bartender, a short scrawny men with a long face and unnatural wide mouth, appeared suddenly at the door, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. "las' time, cops scrambled 'round. Wanted to close my place, they did. No shooting, either" he added in haste. His gaze settled on Lily, who stared at him with shock. "Her on the other 'and…" he leaned a bit forward and tilted his head one way and the other. "Good bone structure. Youn' enough. Sellin'?"

"Joke…?" Lily whispered before saying slowly. "You must be joking."

"On this rare occasion, I agree" Malfoy turned to look at the bartender with raised eyebrows. "I'll say this only once. Keep your head down to your business, or I'll take care of it for you."

"no nee' to boil up" the bartender grumbled and placed the tray on the table with a snap, sloshing the wine inside. "'ere's your poiso', si'"

Malfoy raised the bottle and poured two glasses. "I am not an uncivil man, and I do hate to see a drink go to waste." He raised one glass and offered it to James with a sickly pleasant smile. "Last drink?"

James bared his teeth in something that might've resembled a smile. Still he took it, just to keep his game of indifference, and brought it to his lips. He jerked when he received a sharp kick from under the table. Lily locked eyes with him briefly, and turned to look at Malfoy. Her gaze then shifted towards the wine before finally meeting the bartender's gaze. The corners of her mouth turned slightly upwards as if she was fighting a smile.

Malfoy tasted his glass, made a face and put it back down. "Calls this your best?" he demanded.

James watched intently, counting the seconds in his head. The loaded silence seemed to alert Malfoy that something was happening. He rose quickly to his feet and aimed the pistol and the bartender. His mouth opened to say something a second before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor.

"bes' drug tha' money can buy." The bartender said softly.

"Joker, you are mad" Lily exclaimed in relief mixed with laughter. "Still, you should've poisoned him instead." She freed her hands quickly and wrapped her arms around the former Watcher of her father's crew. The bartender returned her hug and patted her back. "You shoul' leave now. We bough' you on'y enough time to get on the ship"

Joker pulled from hidden places on his body James' weapons and returned them back. "What about my men?" he asked Joker, staring at him through narrowed eyes.

"They're fine. waitin' for both of yau on the ship. Go now, yau don' 'ave much time left. We'll keep up with yau' all in a few days."

"And those bullies?"

"Belong to me." Joker smirked. "on'y our frien' doesn' know it"

"I'm not going back on the ship." Lily protested.

James glared at her. "Yes, you are."

Lily glared at him back. "Nei, I'm _not_."

"Aye, you are, lass." Joker interfered. "Gregor's orders"

Lily's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "I'm not under his command anymore."

"But you're under mine." said James.

"I thought you didn't want me onboard."

"I don't. But I do want this." He reached a hand towards the medallion still hanging around her neck. Lily took an unconscious step back, her hand reaching to cover the blue seashell from sight.

"They go togethe', Cap'n." Joker said sharply. "tha' was our agreemen'"

Lily looked suspiciously from one to the other. "What agreement?"

"The one I struck with Gregor." James explained quietly. "In return of a share from the treasure, I promised to keep the Medallion and its wearer on my ship. We've been looking for you for the past two years."

"That…!" she exclaimed in a furious shock. "Sending after me, like I'm a rebellious child! Ugh!" she returned the dagger back to her (adding a good aimed kick at the body on the floor) and stomped to the window. She climbed out and down out of sight.

"lli'lle advice, Cap'n" Joker said.

James stopped at the window and looked over his shoulder.

The bartender made a slicing motion in the air. "Knock her off her fee'. 'Tis the only way to stop her"

-

"Put me down, you pig!"

All the men on the 'Lunar Marauder' turned to watch in curiosity as their captain walked on the plank, carrying a yelling redhead woman over his shoulder.

"Good, they're back" Sirius hid his smile and turned to Remus. "Tell everyone to haul the anchor. We're ready for sail."

Remus cast a last perplexed look at the pair and went to start the preparations.

"Sirius" James greeted calmly, seeming unaware of the fists landing on his back. "If we can sail out of here as fast as possible, I would appreciate it."

"Already gave the orders, mate" he leaned to one side and said. "Welcome back, Lily"

She was in the middle of drawing another breath, before letting it out through gritted teeth. "Hey, Black" she said in a more civilized tone. "How's things been going so far?"

"Pretty quite"

"That's a good sign. If you'll excuse me" she inhaled as much as she could hold. "_You bloody put me down this instant! I'm not a sack of potatoes to be thrown in every direction!"_

James rolled his eyes at Sirius and threw her on the ground. She landed on her behind and scrambled back up just as fast. Sirius turned away quickly, not wanting to be near the battlefield.

"I'm going to take a nap" he told Remus. "Hopefully, these two will be in their Ignoring Stage when I'll be back."

-

Sirius climbed up to the dock. He stretched his arms wide and turned to look around bemusedly when he saw the crew gathered around near the stern. "What- oh no, please tell me they're not still yelling at each other…"

"I must've forgotten that I'm speaking to a paragon! And what did you expect me to do? Prance onboard and say: 'oh, hello, fellas. My name is Lily Evans. 'Tis not my usual attire, 'cause you see, I'm dressed as a boy to hide my identity. There's this off-hinged madman and a group of Head Hunters after my skin because I happen to carry the key to the location of the greatest treasure ever excited on this part of the seven seas!'. Aye, I would've been welcomed with open arms, a cup of tea and drawn swords!"

"Shouldn't someone stop them?" Sirius muttered in Remus' ear.

Remus gave him a skeptical look. "You go ahead and try."

Sirius stepped forward and held out his hands. "Mates…"

James and Lily both turned to glare at him. "Stay out of this!" they snapped in unison.

Black stepped back without a word.

"That went well" Remus commented dryly.

"You are an ungrateful, lying wench! You think I'm glad to have you onboard again? If it weren't for what you carry around your neck, I would have personally let you rot on that godforsaken dock!"

"You want me out of here?" her eyes flashed like green fire. "I'll honor that wish for you!" then she launched herself at him, causing them both to tipple over the railing.

"Man overboard!" someone shouted immediately.

"And a woman too!" another added.

Each man grabbed a place at the railing and watched the water below.

"I see them!" Eliot yelled, pointing to his right.

Remus squinted down and shook his head in disbelieve. "They're still fighting."

The crew exchanged knowing glances. There was a short pause, before…

"Ten on the chit"

"I'll raise that to fifteen against two"

"What do you think are the chances?"

"I'll match that and add a week of below deck chores"

"Sixty-five to thirty-five"

"To the Captain?"

"To _her_"

"But this is the _Captain_ we're talking about."

"Right. Sixty-four to thirty-six"

"Twenty-five on the lass!"

"Anyone up to betting on the Captain?"

"Err…"

"Fifty-fifty, anyone?"

"You think he'll strangle her before or after she'll drown him?"

"That's stupid. How can he strangle her after…"

"c'mon, mates! Forty-five to fifty-five?"

"On the Captain?"

"Err…"

Remus looked at the debating men with a stunned expression. "Have you all finally lost it? There are two people down the sea and all you lot think about is who going to drown whom first?"

"Aye, what he said" Sirius called.

"Thank you, Sirius"

"My pleasure. Now, it's thirty on the chit, right?"

"Sirius!"

"What? It's not like they're _hurt_"

Down in the cold waters of the ocean, James and Lily stilled they're splashing and turned to look upwards. Lily blinked the drops from her eyes. "I think my ears got filled with water as well. It sounds like they're betting on us."

James shook his hair out of his face. "It might entertain them during the next fortnight, when they're going to scrub the ship from boot to mast." There was a dark anticipation in his tone that made her smile.

"Your chances do not sound good" she mentioned after listening closely.

"Probably because of my arm injury. Which followed so closely the shoulder injury. And which I didn't heal from both of them yet."

Lily cringed. "Sea water is very bad for wounds," she said as in afterthought. "Your arm and shoulder will need to get cleaned again and bandaged."

James gave her a pointed look.

"What?" Lily shrugged helplessly. "I got caught in the heat of the moment!"

"Happens a lot to you, I've noticed" he commented sarcastically.

Lily watched him swim to the ship, feeling somewhat uncertain and confused of the situation. "Only around you" she mumbled. She sighed and kicked her feet in the water, following him.

"Would it help if I said that I'm sorry?"

"For everything?"

Lily considered this for a moment and then shook her head. "No, not for lying or injuring you. Well… perhaps a little pity for injuring. I meant for pushing you overboard."

They were sitting in the empty galley. Lily sat crossed leg on the floor, with a basin full of hot water, squeezing water from a cloth and cleaning James' wounds from the salt. He pulled his shirt off to make her work much easier. Instead of being helpful, she only wished he'd pull it back on. He was distracting her. She forgot how good he looked with his torso bare.

James leaned against the wall; his legs stretched forward and crossed on the ankles. He watched her through half closed eyes. She apologized, although somewhat reluctantly, so he figured he could be a little more generous in return. "Like you said. You were caught in the heat of the moment." Nothing similar to _this_ growing heat…

"Hmmm? Oh, you mean the fight? No, I totally agree that you deserved that. It's the fact that I forgot your current health condition. I should've punched you instead of throwing you off."

"My health has never been better" he said coldly.

"Tsk. This" she pointed at his arm wound. "And salt are not a good combination. I'm guessing it stung like hell when you were in the water."

It did. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

They settled back to their earlier silence, Lily finally breaking it with a soft "turn around"

He felt her probe gently around the wound and then the sound of the sloshing water. "How did you learn to do… all that?" he waved his hand, indicating her taking care of him.

"Something that I picked during the years I was alone. It comes in handy especially when you live in a brothel in a place like Harmony."

"How did you ended being alone?"

"Well, it's quite a long story…"

"I have the whole night"

He heard her exhale slowly and waited patiently for the beginning. He didn't have to wait long. "I was working on my father's ship. We had a long trip ahead of us. Some materials were found in a good price on the other side of The Border."

"But isn't The Border-"

"The main Black Market? Yes, one of the best. We were having a smooth sail, until our luck was starting to run out. I thought I was the only one to notice this at first. Now I believe that Gregor and my father knew all along that someone messed with their compass and the maps. It was soon a known unsaid secret that we had a traitor on the deck. My father didn't do anything and neither did Gregor. We all knew we were heading towards a trap.

Perhaps they thought they'll outsmart their captors or at least survive what was coming towards them. We ended in 'Amphitrite's Earrings'. Father was the only one who didn't come out of there."

James knew all about the bad reputation the place had. He himself rarely came to cross that area. "My consolations"

"Very formal, but thank you. It happened a long time ago, so I don't mind talking about it now. A stray ship picked us up and took us to the nearest dock. I was sent to my mother's house afterwards from there. I spent there barely two months when Gregor came to visit my mother in the middle of the night. They argued. He left. And I found out the truth about everything that kept me awake at night, thinking.

I left at dawn, with the stupid idea that I could keep myself more safely away from the Death Eaters than Gregor could. Idiotic idea, really. I was caught just a few miles from my mother's home. I was locked in a small dark cabin after that. I'm not so sure for how long. They sailed towards Serpent Island. Beautiful place to visit, as long as its Lord doesn't know you're there."

"You've met Lord Voldemort?"

"Aye"

"What did he do?"

"Invited me to dinner and then gave me a tour of his place. Very courteous. Very polite. I was shaking with dread and fear the whole time. After nearly a week I managed to escape on some boat. All done"

It took James a few seconds to realize that she finished taking care of the wounds. He turned around. She was folding the wet cloth and rose to her feet to spill the hot water. He got up and walked to her, putting one arm both side of her on the table and leaned a little closer. "And then what happened?"

She shrugged but didn't turn around. James was starting to understand that it was easier for her to speak to him without meeting his eyes. "Not much" her voice was indifferent. "A fire broke out on the deck. I was picked up afterwards, and anchored in Harmony. Dante found me, and brought me to Madam's house. Since then I tried to keep a low profile."

"Where did you get those scars?"

"What?" she spun around quickly, looking at him for the first time.

"I noticed you've got white scars on the lower part of your back." James muttered slowly. "They look like they were caused by a whip."

She shook her head mutely and wrapped her arms around her middle as if guarding herself against an unpleasant memory. "I never told the whole tale to anyone before, except you" she said quietly. "And I would like to keep it that way"

He leaned closer. "I don't gossip, Lily."

"Captain!" the door of the galley burst open and Ned ran inside. "A ship is following us!"

James cursed and stepped back. Lily stared at him with a furrowed expression as if not sure how they ended standing so close. "Prepare the cannons. You," he turned to Lily. "Leave this and go to the bridge, I need a good view of what's behind us."

Lily reacted unconsciously to his ordering voice. She called "aye, Captain" and was half the way up the stairs before she realized what was happening. The change in James from a listening companion to the role of the captain was so swift, she almost missed it.

She gave one last look behind her before taking the stairs two at a time.

-

_Boom!_

The gunpowder flashed against the darkness as it exploded. The mast shuddered from the hit of the cannon. Lily jumped on the nearest cable, pressing her face to her hands to avoid the large splinters flying in the air. It has been going on like that for nearly half an hour. It took four hours to the enemy's ship to caught up with them. At some point in the night, the Death Eaters stopped shooting all their cannons at the 'Lunar's body and started aiming some of them at the air.

At _her._

"If you won't have me, then no one will, is that it?" she muttered through set teeth, avoiding another hit. She started to swing faster and faster. From bow to stern. From mast to mast. And back all over again. If she'll keep up with this pace, her arms would feel like rubber when she'll lend.

_Boom!_

"Holy cow!" she yelled in startle when she heard the cannon whistling behind her and missing the mast by inches.

"Lass!" Leon called from below. "Can you draw the fire to the stern?"

"You're trying to help me or make me a scapegoat?" she muttered under her breath. She let go of the cable, somersaulted in mid air and grabbed the next rope. "If my life weren't in danger I would've actually enjoyed it." Another hit, and the rope she was aiming at fell to the deck. Lily cursed and shifted her weight, making the rope arc in the other direction. "I can't keep it much longer!" she yelled.

"Just a little more!" she heard James call to her. "Fire!"

The ship shuddered again.

It was starting to resemble a blood bath. It didn't improve the situation the knowledge that all this was happening because of her. She gritted her teeth and tried unsuccessfully to banish the thought.

There had to be a way to make the Death Eaters drop their attack without causing too much damage. Unfortunately they won't stop until they had her. She doubted that even in her death...

Lily caught her breath at the thought. Some part of her started to argue that it was too dangerous to pull off. But still...

She glanced up and spotted a place to stand. She switched ropes, swung towards the opposite mast and kicked it, sailing towards the end of the boom before letting go. She hit the boom with enough force to knock her off balance. Steadying herself, she pulled her dagger and cut the nearest cable in a quick move. She hoped it was long enough…

She heard the soft whistle before she saw the cannon ball coming towards her. There was no time to see her life flashing in front of her eyes.

All heads whipped around at the sound of the scream. The left boom broke in the middle and crashed in the water. And with it a single figure with red hair.

"No!" the yell came from both ships.

"Find her! Find _IT!_" Malfoy screamed at his men.

"Grably, Thirty degrees to the left- turn her around! Diggory, keep the cannons aimed and loaded!" James jumped on the railing, held into a rope and leaned over the edge. "c'mon," he urged, scanning the black water. "Rise up. Where are you?"

A sudden jolt made him stumble back on the deck. "What?" he stared in disbelieve as his ship turned away again and was sailing in the other direction. The wrong direction. "Grably! What are you doing?"

But it wasn't Grably who was behind the wheel.

"Sorry Captain!" Leon yelled over the shooting cannons. "I'll explain much later!"

"You're openly disobeying an order! Turn the ship around!"

"No use"

"Do you realize who you're leaving behind for the Death Eaters?" James hollered, losing his patience.

"Let them search" to his utter shock, Leon gave a grim smile. "Look on the other side, Captain. If we want to live this through the night, we need to keep ourselves alive. Even if it means running away"

James crossed the deck and looked at what the ship was leaving behind. He gazed down and his shoulders suddenly slumped. He stepped back quickly, his face rigid with something akin to anger. "Turn south-east. All sails. Full speed ahead" His voice snapped coldly across the deck. His orders were complied hurriedly without protest.

"We lost them." Eliot called a bit hesitantly.

James nodded and stared unseeingly from the bow. "Two men to get ropes and warm blankets" He called behind his shoulder. "Left side of the stern. Get her out of the water."

There were dashing feet and calls of relief. James took a deep calming breath and despite his resolve turned to look behind. Lily was wrapped from head to foot in blankets, shivering uncontrollably and muttering without stop through chattering teeth. An ugly gash crossed from her forehead and down her right cheek. His hands tightened into fists when he saw Remus gather her close in his arms and march down the stairs.

He strained to pick on her endless chatter. "kn-knew c-c-cable n-not long enough. Fall-lling in free-eezing wat-ter! S-stupid, s-stupid, s-stupid…"

-

Lily stomped on the deck, searching for her quarry. She wasn't angry, she was _livid._

She just knew he was going to drive her crazy in the end.

Since she got back, she only heard his impatient snaps and insults. In a matter of two hours he managed to make his whole crew cower and hide from sight. Poor Eliot was pale as death after receiving a nasty rebuke on his usefulness. And he _ignored_ _her_, the nerve of him!

She told herself firmly that she didn't care if he cared about her being alive or dead. If he wanted to act like a jackass, that was fine with her. The fact that, mere hours ago, she told him something utterly private, didn't mean that anything changed between them.

And there was the jackass, pacing quickly from one side to the other.

"What is your problem?" Lily exclaimed in anger.

"Go away." James snapped angrily, not bothering to look at her.

"Not until you tell me why you're acting like an ass to everyone all of a sudden"

"Don't lecture me on behavior! You have no right after what you pulled earlier."

"Is that it?" her eyes narrowed and she paced after him when he turned to walk away from her. "Since when does it matter to you what happens to me?"

"If you drown, the Medallion goes with you. No medallion- no treasure. Happy?" he called over his shoulder sarcastically, keeping his furious pace.

"Invent a convincer lie. I don't buy it! Either you're being aloof or charming. You accuse me of lying and sneaking and yet you let me help running the ship. Cold then hot. Arguing then flirting. You have more split personalities than Gregor with a toothache! Stick to one character so at least I would know how to handle you. _And would you stop walking away from me when I'm yelling at you?_"

"I wish you never returned on my ship" James retorted through gritted teeth.

"_Why not?"_

"_Because then I won't be responsible of your death, that's why!"_

She froze in her tracks. "What?"

He turned around and paced back to her till they were almost nose to nose. "You wanted the truth? Here it is." He turned his palms up to the moonlight. "I. Don't. Want. Your. Blood. On. My. Hands" he said slowly, emphasizing each word. "I don't want to know, for the rest of my life, that if you'd happen to die it'd be because I failed to protect you. Do you even slightly realize what your little stunt made us go through for long minutes? Ever since my crew met you, you nothing but weaseled your place between them. They accept you as one of their own. No questions. No hard feelings. You're a part of the crew now. _My_ crew. Can you able to imagine a _little_ of what ran in the head of each and every one of those men when they saw you being hit? The helplessness? The disbelieve? The sudden blind rage? The _pain?_"

"You included?" Lily prompted softly,

He stared at her for a long moment. "Since I've met you, you nothing but brought me closer and over the brick of insanity."

"Welcome to the club." She murmured before grabbing the back of his neck and pressing her lips to his.

**A/N: whew, that went well. Do you realize that I wanted to stop the chapter in the scene where everyone called "No!" after Lily fell into the water? But I figured it would be too cruel towards you, especially after not updating for so long.**

**So! That was chapter fifteen. **_**Loaded **_**with information. Sorry if it seemed that I ran fast from one thing to the other, but I'm trying to kick them on to the next event.**

**Hope it met your expectations.**

**If it did- review! **

**If it didn't-review!**

**I usually post all the names of the reviewers for the last four chapters, but I skipped it this time because I didn't have the patience and the time. Yet…**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! (you have yourselves to thank for this coming chapter :) )**

**Ruby89**


	16. Amphitrite's Earrings’

**Summery: the only thing Lily ever wanted to be is a pirate. When the ship she works on is being attacked by them, she joins their crew by disguising as a boy. Now she needs to prove herself in front of their captain James Potter who swore to never let a woman step on his ship. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything that has a connection to Harry Potter. JKR is the genius behind all of it. **

**A/N: this chapter has a scene which the rate M comes to use. If you don't want to read it, skip it. You have been warned.**

Deep Breath

By: Ruby89

Chapter Sixteen

_She had only a few seconds to act. _

_Twisting the rope around her arm, she jumped. The cannon ball hit the boom at the exact heartbeat. She squeezed her eyes shut and hunched her shoulders as a shower of large splinters hit her arms, back and face. The rope stretched suddenly, almost pulling her arm with it. _

_She lost her hold._

_With unintentional scream she plunged the last feet down._

Lily took a deep breath and blinked at her feet. She leaned back from the broom which supported her weight and dragged the bucket to the next unclean spot.

The rope was too short. She should have known better. The attempt to make the Death Eaters believe that she got injured and drowned almost became her reality.

Lily shook her head in self-disgust.

God only knows how she managed to surface on the other side of the 'Lunar' and hold to the half-pulled anchor as the ship fled away.

Stupid, stupid plan.

She kicked the bucket to the side, and started to scrub the dark wood. It was rather quiet this morning. She barely heard more than two words pass amongst the crew for the last half an hour or so. There was a feeling of suspense in the air, like something was bound to explode any moment now.

Like her temper if the men won't stop staring at her soon.

It took at least twenty-four hours for the news that she carried the medallion all this time to finally sink in their conscious. And then…

First, when they found out she was a female, they slightly changed their attitude. Treated her more carefully, as if not sure how to act towards her. _Now,_ they were too nice, too _mannered_, always offering their help as if she was to swoon any second if she lifted a finger. Even Lockhart was acting civilized towards her.

They reminded her of small children who believed that if they'll be good enough they'll get sweets. Or in this case- a chance to hold the key to the most guarded treasure in the seven seas.

Lily lowered the brim of her hat to shadow her eyes, and took a peek at the figure standing on the poop deck. She lowered her eyes immediately when she noticed that he was staring at her too. She tasted something bitter in her mouth and her self-disgust rose.

When will she ever learn to think before acting on her bloody impulse?

She deserved his rejection. What on earth made her kiss him? To think that for a single moment she actually believed that he _cared_ for her. She was such an idiot.

"_Stop with those games. I'm not __**interested**__"_

And if that wasn't clear enough, the way he pushed her from him should've said it all:

Not interested. Not attracted. Not anything.

What game? She wanted to know. No one told her what the rules were, either. Rejection was something new to her. And it cut. Deeper than she allowed herself to acknowledge.

"If you'll keep scrubbing the deck like that, you'll make a hole in it."

"Funny." She tipped the hat back. Sirius had one foot on her upturned bucked and leaned on his knee with his elbow.

"What are you so angry about?"

"Nothing" she turned back to her work. The broom was suddenly wrenched from her grasp. "Hey!"

"The Captain wants to see you." Sirius said casually, putting the broom out of reach.

She stiffened. "My work isn't finished yet."

"The floor won't move anywhere." There was a steel note in his voice now that broke any argument. "Go."

It was childish to stomp her feet, no matter how much she wanted to do it. She rearranged her expression to an indifferent one as she climbed up the steps.

"You request something?" James asked coolly. His hands were at the steering wheel and he didn't turn around.

Lily took a calming breath and squared her shoulders. "Black told me you wanted to speak to me". She saw his knuckles turn white when he tightened his hold and he muttered something that sounded like: "thinks he's a bloody matchmaker…"

"If there's nothing, then I should return to my work." She didn't want to stay in his company more than necessary.

"No. I wanted to ask you something." He exhaled slowly. "About last night…"

Her eyes narrowed and her hands crossed over her chest. "What about it?" she hoped she sounded nonchalant enough.

He half turned, one hand still on the wheel, and met her gaze. "How much truth was in your little tale?"

The question threw her off momentarily. "Pardon?"

"You really met Voldemort?"

"And why should I lie about something like that?"

He raised one eyebrow. "You'll excuse me if your past actions speak louder than words."

She glared at him but didn't answer.

"Well?"

"I'm through fighting with you. Get to the point"

"There are too many holes in your story. You left some things out."

Only the important ones. "If you don't believe, then that's you're problem."

"My question is what purpose you wanted to achieve by telling me."

Lily shrugged. "It's no secret. And you asked. Even if I didn't tell you, Gregor would've done it himself. He's been spying on me long enough to gather the same information. Anything else?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "No," he finally said. "Go on."

About time, Lily thought to herself.

A wind blew her hair from behind. Another gust whispered from her right side. Lily looked up confusedly. That didn't seem right. Instead of stepping down she stopped next to James and stared down at the needle of the compass. A foreboding sensation settled in the pit of her stomach as she watched the needle swirl back and forth madly. "James," she asked quietly. "Where are we heading?"

"What you told me gave me an idea" he answered just as quietly. "We're closer than I expected. It would throw them off."

Lily stared at him with wide eyes. "If it won't get us first! You're talking about 'Amphitrite's Earrings'. We'll get lucky if it won't suck us in the first thirty seconds!"

"'Tis not the first time I cross it" he muttered angrily.

"_Neither am I."_ she hissed.

They glared at each other for a moment.

"Go to your cabin and stay there until you took a hold on your hysterics. That's an order."

The arrogant bastard! Her hands balled into fists at her sides. How she wanted to slap him! "Find a replacement instead." She almost whispered. "I won't be up here helping you in this suicidal decision. I lost my father out there. That's not hysteria. That's basic fear." She jumped three steps at a time and shut the door to the under-deck behind her.

-

Lily huddled in the corner, knees drawn and stared at the growing mist out of the window. Her fingers bit at her arms each time the ship seemed to lurch sideway. It was starting to draw her crazy.

She _needed_ to be there.

She closed her eyes briefly and breathed a couple of times. It didn't do much help. She felt nausea just by _knowing _where she was.

She barely heard the door open but felt the bank sink lower with the added weight.

"Here's the thing," James sighed next to her. "To have a chance of survival I need all hands on deck. You're our eyes, Lily. There's no going around it"

She raised her head and looked at him.

"_Please_" he added quietly.

Lily gulped. "If we're going to die, I'll kill you"

He gave her half a smile. "Agreed"

-

This was worse than a _deja vu._ It resembled more like a living nightmare.

The silence around her was almost deafening. She could hardly see the rest of the crew who were moving like scattering ants, let along what was ahead. Whose brilliant idea was it to put her at the steering wheel?

She rubbed her clammy hand on her pants and steadied the wheel once again. The panic seemed to lodge in her throat permanently.

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

Warm palms engulfed hers on the wheel and a deep voice muttered next to her ear. "Take a deep breath. You've been doing well so far."

"I hate you. I really do" she said through chattering teeth.

He chuckled. "Don't tell me the mighty Lily Evans is having trouble confronting her fears?"

"This is- damn it!" Lily yelped. She turned the wheel to the right. The ship quickly turned to the required direction, grazing a wall of rock at the side.

James narrowed his eyes against the fog. "This is not good" he muttered.

The route ahead- what Lily could make of it- was winding dangerously through two rocky walls which rose high from either side of them, hiding where the fog got too deep to penetrate.

"Was there supposed to be a _waterfall _in this place?" she breathed.

"It's alright. I'm here" he returned his hands on her.

"Captain!" someone yelled.

The call snapped her from her own dread and she remembered that she wasn't the only one who needed support. "They need you"

James didn't move from his place.

Lily threw an angry glance at him. "I'll be fine!" she lied. "Just go already!"

He stared down at her for a moment before nodding and disappearing like a ghost. She shuddered from the comparison and stared ahead. They were heading towards a narrow passageway. "Hold on, mates" she muttered. "This is going to be one bumpy slide."

The ship was picking up speed. With a loud creak, the stern angled down and Lily found herself fighting not to slip forward. Curses filled the air. For a moment her panic was forgotten as she concentrated to keep the wheel in place.

The water had a weird shade of gray. Dark shapes, which turned to sharp shoals from a closer look, were scattered along the way. The stone walls from either side of the ravine were so close to each other at some places, that the 'Lunar's body couldn't manage avoiding a few frictions.

And still the ship plunged on.

The wind was getting fiercer, and the fog swiveled around them like a thick blanket. The stern suddenly fell downward even further. Those who didn't have time to tie themselves, wrapped their arms and legs at the nearest mast or railing and watched with held breaths at what seemed like to be the end.

"Hell" Lily yelled. "Hell, hell, hell!" she held to the wheel with both hands and pulled. The wheel barely turned. "Damn it to the depths of Davy Jones' locker!"

"Let's hope not" someone called, and then another pair of hands rested next to hers and tightened. The wood seemed to groan in protest and moved slightly. She could feel splinters in her fingers but ignored it. The wind was going faster now; the ship sailing like it was possessed. Lily and her helper let go of the wheel similarly. It spanned madly to the other side. The 'Lunar' turned. And they flew down, down...

It looked like the end of the slide. The ship took off, seemed to suspend two seconds and a half in midair and then _SPLASH!_ Stern down into the water. Water cascaded from every possible direction upon them.

Lily breathed slowly, trying to get enough oxygen into her shocked brain. She was pressed securely against someone, two warm arms wrapped around her to steady her. She could only hear the mad _boom-boom_ of a heartbeat. Not hers, even though it was beating in the same crazy dance. Her shoulders started to shake.

James glanced down in worry. Did he push her too fast? He knew she was terrified of having to return to that place, but believed that if she'll have the control of the ship it might snap her out of her fears. She didn't seem harmed physically though her whole body was trembling now. He loosened his hold and lowered his head to take a much proper look at her.

Her eyes were squeezed shut. One hand was pressed to her mouth and she was leaning against him as in support. A tear rolled down her cheek.

James cursed and softened his hold into a hug. "Shh," he whispered in her ear and patted her back soothingly. "We've done it. _You've _done it."

Her tremors grew. Her other free hand fisted against the wet fabric of his shirt and she gave a chocked protest. Thinking he was hurting her, James removed his arms and took a step back.

Lily, now devoid of her weight-support, leaned back against the wheel. "You lunatic." she tried to take a deep breath, the corners of her mouth twitching uncontrollably, and stared at him through tear-filled eyes.

James ran a hand trough his hair uncomfortably. "Look, I'd say sorry but-"

He was caught unprepared as Lily threw herself at him. To his utter surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a fierce hug. "Sorry? _Sorry?_" her voice wasn't chocked with tears, as he first suspected, but with laughter. "Are you _crazy_? Of course you are -what a stupid question! We must be all unhinged to follow your lead. That was unbelievable! I never went through anything like it. If I wasn't shaking so badly in my boots I would've done it again! No, forget it; I don't want to do this again in my life. Ever. You should belong to the bedlam you crazy, stubborn, wonderful captain! Fo-mmpphh!"

This is one good way to silence her rambling, James thought absently to himself, as his mouth moved against hers. One hand was on her nape to prevent her from pulling away. The other was around her waist, pressing her body to his. The relief he felt for realizing that she wasn't hurt after all was making him reckless. He forgot his promise the night before not to give in to her despite what his body demanded. He forgot that messing with her always led into a certain disaster afterwards. He simply forgot everything.

She was alive!

Lily gloried in the knowledge that seemed sweeter than before. She didn't mind that she was cold, wet and starting to run out of breath if James won't let go of her soon. But he didn't seem to want to do it at the moment. And she wasn't about to complain. She snuggled even closer and returned his kiss with an enthusiasm that matched his.

They finally broke apart as the sound of yells was growing louder at any second. They glanced down to see the men all watching them with wide grins and clapping, stomping their feet and wolf-whistling at the same time.

Lily reddened slightly and fought a smile as she gently disengaged from James and turned to take her place at the wheel. She watched from the corner of her eye as he slowly descended down the steps. He didn't take a glance back.

_Damn you, my Captain,_ Lily thought frustratingly, _you must've felt it as well_

-

James swirled a quill between his fingers and stared unseeingly at the papers in front of him. He sighed, throwing the quill down and leaned back. What was the point? He couldn't concentrate even if he bothered to try.

To say he was confused would be an understatement. It was the middle of the night, almost twelve hours after their lucky escape from 'Amphitrite's Earrings'. Thanks to small miracles they were back at the open sea, nearing the location of the "Grand" meeting. Somehow it seemed of a minor importance now. He felt restless, expecting something he couldn't name. Sleep was the last thing he wanted.

The door opened with a soft click.

James turned slowly around. His restlessness suddenly calmed down.

Last chance, Lily swore to herself. If he would order her out, she won't come near him again. And she'll start working on accepting 'No' for an answer. There were some things that being stubborn about was not a good thing. She stopped in the middle of the room and just looked at him. Words were useless now, she knew what she wanted.

James stood up and came towards her. At the last moment he sidestepped her and reached for the door.

Lily closed her eyes in disappointment. _Oh, damn it_.

_Click_.

Disbelieve filled her as she turned to look at the closed door. Afterwards, she couldn't remember who took the first step. Him. Her. Maybe even both at the same time. Suddenly, she was pressed tightly to his body. His hungry mouth on her nape. Her fingers pulling up his shirt. He snuck one hand under her own and cupped her bare breast. She shuddered.

They started stripping each other with fast impatient movements, in an unexplained hurry. Buttons were torn off without a second thought. Clothes were discarded on the floor in disarray as they kissed breathlessly.

When he picked her naked off the floor, Lily had a moment to wonder why she didn't feel the familiar freezing panic every time a man came physically too near her.

They fell on the bed. He trailed his mouth down her stomach; his hands stroking her inner thighs, spreading them open for him. Her body arched to meet his as he entered her. Her breath locked in a silent gasp. _Ah, sweet pain._

He was inside her, marking her, making her his. He paused only for a split moment, staring puzzlingly at her. "You're…"

"Not anymore" she said in a chocked laughter. There was a flash of a weird masculine triumph in his passionate expression as he started to draw back. Lily tightened her legs around him in response. He moved back inside her with a long slow stroke. She bit his shoulder gently to muffle her cry, her nails leaving marks on his back. The tempo became faster and faster till it reached its earth-shuttering peak. This time she couldn't hide her gasp as she felt like she was diving over an unseen edge. Above her James shuddered, covering his own shout of victory against her skin.

They lay there twined for a long moment, trying to recover from what just occurred. James rolled from her and into his back. One hand was behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Lily pulled the sheet a little higher. Now this was something that her friends never told her about. What do you say to a man after making love with him? 'That was very nice' seemed an understatement. 'You're very skilled' was rather ridiculous because she didn't have anyone to compare him with and she wasn't exactly in the mood to find out _how_ he got so skilled. And the most tempting 'again...'

James was the first to break the silence in the end. "I'm afraid to ask how" he said quietly.

Lily leaned on her elbow and watched him with a smile. She didn't need to ask what he was talking about. "Rather easy. When you've got the protection of someone like Damien and Dante's ilk, men usually think twice before trying to cross the line with you. After the first two years I barely stayed in Harmony more than three-four months. You could say I got a full cauldron of luck in those days. And dressing as a boy had its advantages as well, of course."

"Hard to believe" James said, looking at her. He trailed his fingers from her arm to her shoulder, and she thought that a second time might occur faster than she hoped. "My turn" she said.

When he quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked, Lily shook her head and swatted his hand playfully. "Not that! I meant my turn to ask"

"Go ahead," he muttered distractedly, pulling the sheet back down and exposing her again.

"I just wondered..." she sighed and almost purred in delight as he took one nipple in his mouth."Why of all people, Gregor chose you to help him."

To her disappointment, he stopped playing with her breast and just looked down on her, as if contemplating telling her the truth. Or how much of it. "He owes me" he said simply.

"Owes you what?"

"I sat in prison instead of one of his sailors."

"Which one?" she asked curiously.

"Do you know a man by the name Beck Dawn?"

"Blade" Lily muttered.

"Aye, his daughter boarded our ship by accident. We were too far off the shore to send her back, so we... made a pact. We'll let her go at the first place we'll anchor while she'll cook for all of us."

Lily noticed his voice turned flat and monotone while he spoke. She took a guess that the girl didn't left the ship despite the agreement. An image of a slender girl with long black hair and somber brown eyes rose in her mind. Her name was Rowena, if she recalled correctly. A small stab of envy pocked her as she remembered the beautiful girl who was older than her by four years. She glanced at James and couldn't help but wonder if he bedded her too.

"She stayed... a long time with us, and she seemed content. But then something went wrong for her father. He was accused of murdering a man who apparently cheated him in some game. We happened to be on the coast at the same time. She said she was going to visit him. When she didn't return after awhile, we decided to look for her. When we took a step out of the ship, the Royal guards arrested all of us. The crew received six years, and I got fifteen for being the leader. After three years we managed to escape."

"Usually the punishment for piracy is the hangman' noose" Lily muttered quietly.

"We were spared" he shrugged. "Apparently, some deal was struck to keep us alive."

"Rowena's deal. You for the freedom of her father" she guessed correctly. "No wonder you're so against having women on board"

"I'm starting to change my mind" he teased suddenly, switching from his dark mood, and pulled her atop of him.

She knew he was only doing it as a way to change the subject and to distract her. And- she giggled when he nuzzled her neck- this time she was ready to comply. For now.

**A/N: end of chapter sixteen. I must admit it came faster than I expected. **_**Finally**_** I got the chance to throw those two on a bed. Just don't expect that they'll get all mushy and stuff because of it. Making life easy for these two is not big fun...**

**Your thoughts/feelings/complains are **_**all**_** welcome (but you'll need to review for me to see them :) )**

**Do you have any ideas to throw around here? The next two chapters are going to be one hell of a headache just trying to write them down.**

**(It's 1:30 AM right now, so I might as well greet you a good morning :) )**

**Ruby89 **


End file.
